Three Wishes
by Yuki Kamea
Summary: Princess Clarissa is mandated by law to marry a prince of her choosing by her 17th birthday in 13 days or be forced to marry her wicked half-brother. With her mother dead and her only friend Magnus, she flees the palace. On the run she meets and falls for Jace Herondale, the bandit. With the help of a genie will the gang be able to stop the evil King and Prince?
1. Escape

**Synopsis:** Princess Clarissa is mandated by law to marry a prince of her choosing by her 17th birthday or be forced to marry her wicked half-brother. She has 13 days and with Prince Jonathan sure of his success, Clary is pushed to the breaking point. With her mother dead and her only friend, a warlock by the name of Magnus Bane she flees the palace in an attempt to gain her freedom. What she doesn't expect is to run into the handsome outlaw Jace Herondale. As well as the leader of the small group of people wanting to overthrow the king and bring peace to the war-torn starving kingdom. He steals food from the rich and gives it to the poor. Jace has also stolen the heart of the princess and a magical lamp that could be the key to the salvation or destruction of their Kingdom.

 **Chapter 1**

"But father I don't want to marry someone I don't love." The small redhead protested. She looked at her father who sat prominently in a giant gold slatted throne before her. She always hated the throne room. It was cold and lavished with riches; riches that should be going to the starving people not decorating the walls. "Enough Clarissa." Her father scolded. "I grow tired of your protesting. You are the princess and the law on this matter is clear. The law is hard- "but it is the law". She finished for him resisting the urge to roll her eyes. "Yes, my daughter and the law says that a princess must marry before her seventeenth birthday." The king stated firmly. Clary frowned averting her eyes downwards. She clenched her fist trying desperately to hold back tears. She was turning seventeen in thirteen days and there was nothing she could do to change her father's mind. He was determined to see her wed and miserable for the rest of her life. "Father please, I beg you! I, I don't want to marry a stranger father. I want to marry for love like you and my mother did. Please, father, I beg you to reconsider." She pleaded.

King Valentine's eyes looked down at her calmly. "I don't like the idea of my daughter marrying a stranger any more than you do. That is why I gave you the option of wedding your half brother Jonathan." King Valentine retorted bitterly. Her eyes rose sharply catching the broad smile lacing her half-brothers face. Prince Jonathan, her half-brother, was the result of one of her father's conquests. He was royal by blood and commanded respect in the court but he was not a legitimate heir to the throne. Of course, they all knew that it wasn't really an affair that brought her wicked brother to her. No, their father in a fit of cruelty pillaged and raped Queen Lilith of the country of Edom. Once done he brought her back to the palace to torture and publically execute her. She was to be made an example of what would happen to her mother princess Jocelyn should she ever defy his wishes and resist marrying him. He didn't foresee Queen Lilith falling pregnant. Not being able to kill his own child he had Lilith carry Jonathan to birth before banishing her. Jonathan, unlike Clarissa, turned out to be the spitting image of their father. She couldn't help but wish that her father would give Jonathan the throne instead of her but it was not to be. Jonathan although royal was a bastard and by law couldn't ascend the throne. She would also be doing a great disservice to her people if she allowed that to happen.

"I rather not marry Jonathan father." She grunted bowing her head in a proper curtsey. Even looking down she could feel Jonathan's heated gaze boring into her. She knew the stakes at hand. Find a husband or she would be forced to wed her half-brother. That was the game right and her opponent the prince, her brother would stop at nothing to gain the throne. Jonathan knew better than to lay a finger on her for fear of their father's wrath. Instead, he was clever and found other ways to make his attentions known. Her sketchbook would suddenly go missing. One time her pet cat was even found poisoned though Jonathan always insisted he had no part in that one. Still, the way he slithered around her or pointed out all of the low qualities of any potential suitor that came to call was driving her crazy. She knew he wanted her to fail and she cursed herself for being powerless to stop him.

"Then I suggest you get ready my daughter. A suitor is coming to call and should arrive this very hour." He replied quickly dismissing her. She bowed once more and turned to leave the room when an arm wrapped around her waist escorting her to the door. She cringed at her brother's touch but didn't give him the satisfaction of flinching. No, not in front of her father. As soon as the door closed and she was free from her father's gaze she shoved his arm away. "Get your hands off of me you snake!" She huffed. Jonathan chuckled as a dark joy washed through his ivory eyes. He was as cruel as he was beautiful. Her brother was tall, lean and muscular. He had bright blonde hair that he wore short and trimmed that matched their fathers. His defined jaw and dark eyes stood out prominently against his pale skin. He was breathtaking and if he wasn't making her life miserable she would have loved to draw him. Jonathan's long eyelashes fluttered as his long fingers lay flat against the door pinning her against the surface.

"A snake is clever, ruthless, patient and poised to strike. A fair analogy to make of your dear brother my beautiful sister." He smiled. Clarissa took in a breath and locked eyes with him. She couldn't show weakness and breaking eye contact would mean submission to the psychopath. "I'm glad you find my words an accurate representation or your character, now go away. I am sure you have poor innocent prisoners to torture in the dungeons or something." She spat. He smiled but stood firm. "Oh, but toying with you is so much more fun. You and I both know that no suitor is coming. None that father would ever approve of anyway. I worked hard to see to that my darling and in thirteen days I will have my reward. The crown, father's approval and you squirming in the bed sheets beneath me."

Clary blushed at his prude sexual reference. Sure Jonathan was arrogant and cocky but never had he been so forthcoming. The hairs on her neck rose in fear as her breath quickened. She should have known better than to think that he would play fair. She knew he wanted the crown but never thought he would go to such great lengths to get it. A plan suddenly came to her and she acted on impulse blanketing her expression. "If you think that scares me, dear brother, you are sorely mistaken. Yet, I can't help but admire how much the crown calls to you." She replied sweetly. Her brother looked at her curiously.

"It would look better on your head Jonathan than mine. I think we could broker a deal here that would make us both happy." She suggested batting her eyelashes. Her brother's wicked grin assured her that she had his full attention. "I'm listing darling." He whispered lowering his face closer to hers. It made her uncomfortable.

"Let me go, help me run away and the crown will be all yours. I know you are clever, strong and resourceful. You are more than capable of hiding me away from our father. Help me escape, take the throne and marry whoever you like." She spoke slowly holding his gaze. She couldn't help smile at the surprised look that came over his face. He obviously had been expecting her to say something but obviously not that.

"Think about it Jon, please." She smiled sweetly and her hands to his chest. "All I have ever wanted was my freedom and all _you_ ever wanted was the throne. We could help each other and then you really could marry anyone you want. Think about it, wouldn't you rather have princess Aline or Helen. They are a lot prettier and endowed than your poor innocent sister." She studied his face keeping her stance even though all she wanted to do was to take a step back from his face. She looked bemused and her heart leaped with hope. Maybe she would get out of here and find her own happiness. Her joy was short lived however as his eyes smoldered and his face drew even closer to hers. She gasped and attempted to look away as her brother's fingers gripped her chin, tugging her face back to look at him.

"Freedom is overrated my little dove. You are too sweet and naive to presume what a man desires." He grinned drawing his lips closer to her ear. "I'll let you in on a little secret my dear. Those women may be enough to sedate me but the attraction is lukewarm at best. It is nothing compared to what I want to do to you, sister." He whispered heatedly. Clary held her breath and tried to still her body from shaking. "There is nothing I want more than to lift up this long skirt and steal your innocence right here and now. I could only imagine how your virgin body would respond to me. I would fuck you until I have you screaming me a name." He grinned wickedly before bringing his lips to kiss hers. Clary struggled against him but failed. She was no match for his sheer strength. His blood and training made him too strong so she did the only thing she could think of. She parted her lips and bit down on his lip. Jonathan jerked back bringing his hand to his lip releasing her from his grip. She recoiled from his touch and tasted the bitter taste of blood in her mouth.

"You little bitch." He hissed wiping the blood from his lip. Clarissa fearing for her life bolted into a run down the hallway. Her brother may be stronger than her but she was faster or, at least, she would have been if it wasn't for the stupid heeled shoes she was forced to wear. Jonathan was on her in a moment grabbing her and tossing her roughly against the wall. She gazed up in horror at his hand raised poised to strike her as the doors to the throne room opened. "I don't think the King would approve of his daughter's face blemished before meeting the suitor downstairs your royal highness." Magnus Bane stated looking at the siblings. Jonathan hissed a low profanity under his breath before releasing her with a look that promised retribution later.

"Of course warlock. A lapse in judgment on my part. My sister is still learning her place now if you'll excuse me." Jonathan said promptly turning and leaving Clarissa and Magnus alone in the deserted hallway. The princess took in a deep breath as her knees buckled under her. Magus caught her in his arms before she hit the floor. "Hush now my dear, everything will be alright." He said soothingly. Clary shook her head and allowed the tears to fall. "No, it's not Magnus. Jonathan is hell bent on claiming the throne." She cried. Magus rubbed her back and pulled her into his chest. "Calm yourself my little Clary Sage You have always known that your brother wanted the throne. You can still advocate it and join the priesthood."

"Father would never allow that and neither would Jonathan. He wants _me,_ Magnus. I offered him his choice of any bride and he refused. He actually wants me, me, in his bedroom to torture and do twisted things to. I knew he looked at me with that look of determination in his eyes. I always thought he wanted to murder me and claim the throne but no. He wants to marry me and you and I both know how is gets when he is dead set on something." She cried. Magnus closed his eyes trying to process this new information. While Clary was innocent Magnus recognized Jonathan's look of lust and possessiveness he gazed at his sister longingly with. A complication that Magnus had shared himself with the king but instead of being disgusted King Valentine seemed to be all the more delighted by the idea of his children marrying. It wasn't uncommon for royalty to marry family and there was little Magnus could do to persuade the king otherwise. He just wished his darling princess hadn't known about the twisted things the prince wished to do to her.

"Don't worry my pet we are going to get you out of this," Magnus replied. Clary's tears broke as she looked up into the warlock's eyes. "How Magnus?" she squeaked. Magnus gave her a reassuring smile looking around the deserted hallway carefully making sure they were truly alone. "Tonight, we are getting you out of here. You are going to run away and I am going to help you." Clary looked at him in awe before nodding her head obediently. She was willing to do anything to get out.

*************Line Break***********

Jonathan passed around his father's lab deep in thought. His fingers itched to touch his throbbing lip but he resisted the urge. He hadn't meant to kiss his darling sister, no not yet. He merely wished to scare her and put her in her place. He had been disgusted listening to her pleading with their father to abolish the marriage creed. Little did she know that their father was the one who changed the law from 20 to 17 last year to push her into marriage. After their father confronted him about his feelings for Clarissa he quickly enlisted help to see that his only son and daughter would be united. Day by day Clarissa looked more and more like her mother, Valentine's queen, and their father hated her. He would never forgive her mother for having an affair. Their father quickly and quietly had his queen and his captain of the guard Luke killed and buried claiming an assassin entered the castle killing both of them. Little did the people know that it was by his hand blood was shed.

"I actually did her a favor Sira." He said addressing the serpent. "Father wanted to kill her and would have if it wasn't for my infatuation. I technically saved her life! She should be coming to my bedroom, bare, offering herself up in gratitude but no instead I get bitterness and reluctance." he hissed punching the hard wall with his fist. After a few moments of heavy breath, he collected himself. "It is of little consequence, though. She will soon be mine and no one would dare stand between me and what I desire. Once she is my daddy dearest will have an accident and the throne will finally be mine." The small serpent hissed with approval. The snake had been a present from his mother and the only thing he had left to remember her by. The large python was long, beautiful and obedient to him. He often pictured his giant python Sira wrapped around Clarissa's delicate naked body holding her in place while he did things that no brother should rightly do to a sister. _Sister_ , the title was of little concern to him, though. He was only her half sibling and that was before his father tainted his blood with demon blood. They were not related enough for it to affect things, not that he would care either way.

Jonathan frowned recalling the conversation from the hallway once more. How dare she ask him to help her run away? Was she really so innocent and naive not to see the way he looked at her? He thought he had made his intentions pretty well known especially after getting their fathers approval. Still she had the gall to ask him to help her run away and marry someone else. As if anyone compared to her. Jonathan sat down and ran his fingers through his hair. She would see soon how much he desired her. Fighting him was a lost cause and defiance would be punished. He would have Clarissa as his wife and he would kill anyone who stood in the way.

********Line Break************

Clary grasped the sides of her hood tightly. She was cold in the cool night air and shivered from her bare midriff. She was dressed up in a palace dancer and the revealing clothes made her feel uncomfortable. The green lace pants were sheer and lacked real resistance to the elements, still they were beautiful. The crop top hugged her small chest and accented her flat stomach. She had taken off the coined skirt to avoid making any necessary noise. Her long auburn hair was braided on the sides and into a thick luscious braid down her back. Her make-up had been done beautifully and made her deep sea green eyes sparkle. She had always felt like an ugly duckling but what Magnus friend Isabelle had done to her was striking. Isabelle and her brother worked in the palace and traveled back and forth for work. They were going to smuggle her out of the palace and be far away by the time anyone realized she was gone. She had already told her maid that she wasn't feeling well and left a note asking to be left alone for the day. She even laid pillows under the blankets for added effect.

She placed the hood over her hair hiding her face as Isabelle pulled her into the cart. "Okay, sweetheart don't worry we are going to get you out of here. Just follow our lead and everything will be okay." The raven-haired beauty smiled. The cart began pulling forward as they made their way to the gate. Clary waited with bated breath as the cart drew nearer expecting Jonathan or the guards to stop them at any moment and sure enough, they did.

"Halt." The guard commanded. Isabelle shook her head quietly at Clary before removing her hood. "Oh Meliorn, what a delight to see you again." Isabelle flirted. The guard halted and stood in his tracks stunned. Clary couldn't blame him after all Isabelle was breathtakingly beautiful. She was tall a lean with long raven hair and silky sun-kissed skin. She was curvy and wore tight fitting clothes with a bright ruby accented her chest. The girl's almond eyes stood prominently against her delicate face which was smiling brightly at the guard. "Lady Lightwood, it has been many moons since you have visited the castle." The guard replied trailing his eyes down Isabelle's frame.

"It has Meliorn but duty calls. The princess is getting married shortly and will require entertainment. Something my family specializes in if you recall." She winked. The guard nodded pleasantly looking away. "It is a shame I had to catch you leaving my lady," he replied. Isabelle smiled glances back to her brother. "It is but you will see us shortly. As for tonight, I am afraid we are in a rush. It is late and there is much planning to do. If I do not do a good job, I doubt the king will ask for us back. I pray you understand?" she smiled. "But of course, my lady. Please proceed. I hope to see you and your beautiful friend back again shortly." The guard smiled addressing Clary.

Isabelle laughed. "I am glad you like her, though forgive my friend. She is very shy which is a good quality. Rather quiet not to draw attention from the prince I always say." She added. The guard stiffened and grew serious. "Alas, my lady I fear you are right. I pity the poor princess if she is forced to marry that monster. She is too kind for this world. I bid you goodnight and hope to see you soon." He sighed before bowing and turning to open the gates. Clary's eyes followed the guard trying not to meet her gaze. Isabelle sensed her stress and patted her shoulder. "It's okay sweet girl, we will get you out of here. The prince has been infatuated with the princess and has not bothered with a servant in a while." Clary nodded looking away. Magnus had not told his friends that she was the princess and asked her not to reveal such information to anyone. Isabelle seemed obvious. She was very kind but oblivious while the frequent looks Alec gave her the feeling that Isabelle's brother was anything but a fool.

The trio watched the gates open and waved to the guard as they departed. Once they finally made it over the bridge and out of the town Clary finally released a breath. "Our home is just passed the next hill," Isabelle spoke after an hour. "You will be safe there." Clary doubted she would be safe anywhere. The trees passed as Clary spotted the sun began to rise. A sudden shout caused her to jump out of her skin.

"Be still where you are!" A voice called out. Alec halted the carriage as dozens of men appeared with arrows armed and pointed at them. "Give us your money and no harm will come to you." Alec stood up slowly raising his hands in the air. "We are dancers and have no money on us." Isabelle's brother called. A vibrating laughter ensued. "You came from the palace. Save your lies for the dungeons. You will find no sympathizers with the king here." The hooded figure spoke dropping from the tree branch above them. He aimed his sword at Alec who stood his ground.

"Leave my brother alone you coward," Isabelle replied leaping forward. She was quickly drawn back by a pair of hairy arms. "We have a feisty one here Jace. What should we do with her?" the man said addressing his leader. The leader, Jace smiled removing his hood. "I saw we kill them." He smiled. All thoughts went out of the window as Clary lunged forward a knocked the bandit down. The man's sword went flying as Alec rushed the man holding his sister, hitting him and breaking his nose. Blood spattered everywhere as Jace leaped up and rushed at the dark haired man. Clary crawled forward and grabbed the blade. The commotion set off a series of chaos and shouts. The horses got scared and roared forward galloping.

The leader and Alec struggled to roll on the back of the cart. Isabelle rushed forward to grab the reigns as Alec tried desperately to push the golden haired man off. Clary got to her feet and moved to help him. At that moment, the blonde hit Alec in the gut. The dark haired boy leaned over trying to catch his breath as the blonde's eyes fell on her. "The sword princess and no one gets hurt," Jace called extending his hand. Clary's fingers trembled. He couldn't know that she was the princess could he? He said it himself he didn't support Valentine... then again the crowned princess would be a mighty fine barging chip. Clary stood her ground and took in a deep breath thankful that her brother had insisted on her leaning sword fighting.

"Come and get it blondie." She spat taking a proper stance. Jace looked at her, his golden eyes growing wide with amusement. "Have it your way little mouse." He replied. Clary knew that she needed to make the first move. She was smaller and the element of surprise was something she needed if she hoped to throw him off. She went to lunge forward at the same time the cart his rocks. The bumps shook her off balance and caused her to crash into the blonde. The momentum was strong enough to send both of them over the railing and off the cart. The sword fell through the air as Jace's arms wrapped around her bracing for impact. Jace slammed down against the dirt landing on back with a startled Clary on top of him. The impact caused the wind to knock out of him and he lay on the ground gasping desperately trying to catch his breath.

Clary was in shock and got up slowly looking at the cart moving quickly down the road away from her. Jace's quick intake of breath alerted her to the danger of her new predicament. She quickly rolled off of him and got up to her feet. She grabbed the sword from the ground and turned to face the leader. Her hood falling down to her shoulders revealing her hair and face in the process. The blonde looked at her gasping surprised by her appearance. Clary thought about killing him in his defenseless state. Despite being a thief he had saved her life and surely that attributed to something. Still he wasn't alone and she still wasn't sure if he knew her true identity. She had to get out of here. She met the golden man's eyes before turning and running. The small slippers were not good for running through the woods but she had to make due. She slipped and almost fell many times in her rush to get away.

She had run for twenty minutes before she found that she was lost. Stopping she turned to look around trying to get her baring's, the sword still gripped tightly in her hand. "I was wondering when you were going to come to terms with the fact you are alone and don't know where you are going." A voice spoke. Clary turned upward and spotted the clan leader looking down at her casually from the tree. "Come any closer and I'll kill you." She said keeping her voice study. Jace chuckled. "If you wanted to kill me you would have already done that sweetheart. Now put down the sword and I'll help you find your way back to your friends. I don't want to hurt you." He said cockily leaping down from the tree. Clary took a step backward raising the blade. "Sure. Don't think I don't know that bandits rape, pillage and steal." She retorted. At this Jace just shrugged. "That might work for some but not us. True we steal but it's only from those who can afford it. We use that money to feed the poor darling. As far as the rape thing goes I prefer my damsels willing." He smiled arrogantly. A part of hi reminded her of her brother in the good days before father twisted him.

"And why should I believe you? You're the one who attacked us unprovoked if I recall?" She stuttered trying to find her footing. Damn these shoes she thought. Jace took another step forward. "Listen Mouse, I'm not going to hurt you. I will trade you, the sword for help back to the road. Deal?" he asked. Clary looked at him confused slipping and bracing herself against a tree. "Why is this sword so important to you?" she asked. Jace's face grew stern and looked reluctant to answer. "It was my fathers and it's all I have left to remember him by. Do we have a deal?"

Clary looked down at her feet, her surroundings and then the sword before turning to look back at the blonde man before her. By the angel he was handsome. His golden eyes shone brightly against his golden long hair. He had a prominent jaw and smooth light skin. He was tall and muscularly built mostly likely due to all of his extracurricular activities. Clary thought it over as Jace stood in front of her growing impatient. She could say no but the chances of her beating him were not good and running away in these shoes even less likely. She really didn't have a choice; he would win no matter what; might as well extend the olive branch. "Do I have your word that you will take me safely to the road and point me in the direction of York if I give you your precious sword?" she stated. Jace's jaw grew taunt. "You have my word that I will lead you safely to the road and point you in the direction of York." He said sternly.

Clary nodded and lowered the sword. Jace took a step and hesitantly took the sword from her. Now was the moment of truth, he could kill her or make good on their bargain. She waited patiently for him to move. He sheathed the sword in his belt and took a step forward. Clary leaned back meekly as he moved closer and pushed the hood back. "A face like yours is too lovely to hide beautiful. May I have the honor of knowing your name before we take leave?" He asked.

Clary bit her lip nervously. "Ah, I see. We'll my dear lady my name is Jace. Come and let's get you out of these woods." She said extending his hand. She accepted it begrudgingly knowing that with these shoes she needed all the guidance she could get. Jace led her silently to the road not making a noise. She was surprised when she spotted the road after ten minutes. He lifted her up onto a rock and helped her climb onto the road before hoisting himself up. Clary smiled pleasantly. The sun was up in the sky and it was early morning now. She still had time before they realized she was missing. She quietly turned to Jace. "Thank you for keeping your word. Will you please tell me which direction York is now?" she asked excitedly. Jace looked at her cautiously before smiling flirtatiously. "It is just beyond that hill sweetheart. Now would you agree that I have honored our bargain?" he asked,

Clary smiled and nodded her head. "Yes, you took me to the road and pointed out the direction to York. I can take it from here. Thank you." She replied and started to turn to leave when he took a sudden step in front of her. "I wouldn't thank me just yet angel." He smiled cockily. Clary took a step back sensing something wasn't right. "But you promised-"

"I promised to take you to the road safely and point you in the direction of York. I never agreed I would let you go after that mouse." He replied coyly. Clary turned to run but Jace was faster. His strong arms wrapped around her as she struggled veraciously. After a few minutes, Jace grew tired of her protests and took out a small rag from his pocket. He placed it over her mouth as she inhaled deeply. Clary felt her vision swarm and her body grow weak before everything went dark.

Her soft body fell limp against him. Finally, she was out, he hadn't expected such a small thing to make so much fuss. He couldn't help but wonder who she was. She was beautiful and he had planned to take her back to the hideout as soon as saw face after taking that fall. By the angel, his ribs still hurt but nothing was broken. He looked down at the small redhead before pulling her up and heaving her body over his shoulder. The cart had come from the palace and they were always looking for a henchman to help infiltrate the palace. She could be a very useful ally once she was made to see things his way. Still there was something different about this girl. After saving her life and helping her he couldn't help feel attached to her.

He didn't normally partake in kidnapping yet as soon as he saw her he threw all of those notations out the window. She was tiny, delicate and beautiful. He smiled recalling her beautiful green eyes stuck on him as they parlayed in the forest. Jace Herondale wanted this girl he just needed to give her some time and learn who she was. He heard the familiar trot of horses and knew his friends were out looking for him. He made his way to the wagon with a sleeping redhead unconscious over his shoulder. It was daylight and the guards would be out soon, they had to hurry.


	2. Sanctuary

**Chapter 2**

"What do you mean you lost her?" Magnus shrieked pacing wildly back and forth across the floor. Alec took a step back and raised his ran his hands through his long hair. He had never seen his boyfriend so upset before. Magnus was always the calm and collected one out of the group. The house could be on fire, hell it was once, and still Magus never lost his cool collected demeanor. "Magnus calm down." Isabelle chimed in standing up from her place on the sofa. Magnus ignored her and continued pacing back and forth frantically. "Magnus," Alec said calmly placing his hand on his boyfriend's shoulder. "Why is this girl so important? Why are you so worked up?" Alec asked sweetly.

Magnus stopped his pacing and looked into the pleading blue eyes before him. After debating he finally took a deep breath and sighed. "I lied to you Alexander, to both of you. The girl, my friend, isn't a slave." Alec looked at his lover. Isabelle rose studying her friend and placing her hands on her hips. "Then pray tell us Magnus. Who did we smuggle out of the castle?" she asked. Magnus hesitated, "Someone important…really important" he replied. The siblings looked at him sternly not settling for the vague answer. Finally, Magnus gave up and huffed before closing his eyes in defeat. "The girl, Clary…well her name is Clarissa." Alec and Isabelle continued to look at him befuddled, clearly not understanding. Magnus sighed once more. "Princess Clarissa." He whispered. This time they understood and looked at him in shock.

"Magnus! Why didn't you tell us? Don't you think we should have been prepared if we got caught?" Isabelle hissed. "The princess! Are you out of your mind. Prince Jonathan would have our heads. You know how he feels about her." Isabelle yelled. "I didn't think you would have done it if you knew," Magnus answered. "Damn straight we would not have-"

"Alec! How could you say such a thing? You know the princess doesn't deserve to be married to that monster! I mean sure I am not happy about not being given all of the information but as for helping her? We did the right thing, Alec." Isabelle smiled sweetly placing a hand on her brother's shoulder. "Izzy is right. Princess Clarissa is a sweet kind girl who deserves to be happy. Her brother would have kept her locked away and after the scene I walked in on, I assure you it would mostly likely be chained to his bed." Alec looked away uncomfortably and remained silent. Isabelle looked at Magnus with pity, "Well it sounds like we must find her and quickly before the guards do." Izzy said softly. "Or worse, the prince," Alec added.

 **************Line Break***********

By the angel did her head hurt. Clary's mind was swimming as she slowly opened her eyes; desperately trying to focus on the room around her. Her hood had been lowered and she lay flat on her back. She looked down and saw that she was on top of a makeshift bed, still dressed in her dancer outfit. Her arms wrapped around her self-consciously in discomfort at the amount of skin showing. "It seems the little mouse has woken up. Took long enough." A harsh voice scolded. Clary turned and laid eyes on the blonde woman before her. Judging by the looks of the room it seemed she was in some clinic of sorts. "Hey, I'm talking to you little girl. Don't you have any manners? It's rude not to reply to someone when they ask you a question." the young blonde hissed. Clary felt the desire to instruct her that it isn't polite to insult one by calling them names but she digressed.

Looking up at the blonde young woman Clary could see that she was beautiful. Well, she would have been quite beautiful if it had not been for her temper. She had a beautiful figure, long blonde hair, light eyes and slightly pointed ears. Even her lips were beautiful though they were now in a perfect scowl on her face. She was dressed in what could once have been formal nurses attire. Now the dress was faded and tailored to hug her body in a most inappropriate way. Clary opened her lips to answer but was cut off by a movement in the doorway.

"I see your awake angel." The blonde man spoke. "Sorry about knocking you out but I couldn't have you fighting me the entire way back to camp. I hope you understand?" Jace's smiled kindly though Clary didn't believe him for a moment. The blonde nurse before her, who had treated her so coldly turned and smiled at him. "Oh Jace, you know better than to bring strangers to base especially such a meek little rat like this. What could she possibly be good for?" The nurse asked. Jace laughed an uncomfortable chuckle. "Be nice Kaelie." Jace scolded playfully though Clary detected a very serious warning to his voice. It hadn't gone unnoticed by the girl in front of him. "Oh Jace, it has been ages since we have last seen each other. Why don't you come by tonight for a little fun?" she winked. Clary's stomach turned at such a fragrant display of affection.

Jace was obviously a player. Go figure, the only guy she had ever seemed to be attracted to was a world class player; curse her luck. She had bigger things to worry about than Jace and his womanizing ways, though. "Well far be it for me to get in the way of your affairs. If you'll excuse me, I'll be leaving now." The petite redhead spoke rising from the bed. Jace was by her in an instant. "I don't think so mouse. You're coming with me and I won't take no for an answer." He said extending his arm out to her. Clary ignored it, fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me, she thought. The blonde grunted in jealousy and left the room abruptly. "I thought you preferred your damsels willing or is that until you get rejected? After that you resort to abduction?" she smiled mockingly. Jace met her gaze and shrugged. "You are the first girl to not fall prey to my rugged handsomeness. It isn't every day a woman doesn't fall for my charms; I'm winging it Red." He teased.

Clary rolled her eyes and breezed past him. He didn't move to grab her again but walked beside her. She didn't know where she was going and was curious how long he would permit her to lead. When they reached the outside Clary stopped and gasped. Her jaw hung in the air as she took in the scene before her. Houses, tons of houses stood high in the canopy of trees. Bridges connected the pathways where people were moving from one area to another. Lamps on torches burned quietly with blue fire making the entire village beautiful. Clary had only seen blue fire a handful of times when Magnus visited. It was sorcerers fire that would light but not catch onto anything but the enchanted object. Magnus! It was almost sunset and he would be worried about her. She had to get out of here.

"Impressive isn't it?" Jace asked smiling down at her. Clary's stomach knotted as she looked into his golden eyes. "It would be beautiful to paint." She said almost automatically. Jace rose an eyebrow and Clary cursed herself for revealing such information. Only the wealthy had the time and money to waste on art. She took a step forward when she felt Jace's hand grip her arm. "Hold up sweetheart, I am afraid that we must attend to some formalities before we can go running off on a tour," Jace spoke.

"Of course and what formalities does my abductor request?" she asked letting the sarcasm fall from her lips. "Well, I will start with your name. You know mine it is only fair I know yours." He stated obviously content with his actions. Clary bit her lip nervously. What was this man going to do to her? Surely he would turn her back into the castle for whatever reward it would bring if he didn't kill her first. "It isn't a hard question. Why are you so nervous red? It's not like we are palace guards who are going to beat it out of you." He stated. Clary looked away hesitantly. "Clary, my friends call me Clary." She replied softly. Everyone including her family called her Clarissa but Magnus. He had given her a shorter and more affectionate nickname after she messed up the clary sage root in one of the potions he was teaching her to make.

"Clary? That's a nice name and pretty; just like you." He added. "Thank you," she replied hiding a light blush. He smiled his dazzling smile at her and her heart raced. "Why am I here Jace?" she asked bluntly. His smile faded as he looked away. "The guards were coming and there was no way you were going to listen to me so I acted on an impulse. I'm sorry but I didn't want that palace scum hurting us." He lied and began to walk towards the door. Clary followed obediently looking around. How strange it felt to walk behind someone after a life of everyone having to walk no less than five steps behind you. She smiled at the lack of formality and brought her attention back to the golden bandit before her.

"You don't like the palace at all do you?" she asked looking around as she walked beside him. Jace shrugged. "Who does? The guards are cruel just like their king though the prince is much worse. They all should be killed in the public square for the pain and misery they have brought to the people." Jace spat. A shiver ran down her back. She couldn't really disagree with him but the king was still her father and Jonathan…well he deserved whatever came to him. "And what of the princess, the palace staff and court? Do you despise them also?" she asked.

Jace thought for a moment. "I don't think the servants and staff should be punished at all. The court is corrupt and I personally know a few officials that admit to having no say in anything. They actually ration off their own food to help the people and detest the royal family as much as we do." He explained. Clary breathed a sigh of relief. The court was an illusion of power that her father fed the people. They were someone to blame when things got rough but in truth, they had no power or say over anything. "As for the princess well she is King Valentine's daughter. Many say that she is kind but at the end of the day, she is royal. I say kill her with the rest of the damn monarchy." He shrugged. Clary froze in her tracks, fear laced her veins.

Jace turned to look at her startled. "Clary." He called out softly. "Clary, don't worry you're safe now. No more stupid royals or parties. You're safe here." He said softly bringing his hands against her face. Her breath stuck in her throat as she gazed into his beautiful golden eyes. He stared back at her quietly. "Are you going to bring her to the leader or are you going to try making out with our guest Herondale?" a voice called out from behind him.

"Not with you interrupting perfectly good moments like that Bat." Jace teased. Bat frowned shaking his head. "That girl looks pretty smart Jace. I doubt she is going to fall to your charms so easily." He mocked. Jace stood up placing his hands over his heart. "Oh, Bat how you wound me so. For your information, I was showing Clary to our leader. Can you blame me for trying to make her swoon?" he asked playfully. Clary looked on in wonder as Bat examined her closely. "It doesn't seem like your charms are not working with this one. It's nice to finally see you met your match." He said extending his hand to shake hers. Clary who had grown up being bowed to and kissed on shook the man's hand with pleasure. "My name is Bat; it is nice to meet you, Clary. Don't let Jace's actions put a sour taste in your mouth. Not all of members of the rising are bandits and kidnappers." Clary smiled.

"Thank you, Bat." She said gazing back at Jace who looked at the dark skinned man affectionately. "Well Bat, we must be going," Jace said stepping forward and taking Clary's arm into his own before leading her away. Clary couldn't help but wonder what that exchange was all about. Still she had more pressing things to worry about like meeting this leader he was taking her to. Clary watched the sun finally set over the trees deep in thought. It was almost officially one day since she was gone and her absence would be noticed by now. Jace cast her a weary gaze as she sighed. She hoped everything was going to be okay, that she would find Isabelle and Alec and run safely away with Magnus.

Jace turned the corner and lead her into a giant building. The house was full of people all taking their nightly dinner. The food wasn't the fancy palace food she was accustomed to but it didn't look bad either. Clary's outfit was drawing attention and she moved to clasp her cloak shut when Jace pulled her to sit down at a large table. She looked up and saw a large group of men eyeing her appreciatively. She felt Jace's arms snake around her body possessively and the men suddenly dropped their gaze and continued eating.

"I see your friend has awoken." A firm voice spoke addressing them. Clary looked forward and caught a tall man with a blanket expression taking an in front of her. Jace grinned. "Yes. Clary this is Luke our leader, Luke this is Clary a palace dancer that we came across on the main road early this morning." Jace explained. Of course, he wouldn't mention that he and his gang were trying to rob them! She was about to correct Jace when she caught Luke's eyes. He looked pale white as if he had seen a ghost. Even Jace picked up on their leader's sudden discomposure.

"Luke? What's wrong? Why are you staring at her like that?" the blonde asked. Luke's jaw shut as he composed himself. "My apologies Clary, you just look so much like someone I use to know." Clary shrugged as a girl placed a plate of food in front of her and the others. "My father always told me I look just like my mom." She said nervously taking a bite of her food. It actually didn't taste bad at all and it seemed to be calming down her stomach. Jace removed his arm and began eating. Luke continued to look at the petite redhead intently. "You said you were from the palace princess?" Luke asked studying her.

The result was instantons. At the title of princess, Clary froze and looked at him nervously. Luke met her gaze and smiled. Jace took in the situation before him and shrugged. "She doesn't like to be called princess. I found that out the hard way already." Jace jested to Luke. The leader's gaze was still leveled with the girl in front of him. "Yes, my apologies Clary. Please know that no matter what happens you will be safe here. I won't let Valentine or the prince hurt you again." Luke said seriously with compassion shining through. Clary's heart threatened to beat out of her chest with fear. Luke knew who she really was and he was promising her protection. Could she accept it? Would she accept it? There were still things about his confession that through her off. He also said her father's name without his title? Still rather she trusted him or not she had little choice in the matter. Jace was clearly not letting her out of his sight. She would have to buy her time before she could escape.

After dinner, Luke bid her goodnight leaving her with a sorrow expression. When she asked Jace he couldn't seem to place why their leader was acting so strange. Still he was glad that Luke had welcomed her and promised her safety. "Luke must really like you to promise that. Our leader used to work in the palace and usually shows those escaping from the palace with great sympathy but he has never shown so much interest. What is it you said you do?" he asked. Clary prepared herself to give the same story that Alec had drilled into her the night she left.

"I am a dancer in the castle. It was my job to assure guests have fun during the Kings parties." She replied dryly. Jace hummed. "Okay so then why were you leaving in the middle of the night. Dancers are not required to live in the castle. Surely the Lightwoods would have told you that." Jace replied. Clary fidgeted nervously. "How did you know?" she started. Jace grunted. "Everyone knows the Lightwoods Clary and since you don't know that then you must live in the castle."

"Jace please just drop it." She sighed. Jace stopped and turned to face her. She looked away and cast her eyes down to the floor. Jace took a step towards her placing his fingers under her chin and lifting her face to look at him. "I'm not stupid Clary. I know there is more to you than you are letting on but I apologize for hassling you. I want to get to know you better and I hope that you'll trust me enough to tell me someday." He spoke softly. Clary's heart raced as a small smile formed on her lips. "Well maybe if you tell me more about yourself we could be friends?" Jace's lips rose in a small grin.

"Friends? No, not friends." He whispered. Clary's breath caught in her throat as he leaned down and brought his lips softly against hers. She had only been kissed once by her demented brother. This kiss was completely different. Jace's lips were soft, respectful and warm. She found herself leaning into him. After what felt like seconds, he broke off the kiss and smiled. "You should get some rest. The leader wants to see you tomorrow and then I'll be training you. Get some sleep Clary." He whispered reluctantly. Clearly he rather stay here with her than run his patrol duties. She nodded.

"This is my cottage; the guest quarters are full. Luke has requested that you be placed somewhere safe for extra protection." Clary looked at him blushing, the thought of staying in the same house as another man made her giddy. "Take the bed Red. There is a cot in there that I'll use after patrols. There is a pair of clothes on my bed for you to change into. Now, get some sleep." He said sweetly. Clary nodded nervously and made her way to the cottage. "Goodnight Jace." She turned before closing the door. Jace smiled, "Goodnight beautiful." He called. Clary smiled and closed the door quietly. She didn't think her heart would settle down for sleep tonight.

She looked at the fresh pair of clothes laying on the bed. There was a nightgown and a beautiful green dress with a note.

Your mother always looked stunning in green,

I imagine the same would apply to her daughter.

We will speak in confidence tomorrow.

Your protector,

Luke

Clary looked at the dress keeping the tears at bay. It had been so long since she had thought or had been compared to her mother. Most of the old servants who attended while the queen was alive were dead now. Except for the brief happy moments, her father never mentioned her mother. It seemed too painful a subject for him and she rarely wished to tarnish his good mood. She would have to ask Luke how he knew her mother. Maybe he could give her insight into the person she missed more than anyone in the world. Clary put on the green dress, ignoring the nightgown. The dress hugged her waist but was still easy to move in. The sleeves reached her elbows but hung open revealing her arms. She loved it instantly. After placing the clothes in a basket on the floor she got into Jace's bed and closed her eyes. After the events of the day she soon fell fast asleep.

 ***************Line Break***************

"How badly does it hurt?" Jonathan asked looking down at the naked women beneath him. The young blonde met his gaze fearfully. "It is fine your highness." She stuttered. Jonathan's lips smirked with annoyance. "Do not lie to me your idiotic weakling. I couldn't give a damn about your comfort. I requested you because you were a virgin like my bride to be, now tell me how much it hurts before I show you how rough I _can_ be." Jonathan snapped. The poor girl beneath him trembled. The prince had a reputation for being cruel and she obviously didn't wish to see that side of him.

"It hurt a bit at first but not so much anymore. It helped that you stopped for a moment, now It feels different more than anything my prince." The blonde replied meekly. At this, the prince smiled. "Good. Now let's see if we can turn indifference into pleasure?" He said softly. At that moment, a knock sounded at the door. Prince Jonathan began thrusting slowly into the blonde women trying to imagine his sister beneath him instead of this filth, ignoring the door. The poor girl didn't dare make a sound. "I'm busy." He shouted towards the door after the second knock. The staff knew better than to bother him during his play time.

"Forgive me my prince for interrupting but it is urgent!" the man called out from behind the door. "What is it?" Jonathan spat. "It is your sister dear prince. It seems she has run away. No one can find her and your father is up in arms." The servant said. Jonathan's movements stopped as his eyes grew dark and wide with anger. "Tell my guard to prepare themselves. We leave in 20 minutes!" he shouted. The young blonde maid looked up at him horrified. After a moment, his gaze drew back to her and the twisted smirk made her skin crawl. "No need being gentle now." He hissed slamming into her. The poor girl yelped as his hands wrapped around her neck choking her as he rammed into her body. Tears fell down the innocent girl's cheeks as she struggled to stay conscious. This was the prince that the maids spoke of, the ones the ladies of the night feared. In a way, she envied the princess. If the girl had sense she would be long gone by now and free. She hoped Prince Jonathan didn't find her, there are many things much worse than death.


	3. Protection

A/N

Thanks for the reviews friends. They helped motivate me a lot. Here is your reward! :)

 **Chapter 3**

Sunlight littered the room as Clary's eyes slowly opened. She was sprawled out on the soft bed in a small unfamiliar room. Memories came back to her as her heart rate started to settle down. She had to remind herself that this would most likely be her new home for a while. Beside her bed slept her blonde abductor Jace, fast asleep. True to his word he had curled up on the makeshift cot that hung just off of the door next to her. She thought about taking this opportunity to run but Jace must have anticipated this the night before. He had positioned the cot directly in front of the bed, cornering her between the wall and him. If she wanted to get away she would have to step over him. Not an impossible feat but by all means risky.

She looked at the sleeping form beneath her. Jace looked peaceful and gentle, the firm features of his face softened in sleep. She thought back to the kiss yesterday and blushed. She should have pushed him away. She had only known him for a day and it was improper to kiss a boy you just met princess or not. Then again she was basically being forced to _marry_ a complete stranger so by that comparison kissing wasn't so bad. Still, she couldn't let herself fall for someone like Jace. Sure he was handsome and strong and funny and exciting and the only boy she had ever been interested in... she sighed. Jace was still a bandit and, more importantly, he wanted her dead. If he ever found out that she was the crown princess, he would probably slit her throat himself. Tears bit her eyes at the memory. Damn it, she really was falling for him. It shouldn't affect her this much.

Deciding that she needed to get out of here sooner rather than later she took in a deep breath and stretched one leg over Jace's' sleeping form. It was a lucky thing that she had changed into more acceptable clothing last night or there would be no way she would get far in a nightgown or giggling dance pants. Jace was still blissfully sleeping as she shifted her weight above him bringing her leg to the floor. She signed with relief straddling the blonde sleeping form. Her eyes studied his face as she carefully brought her other foot over. She was so close, that was until a sudden knock on the door sounded through the small room.

Jace's eyes shot open as a startled Clarissa jumped. Jace's eyes shot open and he bolted up. Clary lost her footing and landed right on his lap. She cursed her luck as Jace examined her before a knowing grin formed on his lips. He chuckled wrapping his arms around her waist. "Nice try beautiful." He smiled placing a light kiss on her cheek. The knock sounded again. "Yes? Come in." Jace addressed the visitor. A slender young man with light brown hair entered the room. If the sight of women on his captain's lap surprised him he didn't show it. "Luke wants to speak with our guest immediately." He said sternly. Jace grunted. "Of course, he does, well give me a minute to get dressed and- "

"He specifically requested Clary's presence _alone_." The young guard interrupted. Jace looked at him curiously before giving in. "If that is what the old man wants far be it for me to stand in the way. Clary," he said turning his gaze to address the petite redhead in his lap. "Jules will escort you to see Luke. Now no matter what offer he makes you just tell him that you are madly in love with me." Clary looked at him dumbstruck. Jace smiled mischievously and continued. "That should make him back off. You can always bribe him with the fact that he won't have grandchildren if-"

"Jace!" she blushed and rolled her eyes in annoyance. Jules shook his head in exasperation. "Stop scaring the poor girl! You know master Luke hasn't looked at any women since Queen Jocelyn." Jules spat. Clary froze and looked at the young man. "What did you just say?" Clary asked seriously. Jace's grip on her hips tightened. "Jules, keep your damn mouth shut!" Jace barked. Jules looked down in guilt. "No, no," Clary begged looking back to Jace. "Please, I want to know more. Please tell me more!"

"It isn't our story to tell. If you wish to know then ask Luke yourself when you meet with him. Now get going sweetheart, I'll meet you after for defense training. Wouldn't want some bandit to take advantage of you little mouse." He instructed. His voice was firm and she knew at that moment he wasn't going to give in. There was no use begging or pleading, she would have to ask Luke about it. Then if Luke refused to answer she would have to resort to charming the information out of her blonde vigilante later. Clary slowly got up and followed Jules out of the house.

The walk to the leader's house was quiet and awkward. It seemed like no matter how Clary tried to engage Jules in conversation he would only answer questions with as few words as possible. After a few minutes, she just gave up. It was morning in the treetop village and people were moving about their business. The forest floor was damp with mist and the air was nice and cool. Everything felt magical and she longed to show it to Magnus. Looking around she noticed that there were few woman and most of them had children on their back or in their arms. They looked at her curiously. A few of them threw her looks and the men appreciative glances. She figured a band of bandits didn't have many single women. She paid them little mind and followed the Jules obediently.

They finally came to a simple house in the center of the entrance square. It was by the dining hall and didn't look like a leader's house. Jules knocked on the door before opening it for her to enter. She thanked him and walked cautiously inside. The room was bare except for a bed and small table in the corner. It was much larger than Jace's but still smaller than most generals in her father's arm. Looking forward she noticed that the table was set for two and was littered with breakfast items. At it stood the tall ridged man she met last night. His dark hair and brown eyes studied her form sullenly. "I see that dress fits you. I knew it would." He addressed her. Clary nodded looking down to admire the green dress once more.

"Thank you, I love it." She replied. Luke nodded and gestured for her to take the seat in front of him. She did so obediently and they both sat. "I took the liberty of having breakfast brought up. I wasn't sure what you liked so I had a few items brought. You must be hungry princess." He explained. Clary shivered at the title. Luke noticed her discomfort and apologized.

"I hope to speak with you frankly Clarissa, I mean Clary. That is why I asked to meet with you privately." He stated taking a bite of the eggs on his plate. Clary ate a grape trying not to appear nervous. "You seem to know more about me and my family than even I am aware of." She replied. Luke grunted uncomfortably. "Yes, I suppose you can say that. Still I want you to know that I intend to protect you, Clarissa. You and your identity are safe here. I will not turn you over to your father or brother and I will do everything in my power to help you. Of that, you have my word, princess."

"Please stop calling me that." She begged. "I don't want to be called that ever again." Luke met her gaze. "It is who you are Clary. You are Queen Jocelyn's daughter and rightful princess of this land. You can run but you can never change your blood, my dear." Luke stated. Clary shook her head begrudged. "I know who I am and it is not what my father and brother want me to be."

"Ah yes your brother. I am afraid my intelligence informs me that he is aware you are missing and has been searching for you. His wrath will be considerable until he finds you. I take it you ran away to avoid being married to him?" he asked taking a bite of his bread. Clary nodded. "Valentine was always a sick bastard," Luke said under his breath. Clary hesitated and looked at him.

"Why do you refer to me by my title but not my father? Did you know him? I know you knew my mother." She asked. Luke looked away for a moment choosing his words wisely. Clary waited trying to remain patient. Finally, Luke spoke. "I indeed know your father. Few know this but I was one of his king's guard before he married your mother. He had become captivated by the young princess of the Fairchild kingdom. Your mother at the time was no older than you. She had the misfortune of attending a party where your father was present. The ladies and princess of other lands were swarming around the handsome young king like honey bees. Your mother, however, paid him little mind which made him all the more interested in her. He attempted to get her attention many times but failed. It wasn't until she had left the room for air that he finally decided to make his move. They spoke on the balcony amongst themselves for much of the night. Your father could be very charming when he wanted to be." Luke sighed.

"After that, he made it a point to attend any party she would be at and visit her frequently. Her parents were not thrilled with the new king and told their daughter to be cautious. Of course, they both were unexpectedly killed in a fire on one of their travels. An accident that I am sure Valentine had his hand in. Still I could never really prove it. He kept those acts away from me. I had often been in charge of keeping your mother company when duty called your father away. I had enjoyed spending time with the princess. She reminded me much of my sister back home you see, I couldn't help but be protective of her. It was a trait that Valentine used to his advantage knowing that she would be kept safe at all costs around me."

"Still your mother confided in me. She was heartbroken over her parent's death and Valentine seemed to be growing distant day by day. War was changing him and he knew he was losing her. That was when he kidnapped Queen Lilith after your mother refused him. He threatened violence and war with her home if she refused. Her hand was forced, she had to marry him. I wanted to help but there was little I could do. It seemed once she accepted his temper calmed down. He seemed to be happy again, not the same mind you but happy. Things settled in and your brother was born."

"That was when things changed once again. Your mother was such a loving creature but she hated that child. She always told me there was something dark and wrong about him. I chocked it up to jealous until I came across your father feeding the child one day. It wasn't milk he was feeding him but blood, black demon blood. He was corrupting his own blood and it made me sick. I should have trusted what she had said. The Fairchild family always had a sixth sense for that sort of thing. Of course, at this point, your mother was already 6 months pregnant with you. There was no way I could take her and escape at that point. Still I told her about what I had seen and she was cautious from that point on eating anything her husband gave her. That was when Magnus came to take care of your mother. Valentine disagreed strongly but your mother's approval meant more than anything in the world to him."

Clary listened on patiently nibbling her toast. "We were ecstatic when you were born happy, healthy and normal. Oh did your mother love you more than anything in the world. Your father was delighted to finally have a proper heir though I feel like he was just happy to have something to tie your mother to him. A year went by and a new war started. Your father was gone frequently and I was in charge of taking care of your mother. Despite my better judgment she and I well…we fell in love Clary." The redhead looked at him cautiously. "I don't understand." She stated. "You know my father well enough to know better than to get in the way of what he wants."

"That I do my dear. Your mother and I both knew that still the heart wants what it wants. Your father had spies all around the castle so of course he found out. He knew that we liked to meet by the garden. He waited with a knife ready and aimed to kill me." Luke struggled trying to keep the tears at bay. Clary hesitated before asking her next question. "If he wanted to kill you what happened. You're still alive and she is…"

"Yes, she is dead. Jocelyn threw herself in front of the blade at the last minute. Valentine was devastated as was I. He had me shackled and beaten, sometimes by his hand and others by his guards. I didn't care at that point, though. My heart was broken so why shouldn't my body match? Valentine must have guessed this because he let me go." Clary looked at him in confusion. "He let you go?" Clary asked surprised. "Yes," Luke replied. "You see death would have been a relief but life, a life without your lover and knowing that the reason she wasn't here was because of you? Now that was a greater hell than anyone could imagine. Valentine knew this and banished me. After a few years of wallowing in self-pity and alcohol, a friend of mine found me and reminded me of what Jocelyn would really want. She would want me to be happy and for her people to prosper. After that, I made it my mission to help take down Valentine while hoping to be of aid to you one day. When Magnus told me that he was going to help you escape I-"

"Magnus knows I'm here?" she asked standing up. Luke looked at her pained. "Well, he does now. Mind you he didn't tell me how he planned to get you out. If I would have known, I would have never had Jace attack that carriage. It was a routine mission. We didn't even know it was the Lightwoods. They are one of the few kind noble families in the area. I sent a message to him late last night apologizing for the mistake and letting him know we had you. I am thankful that Jace had half the mind to bring you here instead of leaving you in the forest."

"Oh yes, I am so grateful for that." She said sarcastically. Luke just looked at her and smiled. "Jace isn't everyone's cup of tea though he seems to be most woman's and he seems pretty taken with you dear," Luke stated playfully. Clary frowned into her cup of orange juice. "He has his moments. I don't know him all that well to be honest. I am pretty sure if he knew who I really was he would kill me." She replied. Luke raised an eyebrow before sighing.

"He does hate the royal family but he isn't a senseless killer. He has a personal vendetta against the king, one of which I cannot fault him for. I doubt he would hurt you before he met you or now. It isn't in his nature to be cruel. He really is a good man when he has his head on straight." Luke huffed. A knock alerted them that someone was at the door. 'Enter." Luke commanded. The door opened slowly and the man in questioned walked forward.

"I'm sorry for the interruption but the baggers brought more spoils from the palace. They are asking for you." Jace explained. Luke nodded and released a heavy breath. "Well my dear, I hope that you chose to stay with us. I cannot think of a safer place for you to hide out in." Luke addressed her boldly. Clary understood the question and warning behind his statement. "Thank you, I think I would like to stay here." She smiled. Luke returned the grin as his eyes sparkled with unsung hope. Jace seemed to be delighted by this news as well. "Probably for the best sweetheart. The prince is on a rampage, apparently he is trying to hunt someone down. Probably another traitor but still best to keep our heads low until his anger boils over." Jace replied. Clary looked down trying to mask her features. She hoped her brother didn't hurt anyone innocent because of her. Luke seeming to sense the directions her thoughts were going instructed Jace to give her a tour of the village before he began training her. All members of the village were apparently trained in basic combat techniques in case they ever needed to defend themselves. Clary agreed happy to have something to take her mind off of the situation.

-Line break-

The crown prince threw the picture frame across the room. The glass shattered as it made an impact with the wall. "Damn it all!" he shouted running his hands through his platinum blonde hair. He was so close, so damn close and Clarissa had to ruin everything. It had been three days and no one had seen hind nor hair of her. He threw his dagger across the room wedging it into his headboard. He needed to find her or everything he had worked so hard for would be gone. He wanted, no, he needed his sister. Everything would be worthless if he didn't have her next to him to watch him, congratulate him and see him succeed. He would find her and when he did she would be chained to his bed until the wedding and probably for a long time after.

He needed a way to find her and a way to gain power. He had been playing his father's game for too long; it was time to change the rules. He knew just what to do as well. It was time he paid his mother a little visit and discuss a certain lamp. The princes grabbed his dark cloak and slammed the door. He quietly made his way down the hall and into the carriage. "To the lake and step on it!" he commanded.

-Line Break-

"you're pretty good with a sword mouse. "Jace praised. Clary rolled her eyes at the nickname he often referred to her as. "Thanks, blondie," she replied. "Blondie?" he asked. "What you don't like it? Well, I don't like being called Mouse." She retorted. Jace grinned at her mischievously. He enjoyed getting her riled up. He leaned in bringing his face close to hers. She froze meeting his smoldering gaze, her breath caught in her throat and her heart pounded against her chest. "Would you prefer I called you something more _enduring_?" he asked seductively. "Maybe something that would lay my claim on you? Something to stop the mindless drool that the men in the village gaze at you with perhaps? You have but to ask sunshine."

"You're very..." she struggled to form a coherent sentence as his lips inched closer to hers. "Forward?" he inquired. "handsome." She finished. Jace chuckled as a crimson blush littered her cheeks. "I'm a good kisser too, allow me to demonstrate." He whispered claiming her lips in one quick motion. Clary's body melted against him as her mind raced. She knew that he was a player. The girls across the village that she had made friends with while Jace was away on patrols warned her as much. Jace had quite the reputation yet he didn't treat her with another less than respect. He never touched her or tried to jump in the sheets with her. He had given her his bed for the last couple of nights and never once tried to touch her.

Sure she should be pushing him away instead of drawing closer, slapping him instead of running her hands through his hair and pulling away instead of opening her lips to invite him in. By the angel did all her ambitions leave her when his lips touched her. She was falling for him, hard and fast. He tasted like sunshine and freedom and she became hungrier every moment that passed. The feeling was mutual as Jace gripped her tightly. She didn't know how long they stood in the empty training area kissing before a loud cough interrupted them altering them they were no longer alone.

"Sorry to interrupt," Jules said sternly. "Yeah, I am sure you are," Jace granted not breaking his gaze with the beautiful young woman in front of him. "Your right, I'm not sorry in the least. Now if you don't mind Luke wants to see Clary. Apparently some warlock wants to- "Jules started. "Magnus!" Clary shouted excitedly. "Where? Where are they?" she asked. Jules studied her for a moment. Jace also looked at her amused. Clary was always so calm and reserved. "They are in Luke's house, I would be happy to escort-" Clary broke away from Jace and ran forward. "No need, I know how to get there." She called before breaking into a full run across the platform while Jules and Jace watched her in shock.

"Clary!" Jace called but she was too far away to hear. Jules looked at him and smirked. "Guess you lost your girl to a warlock. Tough break man." He teased. Jace folded his arms defensively. "I don't think I have anything to worry about. Clary is pretty smitten with me as you saw." Jace retorted. Jules gave him a sour look. "Yes, and if Luke walked in on that display he would have had your head. I know you chase anything with legs but I thought you would have more sense than to mess with Clary. It is obvious that Luke favorites her, you're asking for trouble." Jules warned. Jace looked at him coldly.

"Contrary to your belief I don't sleep with every girl around here and even if I did Clary is different. I actually care for her. I am not looking to corrupt her innocence and walk away." Jace spat. Jules shook his head in disbelief. "Really you don't sleep around? What about Kaelie?" Jules hissed. Jace grunted with frustration. "I never slept with her! She came on to me, got drunk and I let her sleep in my bed. Unlike you, blonde's aren't my type!" Jace argued. "What is that supposed to mean?" Jules yelled pulling his fingers into fists. "You are just jealous that I entertained Emma's fantasy and flirted with her. You've had it out for me ever since!" Jace accused taking a step forward. "I'm sorry I stopped my friend from falling for your charms."

"Jules I was never interested. I did it to make you jealous so you would finally grow a pair and admit your feelings to her." Jace barked. "What?" Jules asked. "Forget it, Jules, stay clueless. Now if you'll excuse me I have a redhead to look out for. As you are well aware of girls tend to move on when a guy doesn't show his interest." Jace grunted turning away and walking over the bridge towards the center of town where Luke's house was located. Jules stood there dumbfounded for a few moments before moving. Did Emma like him really? She had moved on from Jace and into a new relationship rather quickly. He shook his head. He didn't have time to think about that now. He had duties to attend to and Luke would have his head if he found him lacking.


	4. Falling Hard and Fast

**Chapter 4**

By the angel if the coachman didn't shut up he was going to kill someone. Prince Jonathan couldn't help but feel angry. He had lost his sister, his one chance at the throne not to mention his possession. Their father was furious and blamed him for scaring her off stating that he had been too rough with her. Jonathan was known for his temper and being in a foul mood often. Wanted to hit Clarissa hadn't been an outburst in his father's eyes but his normal behavior. Jonathan classified it as an outburst, though.

He had never tried to strike her before he actually did everything in his power to prevent it really. Clarissa was the only blood relation that he could stand and he wanted her. He didn't want to hurt her but damn did she force his hand sometimes. She quickly learned of his obsessive behavior when she came back from a summer trip at 6 years old. He had beaten a servant boy bloody when he caught them playing with wooden swords. After that, no one came around her and Clarissa even stopped sparing with the captain's young son asking for private lessons instead. She was, is and always will belong to him. He needed to find her and with his mother's help, he would.

The carriage stopped as a man's face appeared in the opening. "My prince, there is a woman approaching." He stated. Jonathan bolted up and grinned. "Stop and leave us" he grunted. The man nodded and slowed the carriage to a stop. Jonathan opened the door and stepped out. The women in front of him smiled. After waiting for the guards to leave he leaned forward and embraced the woman. "You look just like your father." She said sadly. Jonathan looked away.

I can't help that fact mother. She nodded reluctantly. "My son, it has been awhile since I have seen you. What troubles you?" the women in the red cloak asked addressing the young prince. "I've come for the lamp. I think it is the time that my father gets what's coming to him, don't you think?" he stated. The woman's face twisted into a bold grin laced with wickedness.

 **-Line Break-**

"Magnus," she yelled rushing through the door and into the warlock's arms. Magnus grinned like a cheesier cat finally having his girl safe and sound in his arms. "By the angels, you had me so worried darling," Magnus spoke pulling her into his arms tighter. "You won't believe how frantic I've been especially with your brother on the war path." Clary took in a deep breath. How she missed Magnus's scent. He was the only concrete thing she had in her mundane superficial palace life. "Is Jonathan really searching for me home by home?" she asked. Magnus hesitated and avoided the question. "Don't worry my little Clary sage, Luke and I won't let him get anywhere near you," Magnus replied.

"You and Luke huh? So where does that leave Isabelle and I then?" Alec called out from behind the pair. Clary was in such a rush to meet Magnus that she didn't even notice the Lightwood siblings standing against the way by the entry door. Clary let go of Magnus and took a shaky step towards the pair. "Alec and Isabelle, you're both okay. I am so relieved that you are all right." She stuttered blushing at having witnesses to her and Magnus's exchange. "It is nice to see you again Clary. I wish it were under better circumstances." Isabelle replied. Alec looked at the small girl oddly not thrilled that someone had such a close relationship with his boyfriend that he was not aware of. They stood in silence for a moment before another voice spoke up from the other side of the room. "Still circumstances could be much worse. I hear the prince has abandoned the search and disappeared." Luke stated gaining their attention.

Clary looked away. It wasn't like her brother to just give up on anything he wanted. She had a bad feeling that wherever her brother disappeared off to it wasn't good. "I know he does disappear sometimes. He would never tell me where he went though and to be honest I never really asked. It was a relief to not be around him for a few days. Still whenever he did come back he was almost worse than before he left." She said softly trying to make sense of things. The others studied her quietly. "Well since we can't control what the Prince is doing then let's focus on being prepared to deal with him when he returns." Alec spoke up. "Don't worry Clary, we'll take care of you no matter what happens." Isabelle said reassuringly. "Maybe Alec and I can stay and help you-"

"That won't be necessary." Luke spoke. "I have her with my best captain. She will be safe." Clary blushed thinking about Jace. Unfortunately, nothing seemed to go unnoticed by Magnus. "And this captain is a man I assume?" Magnus asked. "It's okay Magnus, Jace has been very nice." Clary argued softly. The warlock went stiff and set his heated gaze on Luke. "Jace! You put Jace in charge of her care?" Magnus shouted. Clary took a step away from the two men. "What were you thinking? You know that Jace is…is- "

"Smart, intelligent, brave, exceptionally skilled in battle, handsome?" a voice finished. The group looked at the blonde captain that had just opened the door catching the last bit of the conversation. At least, Clary hoped he had only heard the last bit of the conversation. "I could go on if you prefer. I do have an endless list of desirable traits." Jace mused. Clary smiled at her blonde bandit. He would surely be able to guess her identity if he was here any earlier. Magnus studied the blonde captain before continuing. "I was going to say senseless womanizer but whatever helps you sleep at night captain." Magnus all but growled.

"Well I can't please everyone." Jace shrugged in indifference. "Jace why are you here?" Luke asked stepping in front of Magnus. Jace frowned and looked at his leader. "I came to take Clary down to the huts for training. You wanted her trained so she could defend herself if I recall. I was planning on doing that this morning before it gets warm and the fields get crowded." He explained. Clary's cheeks flushed as she caught the small wink he sent her way. Luke smiled. "You have a point; I rather not have in her in crowded places just yet. Please escort Clary to the fields, I will find you once Magnus and I are finished discussing safety measures." Luke finished. Jace nodded and was turning to leave when he spotted Alec.

"Ah, you!" he said addressing the older Lightwood sibling. Alec looked up and met Jace's gaze. "Sorry about the mix up the other day. If we would have known it was you and your sister we wouldn't have gone after you." Jace apologized. Alec stood stoically with his arms folded across his chest. "So we heard, I guess it worked out alright in the end. Clary is safe and that is all that matters." Alec retorted. Clary figured that was Alec's way of accepting an apology. Jace raised an eyebrow and chimed on cautiously. "This little mouse really means a lot to you guys. Why is she so-"

"Okay Jace lets go train it's getting late." Clary called out from behind him grabbing his arm and pulling him toward the door. Jace chuckled allowing her to tug him out of the small crowded room. Clary turned and looked back before closing the door. "I love you Magnus, I'll see you later. Take care of him Alec and make sure he doesn't go overboard!" Clary called out over her shoulder. Alec shook his head but smiled. It was Clary's way of administrating Magnus to him. Meaning, she loved the warlock but she wasn't interested in anyone who didn't have blonde hair and golden eyes. Isabelle catching the underlying admission elbowed her brother playfully. "Told you." She whispered.

Once Jace and Clary were out of the room and the door closed Magnus turned on Luke once again. "He is going to corrupt her and break her heart." Magnus cautioned. Luke smiled. "I don't think you give the princess enough credit." Luke shot back defensively. Magnus took in a deep breath obviously having to spell things out to the bandit leader. "Clary is innocent in many ways especially men. That man is going to seduce her and spit her out. I don't think it wise that she stays with him, especially in the same room." Magnus stated looking at Luke sternly. Luke's smile faded as he addressed the upset warlock before him.

"There is more to that man than any of you knows or that I am willing to divulge. Jace won't hurt her not for a simple night of pleasure. He wouldn't go against my orders not just because they are orders but because he cares for her. You saw it yourself. I've never seen him this way at anyone. I trust Jace completely or I wouldn't have him with her." Luke explained taking a step towards the warlock. "Magnus you have known me long enough to know that I would never hurt Jocelyn's daughter." The warlock looked at Luke and then at his lover. Alec could always be counted on to keep a cool head. Alec nodded his head and Magnus sighed. "So be it Luke but if she gets hurt I take no responsibility for what I will do to your pretty blonde boy," Magnus stated seriously. Luke looked at the warlock for a moment before stepping out of the room.

*********Line Break***********

"Okay, little mouse I know you love having me as your personal guard but I am afraid you need to learn how to defend yourself." He teased handing her a wooden sword. Clary looked at him and smiled remembering that they were thrown off of the cart before they had a chance to duel. "And I take it you're going to teach me Street Rat?" she asked playfully. Jace looked at her pointedly, clearly not liking her new pet name for him. "So that is how we're playing things now _mouse_?" Clary's eyes squinted in response.

"I say let's make things interesting. If I win you have to stop calling me Mouse." She smirked. Jace grabbed his own wooden sword and stepped forward. "And if I win you have to kiss me and never call me street rat again. Agreed?" he bargained. Clary eyed him curiously. "Fine, but no kiss." She replied running forward and going for the win. Jace narrowly dodged her attack. "That was hitting a bit below the belt wasn't it?" he asked jestingly. Clary smiled and twisted on her heels. "No, this is." She smiled aiming between his legs. Jace blocked quickly shaking his finger at her scolding. "You wouldn't want to damage these goods sweetheart. They might make you very happy one day."

Clary huffed and leaped back avoiding one of Jace's blows. "Keep dreaming street rat." She replied mischievously laughing. He frowned once more at the nickname before leaping forward. Clary matched him blow for blow. She had clearly been trained in self-defense with a sword. This was more of a game than a real training match now and Jace knew he was going to have to do something outside of the box to win. "You fight well sweetheart, for a girl." He stated turning and blocking. "I was just going to say the same to you." She teased. Jace smiled drawing her forward bit by bit. Once he had her where he wanted her he pushed forward. Clary stumbled backward and hit the hut wall cursing her herself for falling for such a simple trap.

Jace acted upon her confusion and hit the wooden sword out of her hand. The sword went flying as she looked up into Jace's wide golden eyes. He gazed down at her hungrily bringing the wooden sword to her chest. "I win mouse now for that kiss." He whispered tossing his sword to the ground and pulling her body into his arms. "Jace," she whispered but her protest fell on deaths ears. He leaned down and claimed her lips in an adrenaline fueled motion. Clary moaned into his mouth pushing her body against his. She closed her eyes and let Jace's tongue enter her mouth. He kissed her like she was the very air he breathed. Her mind swam with the scent and feel of him against her. Clary kissed him back full force as her fingers rose and intertwined through his hair. Jace groaned against her lips.

"I guess Magnus was right." A voice called interrupting the couple from the passionate embrace. Jace didn't release her, though. Clary looked up at the source of the voice with ill-disguised disdain. "Isabelle!" she gasped attempting to break free from Jace's grip. Jace wasn't having any of that, though. Clary was his girl, the kiss proved it and he wasn't going to let anyone take her away from him. "So these is what you meant by training? I think it might have been more beneficial for my brother to train her then." Isabelle teased admiring the couple sweetly. "Clary is very skilled at swordsmanship," Jace stated.

"Yes, and I am sure you intend to train her with your sword now? You know a more in-depth instruction now that she has mastered the basics." Isabelle spat folding her arms across her chest. Clary's face turned bright red as Jace chuckled at the innuendo. He was about to make a stark reply but the words died in his throat as he saw Luke and Magnus approaching. Jace took a step away from Clary and grabbed his sword up from his belt. Isabelle giggled at the way he expertly deflected the scene she had just witnessed. Clary looked at him oddly.

"Jace, showing Clary your favorite sword I presume. I thought you were training her not showing off." Luke smirked. Clary looked at Jace who smiled in response while Isabelle rolled her eyes. "I actually beat him so he was trying to look more manly by showing me the sword his father gave him," Clary replied. Luke's eyes widened at Jace put the sword back in its sheath at his side. "Jace doesn't normally share that information when anyone. Consider yourself very lucky Clary. Now if you don't mind I think it is time we established some ground rules while you are here. Magnus nodded his head in agreement keeping his eyes locked on the blonde boy before him.

Clary sighed in preparation of the long list that was sure to come. Being a royal meant an endless list of things that one couldn't do and having an obsessive older brother just made things worse. "Come now Clary sage, it is for your safety after all," Magnus smiled stepping forward and placing his arm around the young woman. "Now I think it goes without saying that you shouldn't leave the village until things cool down," Magnus stated. "I would also like Jace to escort you around. Men here can be a little forward with new visitors especially the pretty ones." Luke added. Great, an entire village of Jonathan's looking to bed her. Why did she choose to stay again? "I also think it wise that you carry this." Alec appeared handing her a blade with intricate detailing. Clary took the short blade from Alec examining the patterns in the blade with fascination. The tall brunet smiled at her watching her with joy. "This, this is beautiful Alec. I can't accept-"

"Yes, you can!" Isabelle chimed in tying a belt holder around the small girl's waist. "It was a present from my late mother but I much prefer my great great grandmothers whip." She smiled. Clary nodded and placed the blade into the holder securing it safely around her waist before turning back to Alec and Isabelle. Emotions high and formalities forgotten she lunged forward hugging them both. Alec was taken aback but Isabelle laughed and returned the embrace. Jace watched the exchange patiently. Clary was important to them but for the life of him, he couldn't understand why. He cared a great deal about a girl he knew practically nothing about. He reserved himself to find out as much information about his little mouse before the next raid.

The next few days passed in a blur. Clary was by Jace's side most every moment of the day except the few nights he had patrol duty. The men in the village who looked at her with lust but now looked away knowing the young captain's wrath should they act upon any of their urges. Clary seemed to glow brightly each day making friends and helping around the village while Jace trained the troops. The others seemed to enjoy her company and he heard in hushed tones that their captain was much more pleasant to be around when he was with the redhead.

Jace still kept a respectable distance from her and besides the occasional kiss, he was a gentleman. He never tried to push her into his bed and had resolved himself to sleeping on the old cot permanently now. They had grown closure with each passing day sharing details about themselves with each other. Jace found out that Clary loved to paint and draw and was very talented. How she acquired those skills was still a mystery. Her favorite color was green and she hated eggs. She had learned that he loved weapons and could play the piano. Though he never shared how he learned with her and she knew better than to ask. The thought of his mother teaching him when he was very young made his throat close with pain. He had continued the lessons after her death as a means to connect with her.

Despite things being pleasant for the last week something still worried Jace, the nightmares. Clary had been having terrible nightmares the last few nights. At first, he thought she wouldn't want to be bothered and pretended to be asleep but by the third night, it was obvious that she needed someone. He had come in last night from patrol to find her crying into the pillow. He ended up holding her the rest of the night until she finally settled down enough to sleep. She didn't tell him what the dreams were about and he didn't ask. She would tell him when she was ready.

It was raining tonight and he was grateful to not be on patrol. Clary had fallen asleep in her green dress since it was freshly washed and her nightgown hadn't dried yet. It didn't take long for her to begin shifting in her sleep once again. Jace got out of his cot and sleepily made his way over to the bed. This time, she was muttering something and he strained his ears to make out the words. "No, please Jonathan don't hurt me!" she screamed.

"Clary! Clary! Wake up you're having a nightmare!" Jace called finally succeeding in waking the trembling redhead. Clary gasped for air looking around frantically. She had fallen asleep after dinner not bothering the change out of her green dress. Above her hovered Jace looking down at her with blatant concern. "Oh Jace!" she cried wrapping her arms around his torso. Jace hushed her softly laying down and wrapping her safely into his embrace.

"Calm down, it was just a bad dream little mouse." He whispered soothingly. "I'm sorry, I'm just scared." She sobbed. Jace could still feel her body trembling. "As you should be sweetheart. Prince Jonathan is a vicious, heartless man but you're safe here. Why does he scare you so much? Talk to me Clary, I can't make it better if I don't know what is wrong." He pleaded. Clary hadn't told him much about her dreams but it was obvious that the Jonathan in her dream was Prince Jonathan. It only made sense with the security measures Luke had around her and the prince's anger when she escaped. Clary shook her head. "You already make me feel better thank you but I don't want you risking your life for me Jace. Jonathan is vicious." She added. Jace pulled her chin up to face him. "Why do you call him Jonathan?" Jace asked quietly.

Clary looked at him with fresh tears running down her face. "What do you mean? It is his name," she answered. Jace shook his head. "I was referring to that fact that you don't address him by his title. You call him Jonathan, not prince Jonathan or even his highness. Just curious mouse." He stated. Clary swallowed and cast her gaze away clearly not wanting to answer the question. "Titles are pointless. We all live and die, a stupid title doesn't change that." She answered. Jace smiled.

"Clary, you're my girl. I know it hasn't been long and we don't know each other well but …." He trailed off. "Listen Mouse, I am a man who knows what he wants and from the moment I saw you after that fall, it's been you," Jace explained. Her jaw dropped at his sudden confession. "I'm not just saying this so you'll let your guard down and I can bed you. I care a lot about you and I can't help but feel like I've known you my entire life…It's strange. I want to protect you Clary but I have to know what is going on in order to do that sweetheart." He pleaded.

"I…I don't know if I can do that Jace. I feel much the same way you do like I've known you my entire life. Are you sure we haven't met before? Did you ever live in the palace?" she asked. Jace hesitated and she felt his body tense. "I'll tell you what mouse. I'll answer one of your questions if you answer one of mine. Deal?" he asked. Clary looked away hesitantly but nodded. "Good. Yes, I grew up in the castle. There was a time I would spend most every day there but that was when I was really young. Probably long before you began to work there. Now, time for my question. Why is Luke so protective of you? Did you know him before I brought you here?" Jace inquired happily to have the attention now off himself.

Clary sighed; a deal was a deal. "No, I've never met him before but he knew my mother. Apparently I am the splitting image of her and Luke recognized me. He promised to protect me because he feels obligated to her." She replied. Jace thought for a moment processing the information. "Where is your mother now? Is your father still around?" he asked. Clary smiled. "That's two questions but I'll indulge you. My mother died when I was very young and my father is still in the palace. What about yours?" she asked smiling. Jace returned her smile with a sly grin. "Touché sweetheart and sadly they are both dead. My father dropped me off with Luke late one night for protection. He never came back and we figured out later that King Valentine killed him." He answered.

Clary was silent processing the information as Jace tilted her head up once more. "Enough talking of the past, it's too sad. Let us think of the future." Jace said. Clary shook her head. "I can't Jace, I'm scared." She whispered. "Well then let me make you feel better beautiful." He replied leaning forward and kissing her softly. Curse him and his ability to make her feel better with a simple kiss. Though this kiss felt anything but simple. It was warm and soft and she found herself melting against him. He felt so right while Jonathan's kiss had felt so wrong. A bolt of lightning and then a crash of thunder rumbled the sky releasing the cold rain stuck in the clouds.

The couple continued kissing on the bed obvious to all of it until the sudden cold made Clary shiver. Jace smiled. "Here, you can have my blanket. The cold doesn't bother me much anymore." He offered starting to get up from the bed. "No!" Clary shouted loudly. Jace looked at her startled. "I mean..." she hesitated catching herself. "I meant that I don't want a blanket. That I rather have, I mean if it is alright with you, I rather have you. I mean… it would really help me sleep and stay warm if you… slept in the bed with me tonight." She stuttered. Jace smiled sweetly leaning back into the bed. "I…I.. don't want sex just-"

"I would love to hold you all night, protect you from the nightmares and keep you warm Clary. I told you that I care about you. I'm not interested in sex until you and I are both ready. Right now there are too many secrets between us. Let's just sleep tonight little mouse, I've been wanting to hold you for the last few nights. Let me take aware your nightmares "he elaborated. Clary blushed but smiled. She wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled into his warm chest. Jace brought the bed comforter over both of them and snuggled into the pillows.


	5. The Secrets We Keep

**Chapter 5**

The smell of rain was refreshing and brought cool relief from the hot days. The sound of raindrops hitting the roof was the first sound she heard. Clary had slept the rest of the night peacefully and finally felt truly rested for the first time in the week she had been staying here. Opening her eyes, she gazed up to find Jace still fast asleep beside her. The room was cold but she was nice and warm curled up next to his body. She couldn't help but smile and wonder if this is what it felt like to be in love. She had spent so long dreading marriage to a stranger or her brother and what horrors it would entail that she never paid much thought as to what being with someone you cared about was supposed to feel like. For Princess Clarissa, it had been about surviving her father's wrath and her brother's cruelty. With Jace she didn't have to worry about all of that, she could be herself. Well not truly herself, he didn't know who she truly was and the closer they became the more afraid she was to tell him.

Jace had told her more than once how much he hated the royal family. Yet when she pressed him on details he only mentioned the King and the prince. She never wanted to ask how he felt about the crowned princess fearing it would attract attention and reveal her identity. However, the desire to know was becoming more unbearable by the day. How long would she be able to contain her curiosity before she asked or revealed her true identity? Clarissa shivered at the thought of his rejection. She had fallen for the blonde haired, golden eyed rugged bandit and she didn't want to lose him.

"You seem to be doing a lot of thinking this morning Mouse," Jace stated taking a relaxing yawn. Clary blushed and smiled at him. "I'm just thinking about what we are going to do today. It is raining so archery is out and most of the things I've been helping out with are outside." She explained. Jace shrugged. "Most of the time everyone stays inside when it is raining hard like this. I think we should stay in bed all day." He smiled mischievously. Clary smiled in return.

"Okay." She replied. Jace froze and looked at her in bewilderment. "Well, I wasn't expecting you to give in so easily. I must have worn down your defenses." He teased. Clary folded her arms and laid her head down on his chest. "Not quite. I just rather stay in this warm bed with you then go outside in the cold." She smiled. Jace leaned forward stealing a soft kiss. "As unbelievably tempting as that it I am afraid we will have to leave this bed if we want food." He frowned. Clary's eyes sparkled with mischief. "I understand breakfast but lunch isn't a necessity. We usually skip it anyway…" she whispered bringing her face to hover over his lips making sure to press her body against him.

She felt his breath catch before his lips formed a smile. "Careful Mouse…" he whispered bringing his hand up to caress the bare skin under her dress. Her breathing hitched as he stopped his assault mid-thigh. "It isn't nice to tease now is it?" he scolded playfully. Clary at a loss for words shook her head no. She released a pleasurable gasp as his fingers curled upwards against her most private area. "Have you ever been touched there?" he asked. Clary blushed. Of course, she had touched herself a few times but she was a novice and had no clue what she was doing. "I'm pure, I haven't done anything…" she trailed off. She could feel Jace's hard length against her as he studied her.

"Do you trust me?" he asked seriously. Clary looked at her quietly running the scenarios in her head. She wasn't ready for sex and he said that he wasn't ready either. "Do you trust me Mouse?" Jace asked again lightly. His voice was soft and patient; his tone told her that he would accept either answer she gave him. She thought about it for a moment and admitted that she trusted him more than her own family. "Yes Jace, I trust you." She smiled. Jace's eyes lit up mischievously. "Then relax and close your eyes." He said soothingly pulling her body into his before twisting and gently laying her on her back beneath him. Clary's heart raced but she kept her eyes closed. "Good girl, now relax and trust me. You're going to enjoy this." He spoke with a voice soft like velvet.

Nodding her head, she felt him sink lower onto the bed. In a moment, his fingers were on her slowly pushing up her dress. His hot breath and lips began to kiss up her thighs creating pleasure ecstasy that she had never experienced before. Her hips rolled and she moaned as she struggled to keep her eyes shut. Jace chuckled lightly and kissed higher and higher; pushing her dress up until she was exposed to him. He slowly pulled down her underwear with deliberately slow movements until she could feel herself grow warm and wet for him. She honestly wasn't sure what he was doing and she would be lying if she said she cared. All she wanted was for him to keep touching her.

If his lips kissing her thigh felt euphoric it was nothing compared to what he did with his tongue against her center. Her hips jumped as he pulled her back down and trapped her weight into one position. She was at his mercy now and there was no escape, not that she would want to escape. The idea of someone having their mouth down there had disgusted her but whatever Jace was doing felt more than right, it was amazing. It didn't take much before her body came hard making her stifle the loud moan into a pillow. Jace smiled bringing his face up from between her legs. Clary looked at him and blushed averting her eyes away.

"Oh no you don't Mouse." He replied grabbing her chin and lighting tugging it forward. "Don't you dare be embarrassed. I wanted you to enjoy that and hearing my name on your lips while doing that was gift enough for me." He smiled. Clary continued to blush but nodded her head. "Good, now let's head to the bath house and get cleaned up. If it is still raining, we can come back here and do that again." He teased before turning away and grabbing his shirt from the floor. Clary couldn't help but admire the view. Jace had a wonderfully sculpted chest and a deep V-indent on his hips. Jonathan had much the same and although her brother walked around the training room shirtless trying to get her attention she never looked at his body the way she was starting at Jace's.

Jace looked up and caught her gaze. "Are we going to eat Mouse or would you rather stare at me all day?" he teased. "Naked?" she asked before being able to catch herself. She quickly covered her mouth with her hand in surprise as Jace continued to laugh. "Only if you return the favor, now hurry up. The rain has stopped for now. I'll be outside waiting." He finished throwing on his waterproof cloak. Clary watched him step out as she mentally scolded herself. That man was going to steal her virtue and she didn't seem to have a problem in the world with that. She even craved it. Clary rose from the bed and started getting ready grateful that they were going to the bathhouse first. She needed some time to process things before she was alone in this room with him again.

*********Line break**********

"Why do you hate the royal family?" she asked as Jace stepped in taking off his damp shirt. It had been a long day. Luke had stolen them away after breakfast for a long day of training and tactic discussion. Clary gave him good insight into the castle and the layout but could offer no more information than that. They had spent the entire day in his hut and even skipped lunch. After five hours they finally were dismissed for the day. By then the sun was setting and the idea of a lazy day in bed was done. There was still tonight though and if Clary's body was distantly aware of Jace's body next to her. "They killed my family and I rather not go into the rest of the details Clary. Why do you keep asking, you know it upsets me talking about them." He replied bitterly. What started off as a wonderful day for Jace quickly changed after a few hours of plotting and listening to horror stories of previous plans that went Astrid.

"Is that why you want to kill the royal family? Is it because of your family or the soldiers stories this morning? I mean do you really want to kill _all_ of them?" she begged. "Yes, they all deserve to rot in hell for what they did to my family and the people of this kingdom. "But all of them Jace?" Clary asked timidly already fearing the answer. "Yes, all of them! The King, the prince, his court, all of them!" he huffed. "I don't know why you keep insisting on bringing this up. I thought I made my stance on this issue very clear I-"

"Even the princess?" she shouted before catching herself. Jace looked at her with annoyance. The expression on his face was one that she had never seen before and it scared her. She knew at that moment she pushed too far. "Why do you care Clary? Do you think that the royal family is your friend? Do you think the princess or the prince will protect you from whatever punishment you are running from?" he spoke his voice rising. "They are evil, worthless and yes I would slash all their throats given the chance. Every last one of them so if you are looking for symphony from me then-"he stopped looking at his redhead fall to the ground sobbing. "Clary." He whispered taking a step towards her. "Clary I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"Don't touch me!" she yelled backing away. Jace stood silently in shock before leaning down once more. "I said don't touch me!" she hissed backing up against the wall. "Never touch me again." Jace looked at her longingly not sure what he had done. "I'm sorry I raised my voice but I am not sorry for my beliefs. I hate the royal family and no matter what you do that will never change." He whispered. "Even if I love you?" She wept. Jace took in a breath before replying. "Even your love isn't enough to stop me from killing them Clary. If you only knew what they did to me then-" he started. "You could always tell me!" she interrupted. Jace's face distorted in anger. "Yes, allow me to divulge all of my inner demons to you when you won't even tell me your real name. I doubt it is really Clary." He huffed the sympathy in his voice gone. He stood up and grabbed his weapons belt.

Clary watched him with a mixture of pain and horror. He was leaving, though her logical mind told her that leaving would probably be the best but her heart didn't want him to go. "No, it's not. Clary is the nickname Magnus gave to me." She replied softly. Jace tied the weapons belt around his waist and reached for his coat. "Well, at least, you know my name. I just wish you would trust me with yours, even just the first one." He said mockingly reaching for the door. Clary's heart jumped in her chest as he turned the knob. "Clarissa." She all but shouted as the door opened. Jace turned and looked at her. "Clarissa, my first name is Clarissa." She squeaked. There she had said it. The game was over now, he was going to put the pieces together and then he was going to slit her throat. She vaguely wished she was armed, she wondered if she would have enough time to grab her weapons belt before he lunged at her.

"Well, Clarissa I am going out on a patrol. I won't be back until late if I come back at all tonight. Kaelie is having a little get together for the soldiers tonight and I might just sleep over there. Take the bed and we'll talk to Luke about maybe getting you your own house. I can't sleep in the same room with someone who sympathizes with the royal family. "he spat closing the door. Clary fell to the floor sobbing as Jace hesitated outside the door. He could hear her crying and knew it was because he had hurt her. He pushed and pushed when he should have stopped. He wanted to go back in there and beg for her forgiveness and tell her the truth. He probably would have if the horn hadn't sounded at that moment and disrupted his thoughts. Jace sighed. He was hungry and he needed a moment to clear his head. He would go to the hall and grab some food to take back to her. They would eat and talk things over dinner. He turned and began walking to the food hall.

After ten minutes Clary finally lifted herself off of the floor. Crying was pointless she needed to get out of here. Anywhere was better than here but where. Surely anyone in the village would turn her in the minute she asked to stay the night and Luke would be upset. Despite everything, she didn't want Jace to get in trouble. She knew there were good reasons for him to hate the royal family she just wished his hatred didn't extend to her. No, she would leave and go to the Lightwoods. That was the perfect place to get away and collect her thoughts. Maybe Magnus could even help her board a ship for Europe. She put on her weapons belt and took one of Jace's spare Rain cloaks. She paused at the door listening for noise but heard nothing. Surely if he cared he would have come back by now. She was an idiot for trusting him.

Clary quietly turned the knob and looked out. The village was empty; everyone must be in the dining hall for dinner. Her stomach growled at this thought but she ignored it. This was the perfect time to get out of here so she took it. Closing the door, she ran down the north bridge and down the slanted path to the forest floor. Turning back once to see if she was followed she quickly turned and followed the small path that lead her to the main road. It was cold and windy but she pressed on, determined to cover as much ground as possible.

*************LINE BRAKE***********

Jace took the stairs back up to the bridge one by one. It's not that he didn't want to go back and see Clary, it was that he didn't know what to say. She obviously didn't share his views on the royal family. To make matters worse Clary obviously had a soft spot for the princess. Jace took a breath and thought about it. Princess Clarissa wasn't like her father and brother, he knew that much for certain. People from the palace always spoke highly of her. They said she was kind and sweet, and that she looked nothing like her father. She had her mother's red hair and green eyes …Jace stopped in his tracks nearly dropping the food. Red hair, queen Jocelyn, Luke, the leaders obsession with her protection, the nightmares, and Magnus's overbearing behavior. It finally all came together.

 _"Clarissa, my first name is Clarissa." She squeaked_

Clary was the princess. That was why she was so hurt and scared when he lost his temper. She thought that he would kill her. As if he could ever bring himself to lay a hand on her. He would rather die in the palace dungeons than harm a hair on her head. Damn, why was he such an idiot? She even told him her real name and he still didn't put it together. Jace jogged back to his house with renewed vigor. The princess, he was in love with the princess. The angels were clearly having a joke at his expense. Jace knocked on the door quietly listening for a reply or movement before he barged in but he heard nothing. "Clary it's me, Jace, I'm coming in," he called opening the door slowly and stepping in.

He knew there was something astray the moment he stepped in. Clary was nowhere in the small cottage and it was still raining outside. He wondered if she went to Luke's or one of her friends for the night. Something in his gut made him beg to differ. Putting the food down he reached to grab a towel to dry off his hair when he saw it. There was a small note on the bed. Fearing the worst, he picked it up and read it.

 _Jace,_

 _I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you. I've decided to go to the Lightwoods and stay with Magnus. Please let Luke know I'm safe and that I don't want to trouble him any further. As far as our relationship is concerned I think it best that we don't see each other anymore. I care about you Jace but I can't bring myself to stand by and watch as you kill innocent people. Working in the palace I can tell you that not all of Valentine's council is evil, just how all members of the royal family are not. Many of us are puppets forced to go with his plans for survival, both for ourselves and the people we serve. One day I hope you come to realize this for your sake and mine. Until then I am afraid I must leave you. Thank you, Jace, for all that you have done. Have fun with Kaelie._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Mouse_

Jace picked up his cloak and was out the door in a moment's time. She would take the road up to the Lightwoods. He cursed himself for giving her the directions himself one day after training. " _Up the road, past the hill and into the valley. The Lightwood castle lay on the back towards the lake."_ He remembered telling her. It would take a few hours to get there, longer in the rain. He couldn't chance going to Luke with a message if she was traveling on foot. No, he needed to get to her as soon as possible.

Jace ran down the bridge and head first into Julian. "Jules!" He yelled getting to his feet. Jules cursed something under his breath about not watching where he was going. "Jules, Clary has run away. She is heading towards the Lightwoods on foot. I need you to go and tell Luke now! That's an order!" Jace yelled. Jules stood up straight and saluted. For all their bickering back and forth Jace was still his captain. When he used his serious voice they knew better than to disobey. Jace nodded and ran back down the path as Jules ran in the other direction to find Luke. Jace hoped she was okay. He would never forgive himself if something happened to her.

********Line Break*******

Clary shivered taking another leap over a puddle of mud. Everything was cold and wet but that wasn't enough for her to go back. Jace would find her note in the morning after a night of fun with that other woman. Clary's eyes teared up just thinking about it. She was stupid to believe that he loved her. He just wanted to sleep with her like he did with the other women in the village. The only reason he paid her any mind was because Luke ordered him to stay with her. He probably would have never given her a second glance if Luke hadn't stepped in. Jace was right, she was a small Mouse.

The rain was falling hard now and she could barely hear anything over the thunder. It was not a safe time to be traveling and she knew it. Still she was stuck now and there was nowhere else for her to go. She was about to take another step forward when a pair of arms grabbed her. Clary screamed and fought against the attacker. The tall man pulled down her hood revealing her wet face before crashing her body into his chest. "Clary, Clary it's me, calm down, it's me Mouse!" The hooded man yelled. Clary froze and looked up at him. He sighed and then brought his hood down to reveal his face. "Jace? I don't understand I thought you would be with Kaelie-"

"There was never anything going on between us. I lied because I was mad and wanted to hurt you. It was stupid, I was stupid and I'm sorry." He spoke as his wide golden eyes appraised her. "I still don't…Jace, I can't stay." She stuttered trying to gather her wits. "Like hell you're not. I will take you back kicking and screaming the entire way if I have to. Now let's go, it isn't safe to be on the road tonight someone could-" Jace trailed off looking behind her.

Clary turned to see what had caught his gaze and gasped. Heading down the road in the pouring rain was a black carriage lead by four black horses. She knew that carriage well as did Jace who quickly put the hood of her cloak up again to conceal her face. "Jonathan…" she whispered. Jace nodded. "It's too late to go into the trees, we could lead them to the village if they followed us. Just keep your back to them, your head down and keep walking. If we are lucky they will pass right by us and leave us alone. It is raining after all. Clary nodded trying to keep her heart from beating out of her chest.

The duo turned their backs and began walking towards the capital. Clary resisted the urge to turn around and see how close the carriage was every few minutes. It seemed Jace was struggling with that urge as well. He kept a comforting grip on her shoulder as they continued to walk forward. After some time had passed they heard the clatter of the carriage behind them. Jace motioned for her to step aside and make room for the carriage to turn. They kept their eyes down as the carriage began to pass. Clarissa could feel her brother's glare from the carriage window. She thought for a moment that he was going to pass quietly when the carriage suddenly stopped and the door opened.

Clary's heart leaped into her chest as her brother stepped out. It had stopped raining momentary but it was clear from his wet hair that he had been doing something outside that day. She looked up ready to meet his gaze, positive that he knew it was her but to her surprise, his gaze was locked on Jace who still had his hood down. "Why, if it isn't too little peasants caught in the rain? What are your names? Come, come the crowned prince doesn't have all night!" Jonathan commanded. Clary felt her legs become wobbly in fright.

"My name is Jonathan your highness, and this is my girlfriend Clary," Jace replied. Clary felt her stomach knot as he used their names. Of course, she knew why. Her brother's ring, the ring he always wore was a gift from their father. It would light up if someone wasn't telling the truth. It didn't seem to pick up on half-truths, though, something Jace was obviously aware of. Jonathan looked at him curiously. "Jonathan is a fine name if I do not say so myself." He chuckled.

"Thank you, your highness," Jace said sternly. Jonathan appraised him once more. "Jonathan, do you have another name you like to go by?" he asked. Jace looked at him pointedly struggling to keep his eyes down. A struggle that Clary could tell her brother was blatantly aware of. "I have many names I go by some are not as favorable as I would like. This one refers to me as rat or blondie when she doesn't get her way. I am also called womanizer, jerk and the occasional asshole if I may speak plainly your highness." Jace retorted. This reply seemed to delight the prince who once again laughed. "I too have many unsavory names, Jonathan. Come into my carriage. You have delighted me and I would like company on my ride back to the palace."

Jace didn't answer seeming stumped about how to refuse the prince's offer politely. "Oh no, your highness we could not impose on your hospitality like this. We are wet and muddy. We would dirty your carriage." Clary replied trying to mask her voice. Jonathan looked at the young women for the first time since this conversation. Tell me, Clary, what is an unsavory name you call me and don't you lie now." He chuckled. Clary hesitated. "Come now I haven't got all day unless you prefer for me to slit Jonathan's throat over here for amusement instead," Jonathan smiled. Clary's anger rose in her chest. She was so sick of Jonathan's lack of regard for life and threatening Jace made her furious. She couldn't exactly lie so why not tell the whole truth. It was doubtful they were getting out of this situation anyway.

"Dickhead, demon span, Wannabe King, bad hair day, black sheep or demon bastard. It depends on my mood." Clary hissed. Jonathan looked at her in bewilderment as Jace started laughing while silently drawing out his blade. Clearly they both came to the conclusion that they were not getting out of this without a fight. The prince's eyes squinted not noticing Jace's hand move. "How dare you!" he snapped. "You asked your highness. If your too sensitive to handle the truth, then you shouldn't ask." Clary spat. Jace leaped forward but wasn't fast enough. Jonathan had moved faster than even Clary thought possible.

Holding the Morgenstern blade to Jace's throat Clary screamed. "I should kill him right here in front of you for your arrogance girl." The dark prince threatened. Clary looked on in horror as Jace's golden eyes met hers, his mouth saying "run" but she couldn't leave him here to die even if she could move her legs. Instead, she took in a deep breath and willed herself to do what she must. She brought down her hood and unsheathed her blade bringing it to her own throat. "Hurt him and I will slash my own throat right here." She threated. Jonathan turned his dark eyes on her in amusement. She watched as his eyes grew wide was surprise and anger.

"My darling sister? My, my, my what a lucky day it has been for me. First blondie, now you. Oh, this is delightful!" he brother sung. Jace called out in anger for her to run again. "It's okay Jace, I can handle him," Clary replied. The prince laughed hysterically. "Oh, you can now dear sister?" Jonathan chuckled releasing Jace from the wall of the carriage but keeping a firm grip on him. "Now, now Clarissa don't be frightened. I'll let him live if you come willingly." He purred. Jace stood in silence not knowing what to do or say. Clary nodded lowering the sword and sheathing it before walking slowly towards them.

Once she was close enough Jonathan extended his hand out her. She timidly brought her arm out as her brother grabbed it roughly. She met his gaze head on as he pushed Jace forward and shoved him into the hands of his guards. Clary opened her mouth to protest but was quickly pulled away. "Come now Clarissa we have a wedding to prepare for." Jonathan hissed. "Jace! What about Jace you said you would let him go!" she protested thrashing against him. "Enough Clarissa!" Jonathan spat. "I promised he would live, not that he would be free and I only made that bargain on the condition that you come willingly. Now continue to resist and I'll slit his throat right now."

Clary knew her brother well enough to know he didn't believe in idle threats. She stopped thrashing and looked back towards Jace. "Good girl now let's go." Her brother grunted. Clarissa met Jace's gaze one last time before one of the guards brought his sword hilt down onto his head, knocking him unconscious. She stifled a cry as she watched them lift Jace's lifeless body into the driver's seat as her brother pulled her into the carriage. Tears welled up in her eyes as she prepared herself for her brother's wrath.


	6. Heroes and Thieves

A/N- Wow! Thank you for the reviews and the ideas. After reading through some of the comments I must say that this chapter began to shape a bit differently. I really like Clary in the chapter and I hope you do too. She has grown up a lot in order to protect the man she loves.

 **Chapter 6**

 **Heroes and Thieves**

The carriage continued down the road as Clary sat stoically in front of her brother. "Your shaking little sister. Already frightened of what father and I's punishment will be?" he inquired. The old Clary might have nodded yes, pleaded with him to be merciful or tried brokering a bargain but after a week in the forest, Clary no longer felt like that girl. She had to be strong not just for the man that she loved but for her people. She could no longer turn a blind eye to the suffering of others. "It is cold and wet brother. You know I have never been one to stand the cold." She replied curtly. Jonathan appraised her starkly. "My, my it seems you have grown a backbone in your time away. I shall enjoy breaking you of that once we return to the palace." He retorted wickedly.

Clary just shrugged and leaned back into the cushion ignoring him. "I don't think you heard me, Clarissa. You are going to be punished." He repeated his voice conveying his annoyance. "Oh, I heard you brother dearest. I just don't care." She replied looking out the window. Jonathan's eyes grew dark. Clary decided to act before he lost his temper. "What do you want for Jonathan's safety?" she requested using Jace's birth name. Her brother's eyes grew wide before smiling. "Is that a request?" he asked.

"Not a request but a bargain. I am inquiring if a bargain can be reached for my _friend_ Jonathan's freedom. Now do you wish to broker a wager or not?" she demanded keeping her voice firm. Her brother's eyes lit in amusement, clearly enjoying this more adult version of his sibling. "There is not much you can offer in your present predicament sweetheart, however, there is one thing I desire that would be worth your friend's freedom." He began. "And what is this boon you speak of? Surely it must be valuable considering how vast your resources reach." She asked flattering his ego. The effect seemed to work as her brother's shoulders relaxed.

"Simple. In return for the boy's freedom, I wish for you to request father to place your punishment in my hands." He replied sinisterly. Clary looked at him in shock. Her brother knew that their father would wish to punish her. He also knew that King Valentine despite his cruelty had a sweet spot for his only daughter; who also happened to be the spitting image of her mother. She knew her father would punish her but not hurt her. The same could not be said for her older brother. "For Jonathan's freedom and your word that no harm will befall him at your hand or command, I am willing to request that father place my punishment in your hands." She announced.

The castle came into view as Jonathan drew closer to her face. "I give you my word that no real harm will befall the boy," Jonathan replied as Clarissa's eyebrow raised. "I cannot promise that absolutely any harm will come to him, Clarissa. Given what cuts and bruises he might sustain naturally in the dungeons. It isn't uncommon to acquire scrapes and I know you are very sensitive to small alignments. So I promise no real harm will befall your pet upon my hand or my command before I have him released. I also promise that he will be freed in no less than three days' time. Now do we have a bargain my dearest sister?" Jonathan requested bringing out his hand. Clary sighed and recently took his hand to shake it.

"My darling sister, I hope you do not regret this bargain." He sneered. If it meant saving the man that she loved than no, she wouldn't regret it. No matter what Jonathan had in store for her she would grin and bear it all if it meant sparing Jace. "The only thing I regret is having the misfortune of being your sister." She retorted. Jonathan's hand whirled around and slapped her face so hard that her head went flying back. Instantly cupping her cheek Clarissa looked at the darkened livid expression on her brother's face. She had pushed too far. The carriage came to a stop but neither sibling moved. "You will pay for that Clarissa I don't take kindly to-"

Leaning forward Clary did the only thing she knew would shut her brother up and temporally diminish his thirst for vengeance; she kissed him. She closed her eyes trying to picture Jace as her lips pressed against his. At first, he was shocked but within seconds, she felt his lips kiss her back hungrily. Isabelle had taught her that her body and looks could be a tool used to play men. She intended to see if that theory was correct with her brother. She didn't have any options left. The carriage door opened as she broke off the kiss. Her brother sat looking at her stupefied as she smiled taking his hand and gently caressing his ring off of his finger. Her touch had paralyzed him as he watched her in amazement. She took the ring in her palm and noticed his expression before smiling. She leaned forward once more giving him another peck on the lips before turning and hopping out of the carriage. A group of the king's guards instantly took purchase on either side of her and escorted her to the throne room where she was sure her father was waiting.

***********Line Break*************

That little girl, no woman, was going to be the death of him. Who would have known that within a short week his little Clarissa would mature so much? He was amazed at the way she stood her own during their conversation in the carriage. Sure it had been in regards to her blonde friend's safety but he noted the way she carried herself. Coming out of the carriage one of his guards approached with the unconscious man. It was a shame he couldn't bring the blonde man onto his personal guard. It took a lot of guts to attack the crown prince of Idris and this Jonathan was certainly skilled in combat. However, a deal was a deal and despite his nature Jonathan didn't wish to anger his sister further by weaseling his way out of the bargain.

Jonathan made it a point to never nudge on a deal. What worth was a man who didn't honor his word? He would honor their bargain but first, he had three days to get this man to do his bidding. He had almost passed what he thought to be two peasants when he spotted Jonathan. He recognized the man instantly from his mother's crystal ball. He was the rare one, the diamond in the rough. When he spotted him he stopped the carriage hoping to trick him into cooperating. He would never have thought he would find his beautiful sister with the man. Mother dearest certainly was looking out for him.

Prince Jonathan gazed up at the large Morgenstern castle through the cold rain. In a weeks' time, he planned to have everything he ever wanted. His sister panting under him in his bed sheets, the king's crown on his head, a genie at his disposal and the world at his fingertips. He had to be patient and play his cards just right. First, that required his sister. The kiss in the carriage had been a delightful surprise. He couldn't wait to see what other surprises she had in store for him. Jonathan grinned and smiled at his guard. "Take him to the dungeons. Seclude him to his own personal cell and don't hurt him. Watch him silently and inform me immediately when he awakes." He commanded his guard. The men saluted and departed hoisting the prisoner on their shoulders. Now that that was done it was time to meet daddy dearest.

*******LINE Break*******

"I hope you are content with yourself Clarissa." The King barked at his only daughter. "You had me worried sick." Clary appraised her father with weary eyes. Her father the king had dark circles under his eyes and his white blonde hair had a gray tint to it now. She did have to admit that he did look tired but she doubted that had little to do with her disappearance. "Are you going to explain yourself?" he said addressing her. Clary met his gaze head on. "How did my mother die?" she asked.

Her father's eyes grew wide. "What does that have to do with anything Clarissa?" he retorted coldly. Clary ignored him. "Did you kill her?" she asked again not caring about the consequences. Her father's anger played into her plan, either way, might as well get some answers out of it. "I fail to see what your dead mother's fate has to do with your running away daughter." He replied bitterly. "Now, if you would kindly- "the king broke off as the doors opened. Clary turned and watched her brother strut in proudly.

"Jonathan, how nice of you to join us. Late as usual." The king spoke angrily. Clary couldn't help but remember their father's edge to his voice whenever addressing her brother. "My apologizes father I was momentary distracted," Jonathan replied gazing at the redhead to the side of him. Valentine motioned with his hand to continue. "You are just in time; I was inquiring the whereabouts of your sister. Now answer the question, Clarissa." Her father commanded. Clary stood her ground unwavering with her brothers ring on her left ring finger. A placement she was sure her brother would find appealing, not that it made much difference what finger it was on in her eyes.

"Answer my question first father. How did my mother die?" she asked firmly. Jonathan's dark eyes watched her in fascination. It wasn't the first time she had talked back to her father but she knew better than to do it when he was angry like this. "I've told you, daughter. An assassin came and took her from us." Her father replied as the ring on her hand glowed. She smiled finally having her suspensions confirmed. Luke had been right; her father had been lying. It was sad that a stranger was more honest with her than her own father.

"You're lying." She stated flatly. Jonathan watched the feisty redhead with fascination. Her rambunctious behavior was turning him on, especially the sight of his ring on her finger. He smiled at the display of possession that was glowing bright red. "How dare you speak back to me your insolent child!" Valentine boomed. Jonathan enjoyed her tenacity but even he could see that she was pushing their father over the edge. "She is wearing my ring father. She knows you are lying." Jonathan spoke up from beside her.

The king's eyes shot and landed on his son before drifting back to his daughter who was now raising her hand to show off the truth ring. Valentine's teeth grinded in frustration. "Come now father, I think I am old enough for the truth. Surely if I am old enough to be auctioned off to the highest bidder for marriage I am old enough to know the truth about how my mother died." She retorted. Their father's fury was evident in his expression but she didn't care. She had already played out all the scenario's in her head walking into this. The truth coming from his lips was more important anyway.

"Fine then little dove, you wish to know how your treacherous mother died, do you? Well then know this, I killed her just as I will do to you if you defy me." He hissed. Bringing his hand up and running his fingers anxiously through his hair. It was clear that he cared about his daughter's opinion of him rather he admitted it or not. "Then do it." Clary challenged. "Or have Jonathan do it for you. You were always weak when it came to doing the dirty work. Is that why you couldn't bring yourself to kill her lover?" she spat. Jonathan's eyes grew wide as he appraised his father's anger. "How did you know-"

"I was told by a passing gentleman in light conversation while staying with the group of gypsies I encountered after departing from the palace. At first, I didn't believe it but then I thought on it. I was always curious why the facts of my mother's death never seemed to add up. His solution seemed more plausible but I wanted to ask you before I cemented my decision." She elaborated. Valentine looked at her coldly. "And what decision is that my daughter? That I am a liar? That you hate me?" he asked in amusement. Clary smiled batting her eyelashes for effect. "I knew you were a liar and I have hated you long before I suspected you to be the one who killed my mother. I merely have come to the decision that you are a yellow bellied coward, with no conscious or heart and I rather die than be your daughter." She spat.

That was enough to send her father over the edge. Clary watched in silence as anger contorted his features clouding his judgment. "If you rather be dead than allow me to assist you!" Valentine shouted grabbing his sword and rushing forward. Clary stood regally in silence as Jonathan lunged forward blocking their father's advance. "Move!" Valentine hissed but Jonathan didn't budge. "Calm yourself father, if you wish to kill her then do so after the wedding," Jonathan stated. Valentine locked gazes with his son. "She needs to be punished for her outburst," Valentine screamed. "Leave her punishment to me father. You know I have a talent for punishment." Jonathan argued continually blocking his advancement.

Valentine looked at his son and then his daughter. "Fine. I leave her punishment in her hands." Jonathan smiled lowering his blade. Valentine turned and began walking back up the steps dismissing them with his hand. Jonathan turned and roughly grabbed his sisters arm pulling her out of the throne room. Clary didn't resist but struggled to keep up with his long legs. Once in the hall, Jonathan pushed her forcefully against the wall. "That wasn't very wise little sister. Now father won't save you." He slithered pressing his hard length against her showing her how turned on he was by her display. Clary grunted in disgust but refused to back down. "We made a bargain. I was insuring my side of it." She replied bracing her hands against him. Jonathan looked at her curiously.

"What do you mean honoring our bargain? I was the one who asked to take over your punishment, not you! All you managed to do was to piss father off." he argued. Clary looked at him feigning surprise. "My apologizes dearest brother for I understood the bargain to be that I was to ensure that my punishment fell into your hands. If I would have known that all I needed to do was simply request, I wouldn't have gone through all that trouble rallying up father so he would agree." She explained as Jonathan's harsh smile faded. "Maybe you can speak better on this front for you seem to know him better but the cool collected Valentine Morgenstern I know would not have agreed to relinquish punishment of his only daughter to his son. No matter how severe the graveness she committed was." She added. Her statement obviously reminding him of the previous times their father shot down his request to deliver her punishment.

Jonathan's eyes gazed down at his sister in awe. She was cold, wet, dirty, conniving and completely breathtaking. He wanted her and he wanted her now. Sensing his change in mood Clary took a step forward and acted first. She lifted her hand and began playing with a lock of his hair. A giant fake smile spread across her lips. "You're so cute when you've put the pieces together dear brother." She teased mockingly."Clarissa." He whispered needing, taking a step forward grinding against her. "So needy brother. Don't tell me you are going soft?" she spoke grasping at words or anything to distract him. "Soft?" he mused pressing his hard-on against her. "Does this feel like I am going soft dear sister?" he boasted. Clary fought back her disgust and kept the fake smile plastered on her face.

By the angel had she wished it was her golden Jace against her and not her psychotic brother. If only she wouldn't have run out of the house earlier that evening. She stopped her thoughts there. There would be time to cry and rethink her decisions later. Right now she needed to keep a cool head. "I was referring to your state of mind dear brother. Now, if you can look beyond your lust I would appreciate it if you made good on your end of the bargain." She spoke trying to detour his one-way mind.

"Yes, I think you made good on your end of the bargain. I will keep my word and release your friend as soon as possible." Jonathan smiled bringing his lips down to her neck. With how forceful he was being she had no doubt he would leave a mark. Taking a deep breath, she continued. "Without hurting him and in no more than three days time?" she inquired. Jonathan nodded. "Yes," his hot breath panted in confirmation. "Wonderful, now if I may inquire as to which dungeon you wish to keep me in?" she gasped as his lips lowered to the pulse of her throat. Confused her brother brought his face up and gazed at her in confusion before smiling. "Oh no my darling. A dungeon is no place for my sister and soon to be wife. I have a much more fitting place for you." He spoke wrapping an arm around her shoulders and guiding her away from the wall. Clary didn't resist and allowed him to guide her down the hall.

Clary couldn't help to conceal a yawn as she walked toe in toe with her brother. Jonathan smiled before turning suddenly and leading her towards what could only be her room gesturing for one of his guards to follow. "Where are you taking me?" she demanded keeping the distress from her voice. The last place she wanted to end up at was in a bedroom with him. "To your room sweetheart. You are obviously tired and I am in need some time to decide on your punishment." He replied softly. Clary's shoulders relaxed. This was the Jonathan she knew and liked the best. Cool, collected and not as quick to anger. Reaching the door Jonathan quietly opened it and gestured for her to come inside. She did so reluctantly but obediently. Her room was different than she had last seen it. Clothes that she had thrown on the floor were now washed and neatly folded away. Her bed had been turned down and fresh bouquets of flowers littered many of the tables.

"Flowers?" she whispered in surprise turning to her brother. Jonathan shrugged. "They are probably from father. He did miss you terribly while you were gone even though he has a funny way of showing it." Jonathan replied. Clary turned and looked over her brother tiredly. "Get some rest Clarissa. A guard will be posted outside of your door ensuring that you don't take any more unannounced travels with gypsies." He sneered. Clary smiled bringing her hand to cup his face, ignoring the knot in her stomach. "Thank you, brother." She replied sweetly. Jonathan frowned. "Don't thank me just yet. I still have yet to decide what your punishment will be little one."

Clary smiled with fake reassurance. "Of course dear brother. I trust you to make it eventful." She whispered allowing him to catch her hand in his. Jonathan brushed his fingers over her hand hovering over the ring. "You're ring, I almost forgot." She stated. "Keep it for now." He replied. Clary looked at him with surprise as he smiled. "Keep it as an engagement ring and as a way to know that the words I speak are the truth." He whispered kissing her hand lightly. Her skin crawled at his touch but she ignored it. "As you wish." She replied closing her eyes as his lips softly pressed against hers.

She closed her eyes and pictured Jace once again. Jonathan's fingers dug into her waist greedily plundering her mouth. "By the angel if you weren't dirty and tired I would take you right now. Now sleep little sister, the rest of the day is yours. I will be back by dinner." He replied curtly turning and walking away down the hall before she could reply. Clary kept her features guarded as she nodded to the guard and closed the door. As soon as the door shut she locked it and discarded her wet clothes onto the bathroom tile. She quickly brushed her teeth trying to rid herself of her brothers taste.

After drying off in silence she quickly pulled on a long night dress and collapsed into bed. She would worry about bathing later, for now, she needed to release the tears she had been holding back. She was doing this for Jace she reminded herself. Though all she felt in her gut was betrayal. She had kissed her brother willingly and even flirted with him. Who knows what plans he was concocting in his dark mind. By the angel did she wish she wasn't here. She wanted to be back in Jace's hut, wrapped in his arms. Though she doubted he would even want her anymore now that he knew her true identity. She laughed without amusement. Who would have thought the bandit captain who hated the royal family with every fiber of his being would end up falling in love with the crown princess? The angels were a cruel bunch wrapping fate as such. She sobbed quietly for another hour before finally crying herself to sleep.

********Line Break*********

"Oh, sister, sister dearest. What was he going to do with her? The display she made in front of their father had turned him on and frightened him at the same time. Who would have guessed that his sister had a mind for strategy? She was certainly cleverer than he had given her credit for. Now he was tasked with coming up with a punishment for his little firecracker. The obvious thing to do would be to torture her bloody until she atoned for her behavior but that didn't seem as fitting as it would have been a few hours ago. No, his little Clarissa was the crown princess and his future wife. As such she needed to be punished in a much less barbaric way. There were so many more ways he could torture her but he worried that she would break. He wanted to punish her but not for her to hate him lie she did their father. Things would be so much better if she were willing and not fighting him every step of the way.

No, her punishment must be different than the others. He thought for a moment before it came to him. Her punishment wouldn't be pain but pleasure. Yes, he was going to torture her with pleasure to the point that she was begging him to take her. She would hate herself for wanting him and at the same time he would have her eating out of the palm of his hand. He wound fuck her senseless until she was too sore to move. The exchange would be beneficial for both of them and it would ensure that there was a Morgenstern heir to ascend the throne. He would let her rest for the day before making her his bed slave for the remainder of the time before the wedding. Hopefully, by then she would submit to him if not he might have to use a wish to make her submit. Both ideas were so appealing. Either way, he needed her blonde hero to enter the cave to get the damn lamp. The poor man wouldn't be conscious for a few hours and he needed the rest himself after such a trying journey. Jonathan went to his bed and fell into the covers. Everything would work out in the end. The golden rat would get him the lamp and then he would kill his father after the wedding. Yes, everything would work out, in the end, he just had to be patient.


	7. An Offer You Can't Refuse

**Chapter 7**

 **An Offer You Can't Refuse**

Clary's face was uncomfortably warm from the sunlight pouring through the window. Her eyes were still closed as she sighed laying in the soft warm bed. It must be late in the afternoon by now but she didn't care. Her body was tired and she had the worst dreams. She took a deep breath turning her face away from the light having designed herself to fall back to sleep when she felt soft fingers ran through her hair affectionately. Oh, thank the angel, maybe it all really was a dream. "Jace." She whispered. The hand hesitated and stopped it's loving caress. "Who is Jace?" the deep voice asked.

Clary's eyes opened wide with surprise as they landed on the white haired man hovering over her. Her voice caught in her throat. "Father, what are you doing here?" she gasped. The King's dark eyes gazed down at her longingly before bringing his hand up to caress her cheek. " I came to have a talk with you, Clarissa. I wish to speak to you about your mother and to apologize for my temper last night. I'm so sorry my little dove. I was livid and I wanted to scare you. I would never have hurt you." He stated softly.

Clary allowed his movements to continue as she listened nodding her head though she didn't truthfully believe him. If her brother's back was any testament she wouldn't put it past him to kill her if it benefited him. "You are so beautiful. You look just like her Clarissa, it's painful sometimes." He whispered. Clary closed her eyes and sighed. This was the side of her father that she adored and missed. Not the ruthless dictator who tortured and hurt people; or the man that insisted they engage in pointless wars. "What happened to her, father? Please tell me. I want to hear the truth from you , not some stranger." She pleaded.

Her father's breath hitched as he finally spoke. "I loved your mother more than anything in the entire world Clarissa but I was young and naïve. I believed I could rule the world and I set out to do so. War changes men my darling and I am afraid I was no exception. It changed me for the worst. I took her love for granted and she fell in love with another. Not long after you were born I found out that she was having an affair with the head of my guard, a man named Luke. I was so mad that I set out to kill him and…" Valentine trailed off.

Clary knew the rest but refrained from speaking. Instead, she sat up and nuzzled her head into her father's shoulder. Valentine smiled kissing her on the head. "Luke and I fought Clarissa and your mother got in the way. She was trying to protect me during the fight and Luke's sword ripped right through her heart. There was nothing I could do to save her. Your mother died that day and a part of me died with her. I am not fit to be king my little dove. Everything I have done, all the wars and battles was so that I could leave a united Kingdom to you. You are kind and gentle. The people love you and that is why I want you to lead my daughter." He whispered.

Clary shook her head. "But why Jonathan then? He is a cruel and wicked father and the people hate him." She stated plainly. Her father frowned bringing her into his chest tightly. "You need protection my love and Jonathan can offer you that. I raised him to be the perfect weapon. He will protect you and keep you safe. You can use him if you are ever in danger. He is still my son and my guilty conscious wants me to do right by him. Don't you think he loves you and he deserves some happiness, Clarissa?" He replied kissing her once more on the head. Clary closed her eyes to prevent the tears from falling. "Appeasing your guilty conscious at the expense of your daughter's happiness?" she asked. She felt her father's body grew rigid beside her.

"I love you Clarissa but the law is the law. I am sorry but you are a princess and as such you gave up the option of marrying for love. You can never see this… Jace again. I forbid it and doing so will only result in pain, yours and his. You know your brother as well as I do. He would kill the poor boy and given your attachment, it wouldn't be a quick death." The king cautioned patting his daughters back in comfort. "Once you are married this week I will announce that I am stepping down." He stated sternly releasing her and raising from the bed. Clary stood up behind him placing her arms behind her in a nervous posture. The King appraised his daughter and smiled. "I'm sorry dove but it is for the best I assure you." He relented opening her bedroom door. Clary smiled solemnly as her father stepped through the thresh hold.

"Father?" she asked. The king stopped and smiled sweetly at his daughter. "I know it is the law but I can't help but ask this. Why 17? Why not 18 or 20? Do you, do you know why?" she inquired. The King's loving smile fell a bit and twisted into a more serious expression. "No my darling, I am not aware why they choose the age to be 17 but I can tell you it has been that way for hundreds of years." He replied. Clary nodded obediently. She watched her father walk away as she closed the door. Her left hand hesitated on the frame as her brothers ring that she had concealed, continued to glow brightly on her finger; as it had done during much of her father's visit.

 ************Line Break**********

"Damn it all!" Jace shouted as he clenched his throbbing shoulder. He had been ramming the door continuously for the last hour. He recognized that he was in the palace dungeons. He had heard enough stories to know that he had little hope of escape. That didn't stop him from trying, though. He had someone worth fighting for and if he didn't get to her quickly then who knew what her sick brother would do? Catching his breath again he rushed at the door only to see it open at the last minute. Jace hurled right into a tall soldier knocking him into the brick wall. The man hit his head and blacked out as the man next to him shouted.

Jace didn't need to be told twice that this would probably be his only opportunity to escape. He quickly jumped off the unconscious man and ran for it. The resistance had mapped out the dungeons long ago and taught their troops the layout just in case they were ever captured. Although no one had ever escaped it was comforting knowing some information. Dodging an arrow Jace raced down an adjourning hallway before turning quickly running down another. The place was dirty, wet and not well lit. Still he found that he was able to outmaneuver the guards with ease.

When he finally reached the main gate his heart raced. That was it! The exit, he was almost free. Jace took another leap and, this time, ran smack into a heavy set of arms. He went to elbow the man the arms belonged to but was thrown down to the ground instead. "He is a quick one, I'll give him that." A familiar cold voice mocked. Jace didn't need to look up to know who it was, he would never forget Prince Jonathan's voice. "Shall I whip him your highness?" the man practically begged. A group of soldiers laughed admiring the pioneer at their feet, finally captured.

"No, I don't think that is necessary captain," Jonathan smiled. The guards looked at their crown prince with wicked delight. "Do you wish for us to hang him up in the red room my prince? I know your punishments are so much more enduring than a simple whipping." The man smiled. Jace grunted with frustration. Jonathan took a step forward, silently kneeling down to examine the golden warrior. "Alas no. I have promised the Princess no harm would come to him and I am a man of my word. Take him to the _guest_ room, I wish to speak with Jonathan alone." The prince snickered. Jace's chest tightened wondering what on Earth could the prince wish to speak to him about.

The captain of the guard pulled Jace up pinning his arms to his side. He moaned in pain but didn't resist. There was no point in resisting now. He would save his strength for a better opportunity. The walk was quick and Jace quickly found himself in a closed off room with a small bed and barred window. The room was bare and dusty but a big improvement from the iron barred, rat infested cages they had passed to get here. In the side of the room was a small table with two chairs. The guard thrust him into one of the chairs before turning and leaving.

Jace heard the door shut and turned around to see the blonde prince staring at him. "Well, now that that little escape escapade is out of the way I believe it's time you and I have a chat, Jonathan." The prince smiled. Jace was relieved that he hadn't given him his nickname. No one called him Jonathan but Luke and only on very rare occasions. Few even knew his birth name was Jonathan, everyone called him Jace. The guards even knew him as Jace the bandit or captain. Luke insured that everyone outside of the village thought that he was the leader. If the King knew Luke was back he would burn the village to the ground till he found him. The fact that the Prince was being so kind to him instead of torturing him outright was proof enough to Jace that he hadn't realized he had the supposed leader of the resistance in his mitts.

"Sit." The prince commanded slowly taking the chair in front of him. Jace considered disobeying but figured the punishment wasn't worth it. He also had his own questions to ask the prince. Jonathan smiled cruelly when Jace sat down in the chair. "Good. Now I am afraid I must ask you this but it is necessary. How did you come across the Princess?" he asked bluntly. Jace was happy that they were cutting straight to the chase, he hated beating around the bush. He didn't know what lie Clary had told him but he knew he had to tell the prince something.

"I didn't know she was the princess. I just saw a small maiden lost on the road and wanted to assist her. She told me her name was Clary and that she was lost." Jace replied. Jonathan looked back at him smugly. It was then Jace noticed that there was no ring on his hand. Jonathan following his gaze smiled. "Ah, yes I see you noticed my ring is absent. Luckily for you, I gave it to my sister. An early wedding gift if you will." He smiled. Jace's eyes narrowed as he struggled to control his temper. An expression that was not lost on the man before him. Jace knew he was giving things away and decided to try a different tactic.

"I answered your question now it's your turn to answer one of mine. What have you done with the Princess?" Jace hissed. Jonathan's eyebrows knitted with frustration. "This is not a conversation but an interrogation. You will answer my questions voluntarily or you will answer them in-between screams, golden boy." The prince spat. Jace just smiled pleasantly. "I believe you promised your sister you wouldn't hurt me and your highness is a man of his word. At least, I believe that is what you said and I know enough about you to know that you hate breaking your word." Jace smiled.

If Jonathan was mad at the beginning of their chat he was livid now. Jace sensed this and proceeded with caution. "Besides breaking your word your highness I don't believe you have time to torture answers out of me. After all, you do have a wedding to plan. I say we both agree to take turns. I'll answer your question and then you will answer mine until we are done or you grow tired of this game." He shrugged. The prince's eyes gazed at him with wicked delight. "I will agree on one condition; you must answer them honestly." He smiled. Jace looked at him in the eye and nodded. "You have my word if you agree to the same condition?" He hissed. The prince smiled and leaned back in the chair.

"What delightful company you are. It is a shame that I cannot keep you. You would make a wonderful knight's guard. Such a shame really." He sighed. "My sister Clarissa is probably sound asleep still in her bed." He replied. Jace nodded clenching his teeth. "Now, what is your name, your full name?" The prince inquired. Jace's stomach rolled. "Jonathan, Johnathan Herondale." He replied. The prince looked at him wide eyed. "A Herondale? Was your father Stephen Herondale of the guard?" he asked. Jace just smiled. "That's two questions."

The prince rolled his eyes in frustration. "Very well what is your next question then?" he asked. "Did you hurt her?" Jace probed seriously. The prince's black eyes grew wide with amusement. "Define hurt?" he smiled. Jace almost reached across the table and punched him right there. "Did you hit her or rape her? Don't bother arguing because we both know she would not be willing." Jace clarified. Johnathan smiled. "I slapped her. Not too hard but she deserved it. A far cry from trying to attack her with a sword-like our father attempted. As far as her innocence goes she is still pure as far as I know at least for the time being." The prince grinned. "Why did your father attack her with a sword? Is she alright? Is she hurt?" Jace stood up frantic. The prince remained seated and smiled.

"That is more than one question." He stated casually. Jace regained his composer and sat back down on the small wobbly wooden chair. "Good boy. Now I believe my next question will be who your parents are." Jonathan spoke leaning forward. The prince liked games which was why Jace knew that this scenario would appeal to him. "My father was Stephen Herondale and my mother was Celine. Now tell me about the princess!" Jace demanded. The Prince's looked at him pausing while he looked at the torture his silence was causing his prisoner.

"My bride to be if fine. I stepped in and saw that my father didn't harm a hair on her head. When I last checked on her she was sleeping soundly in her room. She is perfectly well for the moment; I cannot promise she will remain that way after the wedding, though." The prince chuckled. Jace stood up gripping his hands firmly on the table. The bastard was going to pay if he did anything to her, he had better not be lying. Jonathan remained seated cool and collected. He was inspecting his sword as he ignored the angry man standing before him. "You are in love with her, how amusing," Jonathan spoke nonchalantly. It was more or a statement than a question. "Do you want her? I might be willing to trade her." He grinned. Jace's breath caught. "Stop playing games. You know I have nothing that you would deem valuable."

"Yet. You have nothing a value yet but you could if you so desired." The prince replied as his dark eyes bore into Jace's. "I don't comprehend what you mean if you would be so kind to elaborate." Jace began but was cut off by the cell door opening. "Your highness, the guard has instructed me to tell you that your sister has awoken. The knight is ensuring that she remains in her room. Is this to your satisfaction Prince Johnathan?" the guard asked meekly. Jonathan waved his hand dismissively in the air. "My soon to be wife may travel wherever she chooses within the castle. She knows better than to run away again. He is dismissed but do double to guard at the exits. It doesn't hurt to be cautious." The prince grinned eyeing his prisoner. "Yes, your highness." The guard replied closing the door once more. "There is something I want that lies hidden at the center of Lake Lynn. The water is poisonous and wild. No one has been able to pass it. Now, at the center of this Lake is an island-"

"The Cave of Wonders? You want me to go into the Cave of Wonders?" Jace interrupted. The prince rose his eyebrow at the lack of manners, it was very rude to interrupt royalty. "Yes, Jonathan. I want you to go into the cave and bring me one item." He smiled. Jace eyed him curiously. "Gold?" he asked. The prince laughed with amusement. "I am rich; I have no need for gold. What I want is a small lamp." He replied. Jace looked at him speechless. "A lamp? A cave of treasure and you want a lamp?" he asked. Jonathan smiled.

"The lamp is special. It has the power to cure the sick. Others do not know this but the King is dying Jonathan. He is poisoned with something that eats away at the flesh slowly. There is no cure except this. The lamp can save him and he is willing to give me anything to get it. Now, I love my sister but there are other more advantageous options for marriage than her. I would be willing to trade the lamp for my sister." The cruel prince lied. Jace eyed him suspiciously. "You would give her up just like that?" He asked. The prince snorted with frustration. "You will find that I do not like to repeat myself Jonathan Herondale. Yes, the princess for the oil lamp that cures all ailments." He hissed.

Jace sat in silence pondering. He loved Clarissa more than anything. If he could just get her out of here, they could leave this land and be happy. Maybe even start a family. He knew that she cared for him in the same way as he did her. Why else would she make some bargain for her brother to not hurt him? He shuttered to think of what she had to offer in order to make that agreement. He owed it to her and if this was the only way to save her then so be it. "I agree but I can't exactly get your lamp while I'm stuck in here." Jace retorted. "Leave that to me!" The Prince smiled clapping his hands. Behind him, the door opened again. "Pangborn, get two horses ready. Johnathan and I will be leaving." He commanded.

"Yes your highness, would you like the kitchen to pack your lunch?" he inquired. Jonathan shrugged. "Why not? Ask them to pack two packs. I am sure mister Herondale is hungry by now." The prince smiled. The guard bowed his head and left closing the door firmly behind him. The two sat in silence appraising each other. "The lake can only be crossed on a full moon. We will ride through the day to reach the lake by nightfall. This is your only chance, Jace. The next full moon won't be till next month." He said quietly. Jace met his gaze and nodded silently. "I'll get your damn lamp just make sure you keep your end of the bargain." Jace hissed. The prince smiled with mock sincerity. "Of course Jonathan."

 ************Line Break************

"Magnus Bane is here to see you, princess." The maid spoke softly taking a bow. Clary looked up at the young women solemnly. "Yes, please see him in," she replied. The maid left quickly and returned with the warlock in tow. Magnus looked at her in silence as she pleaded with the green eyed warlock before her. "Leave us." She commanded. The servants left the room and quietly closed the doors. Magnus brought a finger to his lips as his fingertips sparkled with light. A clap and two snaps later the room was sound proofed. Clary ran forward and launched herself into his arms. "Oh Magnus, I'm so sorry." She cried. "Shhhh my darling. Everything will be alright." He said sweetly. Clary looked up and noticed the dark circles under the warlocks eyes.

"Oh Magnus, I am so sorry to have worried you." She whispered bringing her hands to caress his cheek lightly. "Don't worry my sweet dove. Luke is on our side. We are going to get you out of here." He replied sternly. Clary blinked at him and shook her head. "I can't Magnus if I leave now Jonathan will kill Jace." She replied meekly. Her friend looked at her curiously. "Jace is alive?" he asked. Clary nodded. "I, I made a deal with Jonathan. He would be in charge of my punishment in exchange for letting Jace go free." She explained. The warlocks green eyes lit with understanding. "My brother doesn't know that he is a captain of the resistance. Jace told him his name was Jonathan, the irony." She added. Magnus smiled. "More importantly, the prince doesn't know how you feel about him or else he would have killed him on the spot." He replied. Clary looked away blushing.

Magnus smiled taking her face in his hands. "Has Jonathan touched you my pet?" he asked seriously. Clary bit her lip. "Nothing that I can't handle Magnus. I've….learned to speak his language." She blushed. Magnus's eyebrows knitted together. "You've-"

"Given him enough to cool his anger and persuade him to do what I want. Yes." She finished. Magnus eyed her suspiciously. "Well, it seems that you have learned how to manipulate men in the last few days. I am sure I have Jace to thank for that. I hope you didn't let him take too many liberties." He scolded. Clary looked away. "I kissed him…" she whispered. "And allowed him to kiss you. I can see the mark on your neck, my dear. Unless it's from Jace?" he inquired. Clary smiled, Magnus was more protective of her than anything. "I kissed him, he kissed my neck and I distracted him before it went on further. I can handle him for the time being." She sighed. Magnus looked at her and smiled. "You've grown up so much this last week my darling." He said squeezing her lightly to his chest.

"Yes, I have. Now please, we can't do anything until we know Jace is safe." She pleaded. "You know your brother won't release him until after the wedding." He stated. Clary smiled with pride. "Of course, that is why I gave him a time limit." She replied. Magus's jaw fell with surprise. "No more than three days. The guards told me he is in the dungeons as we speak." she sighed attempting to relieve the anxiety she was feeling. Magnus nodded releasing her. "I see you have things under control. I must leave now Clary before they grow suspicious. I will return tomorrow, try to avoid your brother until then." He said kissing her softly on the cheek. Clary nodded. "Please give my love to Alec, Izzy and Luke." She whispered willing her tears to dry. Magnus smiled and released the silence spell. "Good day Princess Clarissa. I will return tomorrow to check on your health." He bowed opening the door as the maids entered the room. Clary nodded. "Until then ."

Magnus walked down the palace hallway in silence. He quietly passed the throne room and bowed lightly to the King. His majesty smiled at the warlock before continuing to address him court. Isabelle and Alec stood quietly with the others as Valentine addressed the group. It was the first of the month and the King was elaborating on the princess's soon to be held nuptials. It was enough to make him sick. Turning away Magnus breezed by the window and was shocked at what he saw. There on a black horse was the crown prince and beside him on another brown steed was Jace. Magnus couldn't believe his eyes. Blinking widely, he examined the other rider. There was no question it was Jace. Magnus didn't have time to think. He rushed down the hallway and out to the stables. He was going to follow them and find out what was going on. He owed it to Clary to find out. She was like a daughter to him and he would do anything to protect her.

 ***********Line Break***********

It was a beautiful day as the two men rode down the dirt path towards the lake. Much of the ride was taken in silence stopping time from time to rest the horses. Jace was very cautious of the prince and with good reason. Things were not making sense and Jace wasn't stupid enough to trust the man. If the lamp was so special, why didn't the prince attempt to get himself or send one of his brainless pawns out after it? He knew many a countryman who would risk their life for the rewards of the crown. Men who had families to feed were desperate right now and would do most anything. They had been riding for four hours and Jace could see the shore of Lake Lynn in the distance.

"The lake should only be another hour away. We should reach it by sundown. Are you prepared for the journey?" the prince asked. Jace stood stoically beside the horse. "As ready as I will ever be your highness," Jace replied bitterly. Jonathan looked at the golden blonde quietly. His expression might appear disinterested if it wasn't for the slight curl of the prince's lips. Yes, he was defiantly up to something. Jace saw something stir out of the corner of his eye and smiled. "Well, let's get this over with," Jace grunted getting back up on the saddle. Jonathan followed him quietly as they made their way to the lake.

Jonathan was right, in less than an hour they were at the lakeshore. Smiling tiredly Jace admired how the full moon's light reflected off the lake. He was sure Clary would have enjoyed the scene as well. She would probably want to paint it, he absently wondered if she was any good. "Is your sister a good artist?" Jace asked the prince boldly. Jonathan turned around and hid his snarl. "Yes, very good. She can paint pictures so lifelike that you would swear you were standing right there." He replied thinking how his sister should paint one of her golden boy, given that it would be the only thing to remember him by. "So, what do I do now wise prince?" Jace asked sarcastically. It really was a shame that the man had to be in love with his sister. He enjoyed a soldier who could take blows and talk back to him. It was the closest thing he had to a friend.

"Head up to the lake and touch the red inner glow. Legend says if you are worthy the Lake will permit you passage." Jonathan replied. Jace looked at him confused. "What do they mean by grant you passage?" Jace inquired. Jonathan just shrugged. "That is what the legend says. That is all I know." He replied. Jace nodded turning his head and making his way over to the lake. The legend was a little farfetched but it was worth a shot if it got Clary back. Leaning down Jace examined the lake. The lake was huge and after twenty minutes he doubted the spot existence until he saw it. Brighter than the light of day he was surprised he had missed it. There in front of him wasn't a red beam of light but a red ruby. It lay just at the bottom of the lake. He pointed it out to Jonathan. "Well I guess you will have to swim; I see no way that we will be able to get to it," Jonathan spoke.

Jace knew how to swim and had swum in the river most of his life. He knew he could make it down to the Ruby if only the water wasn't poisoned. He also knew that this was probably a trick but it was worth a shot. He carefully took off his shirt and pants. Jonathan watched with wonder as Jace walked on a stone to get as close to the center of the lake as possible. "Are you sure you want to do this. You can always change your mind. You are already free." Johnathan asked. Jace looked at him bewildered, this must be what Clarissa meant by mood swings. "I'm sure your highness," Jace replied before taking a deep breath and diving head first into the still cold water.

 ***A/N: I'm sorry for the late update! I was feeling smutty and got caught up writing another story. I call it Seducing Professor Herondale. Yeah, the title pretty much states the entire preface of the story, no? Well, it's a quick one shot if you want to check it out while you wait for the next chapter. I have a lot of assignments to finish but I will try to get the next chapter out to you quickly. Things are getting interesting in this chapter and it is setting up for a lot of action in chapter 8. Let me know what you think? As always reviews equal motivation!  
**


	8. Never Had a Friend Like Me

*A/N- "Wow that was a quick update! Thought you said it might be awhile?" -fan

"Yeah well, 10 reviews in less than 10 hours is a lot. I normally hope to get 5 reviews per chapter so how can I not reward you, awesome readers?" -me

Yes, reviews equal motivation. I was actually dreading writing this chapter because I wasn't sure how everything was going to take place. Then once I began writing I couldn't stop. It ended up turning out nicely, I think. But before you begin let's talk. Yes, this fanfiction is based on Aladdin though it has some very strong differences from the movie. Yes, they fell in love quickly. Sorry, that usually isn't my MO to have characters throw out the L word so soon but after 7 chapters and 30,000 words, I think you know their personalities well enough to know it isn't something they jump into lightly. When you know, you know.

As for Jonathan, I am going to ease your fears my Clace lovers. I do NOT plan to have Jonathan rape Clary. For those rejoicing, great; for those of you disappointed by this I can tell you that he does cross the line and is still a sexy beast. Sorry, I totally have a crush on Jonathan and his bad boy persona in case you didn't realize this.

However, this is a Clace story so if you are rooting for the bad guy I am afraid you are going to be disappointed. So no rape but let me warn you right now our dark prince does blur the lines in this chapter. What does that mean? Well to put it frankly he gets to third base.

Sooooo hope you enjoy! As always review with your thoughts. I am curious to know what your opinions are on the Jon/Clary punishment scene along with the genie. ::wink:

 **Chapter 8**

 **Never Had a Friend Like Me!**

Jace knew the water was going to be cold but he never expected it to be this cold. It was still summer yet the lake water reminded him of falling through the ice into the cold river one winter. Still he pressed on and made his way down deep into the lake. The water was making him dizzy, no doubt the result of the poison but he couldn't stop. He was almost there. Jace stretched out his hand but when he went to touch the ruby it vanished. He knew it had been there, he could have sworn he even touched it. The world came crashing around him as he rushed to the surface. He was desperate for air but the lake had other plans. Gasping for breath he saw that the calm waters of the lake had vanished and with it a wild storm had come. The water was choppy and wild waves brought him under over and over again. Looking at the shore he could still see the prince watching him with displeasure.

"Throw me a rope." He yelled and the prince reluctantly agreed. Casting a line out he began to pull Jace towards the shore. Jace was so dizzy that his vision was becoming blurry. He held onto the rope as hard as he could but the next wave that slammed into him was much bigger than the last. His grip slipped as did his vision. Everything went black. The giant wave pounded Jace into the rocky shore where it left his body bleeding and badly injured. The wind was raging on as the prince came to him. He studied the blonde man lying face first flat on the ground. There was no way he could survive that and if he did the poison would be setting in by now to finish the job. Jonathan stretched his neck and sighed. "I was so hoping that you were the one but it seems fate has other plans. It is of no matter, though; I was never going to hand over Clarissa anyway. Perhaps you can lust after her in death dear Jonathan." He spoke to the unconscious body.

Magnus watched the scene unfold with bated breath. The warlock knew he was in no position to fight the prince. Sure, he could very well kill the man but at what price? He would only be dooming his friend to a life of more pain. The king would never let her out of his sight again and she would never be free. No, he needed Jace to hold on while he waited. Sure enough, the prince turned from Jace and mounted his horse once again. The warlock watched the blonde prince departed past the hill before he rose from the trees and rushed towards the unconscious Jace.

 ************Line Break*************

Clary looked out the moonlit window unable to sleep. Her brother had told her that he would see her during dinner but his place was noticeably absent at the dinner table that night. She would be lying if she said that she didn't feel relieved. Clary sighed rising from the bed letting her curiosity get the better of her. She quietly tiptoed out of the bedroom door and made her way down the dark hallway. It was almost midnight and the castle was dark and quiet. She had always been scared of the dark when she was little but now it didn't bother her. There were worse things to fear than monsters in this castle. Turning the corner she made her way to her brothers room where the door hung ajar. She was surprised given the fact that Jonathan always had his door closed nice and tight. Sneaking forward she pushed the door opened.

"My Prince how I have missed you." A women's voice called from the bed. Clary looked at the half naked girl in horror. The women was much older than her with large ample breasts that were scantily covered by a sheer see-through top. Her stomach was bare and she wore the smallest pair of underwear that Clary had ever seen. The scariest thing was the women's face. She had a giant scar running down her cheek that was accented by her long red hair. She could not tell which color the women's eyes were because they were covered with a blindfold. The blindfold was silk and black. It matched the ropes that restrained the girls arms to the bed. Clary gulped, the girl was clearly there for pleasure and it seemed that this was the kind of pleasure that her brother was into.

"My prince?" the women asked. Clary gathered her strength and lightly tugged the blindfold up. The women's blue eyes fell on her as she gasped. "Princess!" she whispered turning her head to look around the room. Satisfied that the prince was nowhere to be seen she continued. "Princess, you shouldn't be here. Please leave before his highness comes back. He is in the foulest of moods, I don't want him to hurt you." She pleaded keeping her voice low. Clary took in a deep breath. "Thank you for your concern. Will you be okay?" Clary asked meekly. The women smiled. "I am used to your brother's treatment. He won't hurt me too much, my father is the head of his guard and that in turn assures my safety. Now go Princess, before he comes back." The women pleaded. Clary nodded returning the blindfold to its proper place and closing the door lightly.

Walking back down the hallway to her room she became lost in thought. If she thought that she was handling herself well with her brother she had obviously been wrong. How she could ever sedate that demon was beyond her. Still she had to admit that she had been doing well easing his temper. It was only a matter of time until he took things too far, though. Once he took her innocence she knew that any hold she had on him would be gone forever. Her father had been so sure that she would be able to use her brother but he failed to see that it was him in control and she was merely the pawn. Maybe she should have gone with Magnus when she had the chance but what about Jace? She needed to know if he was okay.

"Clarissa! Where are you?" A voice boomed from the adjacent hallway. Clary recognized the voice instantly. Her brother must have gone to check on her and found her missing. If he was in a bad mood before he would surely to be in an even worse one now. Taking a deep breath she turned the corner and almost ran right into her livid brother rushing down the hall. Their bodies collided as Jonathan grasped her trying to prevent her from falling. After a moment, they gathered their composure. Clary was being held firmly in his arms as her brother's dark eyes bore into her.

"Sister dearest, what a wonderful coincidence meeting you here. All alone out of bed in the middle of the night." He purred with poorly deceived anger. Clary kept her face blank and looked at him. "Far from a coincidence Jonathan. I _was_ looking for you after all. I came when I heard your voice." She replied. Her brother looked at her in surprise. "Why would you be looking for me?" he inquired. Clarissa looked away hoping the darkness hid the blush forming on her cheeks. She was embarrassed about the lie she was about to tell. "I had a bad dream." She started. Jonathan rose an eyebrow and smiled in delight. He hummed bringing his lips to her neck. "A bad dream little sister? Did it scare you? Do you want your big brother to hold you and make all the nightmares go away?" he snickered. If only he knew that he was the source of most of her nightmares. Clary gasped as one of his hands began caressing her chest.

"It, It was a dream about my friend Jonathan." She rushed. Her brother's body grew rigid and she knew she had to choose her next words carefully. "He was in the dungeon and hurt. It upset me so instead of dwelling on it all night I decided to come and ask you. You're always up at odd hours of the night and I didn't see you at dinner. I decided to go looking for you but when I went to your room no one answered." She lied. Jonathan's harsh expression didn't fade. "I kept my word, Clarissa, your friend is free from the dungeons and out of the palace now. That is actually what I just finished doing. It is also the reason I missed dinner. Our bargain is complete." He snapped gripping her around the waist harder. Clary was relieved to see the ring remain cold and unchanging on her hand. Jonathan leaned down and kissed her hungrily. Clarissa returned the kiss lightly before pulling away.

"And my friend is safe? You didn't hurt him?" she panted trying to catch her breath. Jonathan had moved his lips from hers and was now placing them down the other side of her neck. Apparently he was determined to leave a mark there as well. "Yes, my sweet dove. I kept my word, no harm has befallen your friend by me or by my command. Though what he does with his freedom is his concern but when he left my charge he was free and unhurt." The prince smiled and began snaking his hands down from her chest towards the bottom of her dress. A warning alarm flashed in her mind as she realized she needed to distract him quickly.

"Thank you for informing me of my friend's safety now let go please; you're hurting me." She lied once more. Truth be told Jonathan had held her a lot rougher than this and by comparison, this was nothing. Still she didn't wish to let things get too far. "Good, you need a little pain. I should take you back to my room right now and punish you for running away and for scaring me tonight." He spoke with an underlining spark of possession. He was jealous and she needed to think fast. She knew that she couldn't avoid him forever but she refused to concede tonight. Remembering Magnus and Izzy's advice she took in a breath and slowly glided her hands up his chest. "I can think of many things that we could do in your room that would amuse you so much _more_ than my punishment dear brother." She flirted wrapping her arms around his neck.

The angry man melted away before her eyes as a softer more mischievous one took its place. "Oh really little dove and what things would those be?" he asked meeting her stare. Clary smiled, grateful that her plan seemed to be working. "Things that I have yet to do darling but you I'm sure are very skilled at." She replied bringing her hands down once again to his chest. Her brother chuckled. "There are so many things I could do to you alone in my room Clarissa and you would enjoy all of them." He growled seductively rolling his hips against her. Clary leaned forward bringing her lips to hover over his. "There is only one problem with all of that Jonathan Christopher." She replied laying a light teasing peck on his lips. "And what is that my dear?" he asked as his dark eyes blazed with desire. Clary smirked before turning her face into a stern frown. "You already _have_ someone in your bed." She hissed roughly pushing him off of her.

Jonathan's body rolled back in complete shock. He obviously had forgotten about the women tied up in his bed. Clary's ego was elated at being able to make her cool and collected brother fumble for words. An elation that she hid behind a mask of anger. "Goodnight Jonathan, enjoy your whore." She called walking back up the steps and down the hallway to her room; leaving her brother cursing in the dark hall. Once she entered she locked her door and hoped that she didn't make it worse for the poor women.

 ***********Line Break**************

Jace opened his eyes to see the sun rise in the cloudless sky. It was a beautiful sunrise and he was pained that Clary wasn't there to see it. Clary! Jace bolted up and coughed. He couldn't help the nausea that grew in the pit of his gut so he turned and discharged the contents of his stomach; which at this point was mostly lake water. "Not feeling so well are you pretty boy?" a familiar voice called out. "Enough Magnus, I think he has had enough abuse for a lifetime." Another voice argued. Jace's vision was still blurry but he could make out objects that were close. Looking up he saw a pair of bright green eyes and tall gelled hair. "Magnus!".

"See you scared him, Magnus." The man beside him teased. Looking to the side Jace was amused to find Alec Lightwood. "You are so harsh on me Alexander." The warlock purred. Jace took the water bottle that Alec offered and down the contents greedily. "Slow down Jace or you will throw it all back up." He cautioned. Jace didn't really care at this point but decided to trust Alec's advice; he slowed down. Grinning the blue-eyed young man rose to his feet. "So may I ask what you and the prince were doing out here, alone? I mean unless you plan to seduce both Morgenstern siblings?" he teased. Jace snorted with disgust.

"He brought me here to get him a stupid lamp. He promised that if I gave it to him he would give me the princess." Jace replied. Magnus and Alec looked at each other wearily. "So you know Clary's true identity then?" Magnus sighed. Jace nodded. "And you still want her, even after all of your boasts about killing the royal family?" Alec asked. "Oh I still plan on killing the King and the Prince but Clary, she is different. I, I think I'm in love with her." Jace whispered leaning back trying to block out the pounding in his head. "After only a week?" Alec replied. Magnus hit him playfully on the shoulder. "When you know you know, right Jace?" the warlock grinned. Jace just shrugged. "How long did it take you to know that Alec was the one?" the blonde asked. Alec blushed lightly as the warlock kissed him on the cheek.

"The moment I met him," Magnus grinned proudly. Jace and even Alec looked at him surprised. "It may have taken Alexander a little longer to realize but I knew the moment I met him. I know that look on your face Jace Herondale and I know Clary well enough to know that she loves you as well. She wouldn't be putting up with her brother if it wasn't the only way to save you." Magnus explained. Jace sat silently deep in thought. He loved her and she loved him. That is why she ran away. It was too painful knowing that the man you loved wanted to kill you and your family. He really was an idiot.

"How do we get her back?" Jace asked looking up at the men before him. "Simple! We use this." Magnus replied taking the lamp out from his long jacket. Jace's body froze. "How did you get that?" he asked. Alec also looked confused. "I did not get anything. You were the one that got it out of the bottom of the lake. Lucky Jonathan was too impatient to examine your body or he would have found this under your shirt." The warlock replied. Jace reached his hand out for the lamp and swallowed. "We are going to trade this for the princess?" he asked. Magnus's eyes flared with caution. "I dare say we should. This lamp isn't what it seems and I doubt the prince told you it's true power. I shutter to think what would happen if such a powerful object did fall into his possession." Magnus state cautiously.

Jace examined the lamp quietly. "Tell me your deepest desires and I will make them true." He read out loud. Alec and Magnus's watched him as Jace smiled. "I wish to save the women I love from one of the unhappiest marriages in existence." He breathed. At that moment, the lamp glowed and grew warm. The group stared at it in disbelief as smoke appeared and warped to take the shape of a young man. The three of them looked on in awe at the young man before them. He was tall, lengthy but muscular. His chocolate eyes fell onto Jace as he ran a hand through his rich brown hair. "Well hello there! When I heard your wish I was expecting some sluggish looking boy. You look like you would have no problem getting the women you love to fall for you. What seems to be the problem blondie?" the man asked.

Jace looked on in amazement. "How the hell did you do that? What, what are you?" he asked. The young man sighed and rolled his eyes. "I am the all powerful genie of the lamp. It is my job to present those who are worthy of my gifts three wishes." He explained in a dull lifeless voice. "These three wishes are yours to choose and are not subject to the law of man or authority of any kind with the exception of the universal genie council. The wishes are powerful and you are to be offered three and three only. All wishes asking to extend wish allowance are subject to penalty by genie code. The master of the lamp will be docked a wish and not receive additional wishes under any circumstances." The genie continued reading the long scroll of parchment in front of him. "I am Simon, a class A genie and as such I am able to grant any wish. So, now that that is out of the way. I believe you wished to save the girl you love. Now do I have to make her fall in love with you or did you already handle that Robinhood?" Simon asked. Jace was silent and started at Simon in wonder. After a moment of this Simon grew bored and grunted. "Are you going to tell me what saving her entails exactly or are you going to stare at me all day?" Simon asked.

The three of them looked at Simon is absolute shock before Alec finally leaned over in laughter. "A genie, we have a genie! By the angel how the hell did this happen?" he smiled. Jace looked at the blue eyed man like he had gone crazy. "What do you mean how did this happen, Alec. You were there!" Jace argued. Alec just shook his head trying to contain his laughter. "Don't you understand Jace! This could change everything! We could save the Kingdom, kill the king, hell we could even bring your parents back! The possibilities are endless!" he replied finally catching his breath. Magnus looked at Simon in amazement. "You can do all of those things can't you?" the warlock asked. Simon just shrugged. "Technically yes but the whole bringing people back from the dead isn't pretty. They don't come back as they were in their past life and I don't really suggest it." The genie replied.

Jace nodded. Of course, he couldn't bring his parents back. It was a dream that Jace had given up on a long time ago. "Well, I already made my first wish so let's work on that one. The girl I love is a princess and she is being forced to marry her brother." Jace began. "Unless another suitor comes to call. Valentine did give his word to the court and his daughter that she could wed a suitor of her choosing instead of her brother." Magnus interrupted. "He wouldn't go back on his word like that. Valentine believes very strongly in men keeping their words. He whipped his son bloody one time when Jonathan broke a promise. He is obsessed with honor." Magnus chimed in. "So you want me to make you a prince so you can go a claim this princess?" Simon clarified.

Jace thought on it a moment before answering. If he did become a prince and marry the princess then he would become king, not Jonathan. It was a big job and one that he had no idea how to do. Still with Clary at his side he doubted he would fail, anything was an improvement over Valentine. "Yes, make me a prince. Disguise me so no one recognizes me." Jace replied. "But what is Clary doesn't recognize you?" Alec asked. "She isn't going to just marry you over Jonathan for no reason. The evil known is often better than the evil unknown." Alec retorted. Jace smiled at the cool and collected archer. "You just leave that to me. I made her fall for me once and I can do it again." He replied. Jace looked at Simon and nodded. "So be it, master," Simon replied snapping his fingers.

 *************Line break************

The white cotton nightgown stuck to Clary's damp skin. Her brother had maids take her a few hours after breakfast to bath her. Once they were done they put her in a revealing nightgown and tied her arms to his bed. The outfit was not nearly as revealing as the women's last night but still left Clary's cheeks warm when she caught her reflection in the mirror. Her wrists were almost raw from the pull and tug of the restraints. Clary promised herself that she wouldn't cry. No matter what he was going to do to her she would bear it in silence. She looked around the dark red room. Her brother's room had always seemed dark and unpleasant and now that she was a prisoner in it the room seemed, even more, wicked. Sira, Jonathan's pet python lay at the top of the headboard. She always hated the creature and now that it had slithered around her wrists she hated it even more.

Clary missed the soft, bright light filled room that she shared with Jace. Jace, she only hoped that he was alright. A noise alerted her that the door was being unlocked and her breath hitched with fear. The first thing she saw were his eyes. They were darker and the silver iris was minuscule. His eyes were dilated and wild, making her stomach cringe in fear. Curse her luck and stupidity. There would be no escaping now. He was going to take her willingly or not. Teasing him the last few days probably brought his punishment on faster. Then again she couldn't seem to fault herself for her behavior. Flirting and leading him on was the only way to calm his temper.

"I wanted to have an early dinner with you Clarissa." He purred. Clary frowned figuring the only item on the course was her maidenhood. "I would accept your invitation dear brother but I am a little tied up at the moment. Perhaps you could alleviate this?" she prompted. Jonathan just chuckled darkly. "Now why would I want to do that? You're so…breath taking this way." He grinned. Clary ignored the panic rising in her chest and tried to remain calm.

"If my hands are tied up then how can I touch you?" she asked trying a more seductive approach. Of course, she couldn't fathom a way out of this even if she could use her hands. Still, she felt so powerless in this position that it was making her panic. "That would take away from the whole concept of torturing you with pleasure my soon to be wife." He teased closing and locking the door. "There is still the problem of decency. We are not married yet Jonathan." She whispered. The blonde smiled wickedly as he sauntered over to the bed. "That my darling makes corrupting your innocence all the sweeter." He purred.

Clary looked away in an effort to hide her frustration. This was going to happen and there was nothing she could do to stop it. If she fought back Jonathan would only be rougher and hurt her. If she remained silent then he would hopefully be quick and get it over with. She saw her brother's shirt come off as he threw it to the floor. She couldn't help but stare at his defined chest longingly thinking of how much it reminded her of another blonde who was now free and safe. Jonathan stood quietly allowing her to take in his form, delighted that his body finally seemed to have gotten her attention. "Admiring a real man's body little dove?" he purred with masculine delight. Clary blushed adverting her gaze drawing a chuckle from her brother.

"Oh, my sweet, innocent, darling sister. You have no idea how much I want to make love to you. How much I want to take your innocence and corrupt you until that pure light fades from your eyes. To bring you pleasure again and again until you scream my name." He grunted. Clary's stomach turned in fear and disgust as he lifted himself onto the bed in front of her. "There are so many things I want to do to you Clarissa and after I am done you will be begging to be mine." Clary gasped as his scorching hands braced themselves on her thighs.

"Now, let me show you what a real man can do." He purred. Jonathan pushed up her hips and lowered his face down between her legs. Clary gasped as she felt his hand move her underwear out of the way and his tongue part her womanhood. She tried to close her thighs but Jonathan wouldn't have it. "Enough Clarissa." He huffed. "This is for you, just relax and enjoy it." Clary closed her eyes and leaned back holding back the tears. Why did this seem so pleasurable with Jace and with Jonathan it just felt disgusting? Oh yes because he was her brother! Her demented, sick, sex-crazed, demon brother.

Clary released a small moan involuntary and cursed herself. Damn him to hell. Damn his for being gifted with his tongue. She blamed her sensitive virgin body. Guilt weighed heavy on her chest as her hips rolled in pleasure. Her mind screamed that she was never going to see Jace again, what was the point of making things harder for herself? While her heart yelled for her to resist, that this was something she should only be doing with Jace. She knew she shouldn't be enjoying this. She quietly closed her eyes trying to hold back the tears when a sudden knock sounded on the door. Her brother rose from her legs leaning up; his face masked with ill-conceived annoyance. "I'm a little busy at the moment." He replied darkly. Clary's breath halted as her brother's fingers began to tease her. "I would hope that it is not your sister you are busy with Jonathan Christopher." Their fathers voice stormed.

Clary sighed with relief. There was an angel looking out for her! Jonathan cursed under his breath and wiped his mouth rising from the bed. He opened the door swiftly and in walked her father. His expression was stern and lacked emotion. They fell on her briefly before he turned to face his son. "I thought I would find her here. What are you doing Johnathan?" Valentine asked examining the ropes that held his daughter to the bed. "Teaching Clarissa a lesson about running away and scaring her family." He smiled matter-of-factly. "And making your sister your bed slave helps that how?" their father asked. Jonathan looked around. "If there is a point you are trying to make dear father please make it." He frowned.

"Your sister isn't married. She is to remain pure until her wedding night in four days." He commanded. Jonathan regarded him with fury. "She is going to be mine; what difference does a few days make? I thought you would be happy that I'm trying to put a child in her stomach; the sooner the better were your words I believe?" Jonathan argued. Clary wasn't surprised, she wouldn't put it past her father to say such a thing. The King's eyes locked onto her. It was all Clary could do not to shout at him. Yes, father, this is what your son prefers. This is was you are forcing your daughter into but instead she remained silent; looking at him with fury. "It is a tradition and one that should be honored. That and it is not official that you are going to marry her." Valentine spoke heatedly. Jonathan shook his head. "And who pray tell, would she marry but me? There are no more suitors father." He replied bitterly.

"None that you have invited. One of the court's families was thoughtful enough to reach out to others. It seems there are many princes who did not receive an invitation to meet the princess." Valentine frowned at his son. Jonathan looked at him cruelly smiling. "Now, there is a young prince downstairs that wishes to meet with Clarissa. I think you owe it to her to give him a chance after playing so dishonorably." Her father spat. He was mad that his son had interfered with his wishes and he was making him pay. "I will have you know that he meets my qualifications and if she chooses him then he will be the next king. Now release your sister. Clarissa needs to be ready downstairs in 20 minutes. That is an order." He said sternly leaving the room.


	9. The New Suitor

**Chapter 9**

"I can't believe we are doing this," Jace said nervously addressing the genie. Simon rolled his eyes in petty annoyance. "Do you doubt a class A genie? I know I do not look like much but I'm as good as they come to Goldilocks. Now stop being nervous or you threaten to give yourself away." Simon barked. Jace looked away and cast one last look at Alec. "He is right Jace, don't be nervous. Everything is going to work out fine, Magnus and Luke have our backs." He replied. "How is Luke?" Jace asked worriedly. Magnus put his hand on the blonde's shoulder in reassurance. "Well after hearing how you and Clary were taken by the Prince he was a bit frantic. I sent him a fire message not so long ago. Hopefully, he has calmed down some." The warlock replied. "And Isabelle? I thought she would have planted herself firmly in the middle of this chaos." Jace asked. Alec looked away lowering his voice.

"Izzy will be joining us later this evening. She is attending to other matters that I rather not discuss in length at the moment." He retorted. Jace figured this meant flirting with the guards but given Alec's Solomon expression it could be any number of things. Jace had been nervous when meeting the King but everything seemed to go by rather smoothly. Of course, the king questioned him about various things and requested to see his papers which Simon promptly brought. He couldn't blame the King for being cautious. He was a father protecting his daughter after all, or rather he played the part of one. Jace knew any self-respecting father would never force their daughter to marry a stranger and at such a young age.

Jace had never thought or even considered marriage until Clary came. Even then it all seemed like a blur. He was so lost in the moment when he was with her that he gave little thought to their future beyond the sweet kisses they shared and her small body sleeping soundly in his embrace. Now he was looking at marriage and to a princess! He was only 18 but he knew in his gut there was no way of getting around that. Until she had a different last name Jonathan would continue to come after her. He feared the prince's vengeance even if they married, he just hoped that after they did the prince would lose interest in her. He hoped once she lost rights to the throne he would leave her be. The plan seemed to be going smoothly and the King seemed to like him.

Though it had taken all of Jace's concentration not kill the King on the spot. He kept his mind focused on getting Clary out of here before indulging in his revenge. The king had seemed reluctant to allow him to meet Clarissa until one of the servants had whispered her whereabouts. Jace couldn't make out the words but the Kings disgruntled reaction told him that Clary was somewhere where the King didn't desire her to be. Apparently he was upset with it to the point that he left to take care of the matter personally leaving Jace alone in the room with the Lightwoods and Simon. Magnus had conveniently stopped by to check on the princess's health during introductions. It was a clever rouse and he hoped they could pull it off.

******Line Break*******

Prince Jonathan wasn't mad, he was livid. How dare his father punish him in such a manner. He was going to kill the man. Yes, and he was going to do it nice and slowly. Walking back to the bed he gazed at the surprised face of his sister. She was so beautiful with her bright red hair cascading over the pillow, bright green doe eyes full of innocence and small petite scantily dressed frame. He had enjoyed watching her grow into her womanly figure. Now the chance to take advantage of it was slipping through his fingers like water. This new suitor posed a real threat to him and he needed to be dealt with sooner than later.

"Jonathan." His beautiful sister called calmly. The blonde man looked up and met her gaze. "Brother I can see your upset right now but please don't do anything foolish. I don't want to watch father punish you again." She pleaded sweetly. Jonathan couldn't help but smile. He didn't know what her time with the other Jonathan had done to her but he was enjoying this more cooperative sister before him. "It's fine little dove, he won't hurt me again."

He remembered that day better than anyone and he still had the scars on his back to prove it. The day Clarissa ran to their father after Jonathan gave her his word that he would help her paint but decided he rather work on his swordsmanship. Their father was furious and rightly so. It hadn't been the first time he had broken his word. Their father was already in a sour mood having lost his knights guard Stephen Herondale. He dragged Jonathan down to the dungeons and had him whipped till he passed out. What made matters worse was that he made Clary stay and watch the entire thing. Jonathan never broke his word again and his sister never so much as tattled to their father about anything he did. Seeing the look on her face now it was clear she was worried that he would be punished once again for something she did.

It was time he reassured her that he wasn't afraid of their father. He merely tolerated the man until the opportunity arose to where he could kill him. Jonathan smiled walking to the bed and undoing the silk ties. Clarissa smiled and rubbed her aching wrists. "You hurt yourself." He stated pulling her wrists gently into his lap. Clary looked away and blushed. "I, I was scared you were going to hurt me." She whispered. "I, I couldn't help it." Grinning Jonathan brought his lips to her wrists and kissed them softly.

"Don't worry little sister, I would never really hurt you. You are not some whore that I beat around for amusement. You are my sister and soon to be a wife Clarissa but you must learn your place. Since you keep fighting this I am forced to punish you." He replied kissing her on the shoulder. Clary shivered at his touch though her brother attributed it to his cold room."I'm worried it will hurt when you…" she trailed off in explanation. Clary didn't want to seem weak and it was natural a virgin be nervous for her first time. Jonathan smiled in understanding. "It will hurt a bit but then it goes away. If the man knows what he is doing, he can even make it quite pleasurable." He whispered bringing his lips to her ear. "And I know exactly what I am doing darling." He whispered.

Clary's face grew red as she struggled to keep her composure. She had succeeded in calming him down only to get him riled up a different way. "I have to go get ready. I don't want our father to be upset that we kept our guest waiting." She replied standing up slowly. Jonathan nodded getting up and walking across the room. He had grabbed his robe from the bathroom and draped it over her body. "You are mine. You know that right?" he asked kissing her on the cheek. "Yes." She lied. She softly opened his door and left. She was barefoot and cold but she couldn't help wanting to jump with joy. She was free! There was no other way she could explain her luck. The angel was looking down on her and intervened. She rushed into her room where there was a servant waiting to help make her presentable.

The women eyed her outfit suspiciously. Clary smiled sweetly at the unanswered question. "He didn't do anything. The king stopped him before he could do anything." Clary whispered as the women began brushing her hair softly. The silent smile on the woman's face told her that she was pleased that the prince hadn't hurt her. It seemed most of the servants disliked the cruel prince and Clary could hardly blame them. Looking at the mirror she took a deep breath preparing herself to meet the new suitor. She hoped he wasn't obnoxious like the others. Maybe she could learn to love this one and finally be free of her brother.

 ***********Line Break**************

"Forgive me Prince Jason, but where did you say you were from?" The King asked politely taking a seat in front of the golden prince. Prince Jason smiled, "from the Emerald Iles your majesty. The Lightwoods had visited the Wayland family a few years ago. They had written me and mentioned the princess's marriage. I was visiting the Verlic Kingdom and decided to pay them a visit last night. Long story short I ended up here." He smiled. The King nodded watching the boy closely. "It is a happy coincidence that you should come then. I am afraid we are on a deadline. Law dictates that our princess must marry by her 17th birthday which is in three days.

Prince Jason smiled. "That seems rather soon. If she did find me to her liking she would be agreeing to marry a stranger." He stated. The king grinned wickedly. "Yes, she has turned down many a suitor for that very reason." The king replied. The prince's eyebrow rose in confusion. "Being frank your majesty, why are you bothering with me? What do I have that the other suitors don't that made you feel this wasn't a waste of your majesties time?" he asked seriously. Valentine admired the prince before him, he had guts to ask such a question. "Well, you are the best looking out of all of them for starters." The king chuckled. At that moment, the doors opened and in stormed Prince Jonathan.

Prince Jason took in a deep breath, now was the moment of truth. Prince Jonathan took in the image of the young man before him. The man seemed familiar yet he couldn't place where he had seen him before. Not wishing to be rude in front of his father he stepped forward and greeted the Prince. "Good afternoon I am Prince Jonathan of the Morgenstern Kingdom." He greeted coldly. The blonde prince rose and smiled. "Good to meet you, Jonathan. I am Prince Jason of the Emerald Isles," he smiled. The room fell into silence as Jace struggled to find something to say. "You're reputation proceeds you, I've heard much about you Prince Jonathan." Jace began. The cruel man smiled. "Jonathan will do and yes the rumors are terrible and cruel but alas most of them are true." Jonathan snorted in warning.

Jace was thankfully saved from having to reply at that moment by the doors opening. His breath caught in his throat as Clary walked into the room. She was even more beautiful than he had remembered. She wore a tight-fitting light blue dress that hugged her waist and made her breasts look ample. The three days without her had been torture but it proved to him that his feelings for her were anything but a fleeting crush. She held herself with more confidence than he remembered. Her green eyes sparkled when they saw him and he was sure that she knew it was him at that moment. Yet, the next expression seemed one of confusion and indecision. The men stood from their seats to greet her. Jace knew enough from Magnus's quick lessons that he was to remain silent until he was introduced.

"My daughter this is Prince Jason from the Emerald Isles. He is here to get to know you. Prince Jason this is my daughter Princess Clarissa." The King announced. Jace smiled and took a step forward leaning down to kiss her hand politely. Clary's hand rose in goose bumps as his touch lingered longer than decent. "Pleasure to meet you, Princess Clarissa." He said softly. Clary blushed. "Clary, I prefer to be called Clary." She replied. At this, both her brother and the king's eyebrows rose; unaware of Magnus's pet name for her. Jace's smile and wide golden eyes bore into hers. "If you so wish it, Clary. You may call me Jace then." He grinned rising slowly from the ground. The King's face grimaced for a moment before returning to his usual blanket expression.

The couple looked at each other intently forgetting that they had company until Jonathan cleared his throat. "Yes, well it seems now that everyone has been introduced that it is only fitting that we should invite Prince Jace to dinner. Don't you agree father?" Jonathan asked bitterly. The king whose gaze had been locked on the lovers before him turned to face his son. "Yes, of course, my son." The King replied standing. "Seelie, is dinner ready?" he asked the attendant. The familiar redhead that Clary met last night came into view. "Yes your majesty, shall I set another place at the table?" she asked curtseying. Clary watched the women tremble slightly though the movement was lost on her father. "Yes, please set the table for one more. If that is satisfactory to you Prince _Jace_?" the King asked.

Jace's eyes were glued on Clary not hearing a word the man said. Valentine looked at the prince sternly before Clary sharing his gaze chimed in. "Won't you please have dinner with us Jace?" she asked sweetly melting under his gaze. "I would love to," Jace replied dreamily. The scene was enough to make Jonathan sick to his stomach as he shot a heated gaze at his father. Unfortunately, Valentine wasn't paying attention. Instead, he was studying the prince before him. Jace looked familiar like someone he used to know a long, long time ago. "Dinner is ready," the attendant returned smiling at the group. Jonathan was the first to rise holding his arm out to his sister. Clary regrettably took it and allowed him to escort her to the main dining room. Jace silently followed beside the King who returned to questioning him even more intently now.

 **************Line Break***********

"Well, things seem to be going smoothly," Magnus said addressing Simon. The genie just looked at him with little amusement. Magnus couldn't help his curiosity and speak. "Do you not wish for Jace to succeed?" he asked. Simon just stared at his master walking away with the king before answering. "Why should I? Sure this wish is more unique than the others but the outcome is always the same. After I grant the last wish I will return to my lamp not to be released for another hundred years." He replied blankly. The warlock stared at him with pity. What was the point of unlimited power if you were alone, never to have a family or fall in love? No, Magnus wouldn't wish Simon's fate onto anyone. The warlock became equally pained as he watched Simon's expression as his gaze landed on the young women approaching them.

"There you are! Would you care to explain to me where you and Alec have been all day? I have been worried out of my mind!" she scolded. Alec approached behind them keeping a safe distance from his sister's hot temper. "Isabelle this is Simon. Simon this is Isabelle Lightwood, Alec's sister." Magnus introduced. Simon was stunned into silence staring at the beautiful women before him. "Charmed to meet you, Simon, please forgive me for my lack of manners. I am afraid my idiot brother and his boyfriend must be my excuse." She replied sweetly. Magnus watched Simon's eyes drop in wonder. Isabelle had that effect on people.

"Perfectly fine Lady Isabelle. Your brother and Magnus are a bunch of reckless idiots. It is a shame that someone as beautiful and intelligent such as yourself has to keep watch over them." Simon replied. Alec's jaw dropped and was about to protest until Isabelle did something she hadn't done since their parent's death, she laughed. "Finally, someone who sees the hardship I must endure. I appreciate your bluntness Simon, I see you and I are going to be good friends." She replied. Magnus looked at the pair in surprise before his thoughts returned to the situation at present. "Yes, we can be rather reckless especially when Jace is involved." He said addressing the Raven haired beauty. Isabelle gasped and lowered her voice looking around to ensure they were not being overheard.

"Jace is alive?" she whispered. Alec nodded quietly and gestured for her to enter the side room. Isabelle followed him obediently as Simon and Magnus entered before closing and locking the door. It was time Isabelle was brought into the loop. Given that Jace's cover was that he was an acquaintance to the Lightwoods it would not do that she didn't know the backstory. The group just hoped that this plan would work. They really didn't have any other options. Isabelle listened obediently as Magnus and Alec took turns relaying the events of the past 48 hours. Simon stood quietly nodding at times but never taking his gaze off of Isabelle Lightwood. Magnus eyed the genie curiously vowing that this time things would be different for Simon. Even genies deserved a chance at happiness and even love.

 ***************Line Break***************

"Why don't we allow these two some time alone in the garden to get to know each other? After all, there are matters that I wish to discuss with you, Jonathan." The King commanded after dinner. The meal was tense and Clary felt like she could cut the air with a knife. She was excited at the aspect of having time alone with the new prince and even more excited that it was away from the watchful eye of her brother. Clary smiled and nodded her head. "As you wish father." She replied curtseying. Prince Jace bowed lightly before following the princess out of the room. Her brother could not be in less agreement with the idea.

As soon as the doors were closed Jonathan couldn't contain his anger. He slammed his fists down onto the table in fury. Valentine watched him with amazement. It had been many years that his son showed him anything less than a perfect persona. The king was delighted that his punishment seemed to have gotten under his skin. "Are you happy now?" Jonathan spat at his father. "I finally had her opening up to me and you let that prince come in here and take it all away!" he yelled. Valentine looked at his son calmly before speaking.

"Do you think that I care for a minute what you think?" Valentine hissed standing up. Jonathan instantly backed down reluctantly. "You should be thankful that I let you live. That I took you into my home, gave you my last name and raised you alongside Clarissa." He spoke bitterly. "And now you show your anger to me you ungrateful brat. I who took you fed you, taught you, trained you and even offered my daughter to you. Even after all of this you took her and tied her to your bed like some cheap whore." Valentine retorted, his expression seething with fury. Jonathan's eyes fell down to the ground with fear and sadness. "I'm sorry your majesty. I wasn't going to hurt her I merely wanted to…" Jonathan hesitated not knowing how to finish.

"To make matters worse you let her escape the palace and fall into who knows what danger. We still don't know where or who she was with and we have little chance of finding out since you gave her that damn ring!" Valentine stood towering over his son. Jonathan bit his lip. Despite how much he loathed his father he still couldn't help but respect him. After all, he had been given enough beatings to have that ingrained in him. "Give your sister this happiness," Valentine commanded. At this, Jonathan's head spun with anger, hurt and confusion. "You don't wish for me to marry-"

"By the angel! Yes, you are still going to marry her. I gave you my word on that Jonathan. I just want her to be happy and not run away before the wedding. Give her this time and then remind her what the price of freedom will cost her." The king cursed in frustration. Jonathan looked at the man and nodded. "But what if this hurts her? What if she falls in love with him?" he asked pretty sure it might be too late to prevent that. Valentine's dark eyes pierced his. "If I have taught you anything Jonathan it is that to love is to destroy, and that to be loved is to be the one destroyed. Now go and look into this Prince Jason. I have a feeling that he is not who he portrays himself to be." Valentine replied sternly rising from the chair and storming out of the room. Jonathan looked out after his father with bitterness and punched a whole through the bright wall causing blood to drizzle down his hand.

 *********Line Break**********

Clary guided Jace down to the garden in silence looking around cautiously. The sun was setting and the only source of light was the giant blue-flamed torches that illuminated the darkening halls. The halls twisted and turned but Jace remained by her side. Once they reached the garden Clary took a sudden turn and pulled him into a dark alcove. Jace gasped in surprise as she threw her arms around him. "Jace." She whispered crying into his chest. The golden eyed bandit smiled and wrapped his arms around her. Of course, she would know it was him, he was stupid to think otherwise. Even though Simon had glamoured his appearance his redhead would have known it was him anywhere. After all, Simon didn't disguise his eyes. "What are you doing here? Pretending to be a prince? You are going to get yourself killed?" she cried letting wet tears fall into his chest coat.

"I told you that I would always protect you, Mouse." He whispered kissing her head affectionately. He brought his arms around her in comfort. He let her cry for a few moments before he tilted her chin up to face him. Clary looked up and smiled as another tear slid down her cheek. "Jace, I'm so sorry I ran away. I should have told you the truth." She whispered. He took her face in his hands and wiped away the stray tear. "No Mouse, I should have listened. I was so wrapped up in my own anger that I didn't see the truth right here in front of me. I said some mean things and I want you to know that they weren't true. There isn't anyone else but you. I came back home right after that fight realizing my mistake but it was too late. You were gone. When that I found that note that night my heart broke Clary. I never felt so powerless." He whispered. Clary smiled solemnly gazing into his blazing gold eyes.

"I made a mistake too and look at where it has gotten us?" she cried. Jace shooed away her tears once again. Looking down he brought his lips down, lightly kissing her tears away. Clary's body sung as a rush of warmth swarmed through her body. She could feel his need, his need for forgiveness. Breaking away she took a deep breath trying to recover. "You can't beat yourself up Mouse. Jonathan was bound to have found you eventually. He is quite attached to you." Jace replied. Clary sighed. "What are we going to do Jace?" she asked meekly. Jace looked down at her and smiled. "I am getting you out of here. I'm going to take you far away and give you your freedom." He replied. Clary hesitated and looked up at him in distress. "And you? Where will you be?" she asked. Jace smiled his usual cocky grin. "Why right next to you Mrs. Herondale." He grinned once more. This was the Jace she knew and loved.

"I love you." She whispered seriously. Jace's breath hitched in his throat at the admission. "I love you too Clarissa Morgenstern. I love you with all of my body and soul." He replied. Clary looked at him breathlessly. He smiled sweetly at her surprise before bringing his lips to hers. Clary's heart welled up in her chest as she opened her mouth granting him entrance. Each kiss was hot, heavy and took her breath away. She felt weightless and happy as her chest swelled with joy. She loved him and he loved her. He didn't care that she was the princess. He still loved her and risked his life to save her. That made him a prince in her eyes and if that wasn't good enough for her father then so be it. She made a vow to never run from him again. She ran her hands through his hair leaning up to draw out the kiss. Jace's arms were still wrapped protectively around her and she rejoiced at his strength.

The two were still in a tight embrace when Magnus found them. He quickly turned to Alexander and smiled bringing a finger to his lips. Simon, the genie stood next to the warlock taking in the scene. The three of them looked on for a moment before giving the lovers privacy. There would be time to explain the plan to Clary later. Right now she deserved some bliss after a lifetime of torment; they both did. Magnus was finally relieved to see his baby girl happy and with someone who cherished her. The odds were against them but he was going to try. He was determined to see that his Clary Sage had a happy ending.

*A/N- Wow, this chapter was difficult to write. I gotta admit I really conflict when it comes to writing Jonathan and Valentine's characters from here on out. I mean are they evil yes but this isn't some Disney movie where characters are just evil for no reason. There are so many layers there. Which speaking of Disney, the whole Emerald Isles was literally the first thing that popped into my head. So enjoy Frozen fans. Evil is difficult to write, even more so than good and I can't deal with Valentine's mood swings. I was always curious if he ever really loved Clarissa in the books. I don't even think he loved Jonathan. I mean when Jace tells him he killed him all Valentine says is pretty much okay. So it's di cult to dive into his character for me. Please let me know if you have any suggestions? I usually write and let the characters develop from there but Valentine's character in this story is still elusive.

I hope you guys liked it. Sorry, this chapter was shorter than the others. I have masters papers that are not going to write themselves. Though, I hope giving you some Clace made up for it.


	10. Revelations

**Chapter 10**

Clary was on cloud nine when Isabelle had finally come to get them. The lovers knew the moment couldn't last forever and reluctantly split up. Jace gave her one last kiss before departing to the guest chambers. Isabelle smiled and whispered the plan to Clary once they were in her room. Clary was not surprised that her brother lied, well twisted the truth. He did tell her that Jace was alive and safe when he released him. To him, that must have meant at the castle before the lake. Clary was angry at first but then released that anger. She didn't know why she ever expected anything different, after all, it was such a Jonathan thing to do. Isabelle continued and Clary was surprised to hear that Simon, Price Jace's head guard, was a genie. "He is quite handsome and like nothing, I would have imagined a genie to be." Isabelle continued off dreamily. Clary could tell the lady was quite taken with the genie. It seemed that she wasn't the only one in a difficult romance, still it wasn't without hope. "Ask Jace, maybe he will use his third wish to release him?" Clary suggested. Isabelle shook her head. "I could never ask him that. The people's happiness matters more to me than my own." She replied.

The knot in Clary's stomach grew at this statement. Lady Isabelle was as kind as she was beautiful. If she were the princess would she be selfishly running away? Shouldn't her people's happiness come before her own? What kind of princess was she being? She was failing in her most important duty, her people. Isabelle lifted herself from the bed. "It is late and I must go." The beautiful women said making her way to the door. Clary frowned and eyed the door suspiciously It was quiet, too quiet. "Don't worry princess. Magnus put a sleeping drug in your brother's wine. He will be sound asleep until the morning; he won't bother you tonight." She explained. Clary sighed. Well, that was one evil man dictating her life out of the way.

Once Isabelle left Clary remained at her door. Her thoughts were heavy as she tried to push away the doubt. She longed to go to Jace's room and spend the night wrapped in his arms again. She knew that wasn't possible, though. Her father clearly suspected something was amiss and placed a guard at Prince Jace's door. He explained that it was for protection but Clary felt it had more to do with suspicion. She cursed herself for letting Jace's name slip with her father in her room that morning. She hoped he didn't remember it, Jace wasn't a very common name after all. If he ever placed, it to the leader of the resistance he would kill him. Then he would beat her black and blue or kill her too, just like her mother. She knew she wasn't getting the entire truth from Luke and it seemed her father still wasn't willing to be completely honest with her. Her ring began glowing towards the end of his explanation which worried her yet made her happy. At least, he was telling the truth when he spoke about how much he loved her mother.

Clary took in a deep breath and made her way down the hall. She knew that if she wanted to keep Jace alive she would have to appease her brother. She slowly made her way down the stairs and to the hallway where his room lay. Hoping that what Isabelle said was true, Clary slowly took a deep breath and opened up her brother's door. She was relieved to find her brother passed out on his bed, still fully clothed. She began breathing normally and took a step in closing the door quietly behind her. She tiptoed across the room to the bed. She needed her brother to calm down and not kill Jace. Jace couldn't help but be charming and he didn't deserve to die for nothing more than falling in love with her. She would be married in two days. Then she would decide if she should escape or stay and take on her royal responsibilities.

Clary looked down at her brother who looked relaxed and peaceful in sleep. It had been years since she had seen him truly relaxed. It helped ease the anger she felt against him during her conversation in her room with Isabelle. Running her hand affectionately through her brother's hair she couldn't help but long for the sweet kind brother that she had grown up with. The one who taught her how to climb trees or how to hold a sword. He had even insisted she learn how to fight when her father forbid it. She missed that boy but it was not to be. Her father killed that boy and poisoned him with hatred and darkness. She was rather amazed that Jonathan handled the demon urges the way he did. If it had been her their father poisoned she might have gone crazy and killed innocent people in the street.

Clary shook her head attempting to dislodge the painful trail her memories were taking. She sighed and removed her hand bracing herself for what she was about to do. Taking a deep breath, she lifted herself into his bed and nestled in beside him. Her father expected them all up early to dine with Prince Jason for breakfast. She just had to survive a few more hours in this room, then it would be over. Hopefully waking up beside her would be enough to calm his ego and stop seeing the golden prince as a threat, at least until the wedding. She would try to keep her interaction with Jace at a minimum and seem less taken in when he was around. She could do it; she'd do it at least long enough for her to get him out of here or marry him at the last minute. Her heart raced at the later thought. She cuddled into her brother's chest as a refuge from the guilt of betraying her people. Jonathan, at least, was warm. Well more than warm; is skin always seemed to be on fire. This was why he never dressed in the proper clothing for winter something she took advantage of as she shivered.

She rested her head on her brother's chest and listened to the sound of his heartbeat. She remembered many nights falling asleep like this after a terrible nightmare. Jonathan was always there to comfort her until her sick father thought that demon blood would help strengthen his son. Everything changed after that, even Jonathan's heartbeat was different now. Tears pricked her eyes as and she allowed them to fall. They skimmed down her cheeks before she closed them again, willing them to dry. After a few moments, her mind finally surrendered to sleep. She didn't feel her brother's arm wrap around her, clenching her closer. His dark eyes opening briefly taking in the sight of her before relaxing back into a peaceful sleep beside her.

 **-Line Break-**

Clary's eyes fluttered open. She was exhausted and it took her a moment before she remembered where she was. A light chuckle behind her made her back stiffened. "Good morning little dove," Jonathan whispered kissing her temple. Clary rose her head to see her brother smiling down at her. Guilt launched in her throat at his light and amused grin. He was happy, truly happy and it was because of something so little as his sister falling asleep next to him. He was actually content that she was here next to him and it made her feel guilty. "I was going to let you sleep but father wants us up bright and early for breakfast with your new suitor." He replied trying to keep the bitterness out of his voice. Clary looked away. "I know. Sorry for falling asleep here." She lied. Her brother leaned forward placing a light kiss on her lips. As sweet and soft as it was for Jonathan, it did nothing more than make her feel sick and wrong. "You can sleep with me every night my little dove. Just send Jace away and we can get on with the wedding. Then I will be all yours." He purred. Clary was saved from replying by the sudden knock on his door.

"Come in." Jonathan called as she sat up. In came one of the guards whose eyes grew wide upon seeing her. "What is it?" Jonathan asked though not cruelly. "I, I, forgive me, your highness. I came to report the princess was missing but I can see now that she is with you. Please forgive my intrusion." The guard pleading bowing lowly. Jonathan who seemed to be in a good mood smiled and waved him away without a word. Clary stood up from the bed and made her way to the door ready to leave as well. "I must get ready; I will see you at breakfast big brother." She called opening the door quietly. She didn't miss his gaze harden before it relaxed back into his usual mask. "Until then, _Clary_." He replied. The sound of her nickname falling from his lips drew a shiver down her spine. She closed the door in a rush before dashing down the hall in unladylike fashion.

Once in her room, she discovered Isabelle sitting at her makeup vanity with her arms crossed. "Why were you in Jonathan's room?" she asked pointedly once the door closed. Clary looked around the room and sighed. "I slept there, is there a problem?" Clary asked. Isabelle looked at her calmly. "Yes, there is. Women who are in love with someone else don't willingly sleep in their demented brother's incestual bed with him." Isabelle spat. Clary looked at her wounded. "You think I like sleeping there?" she replied keeping her voice low though the venom of her words was blatant. "I love Jace more than anything in the world and if sleeping in that damn bed makes my psychotic brother less likely to murder him then so be it. I know my brother better than you do and I know what he is capable of. Genie or no genie Jonathan always finds a way to get what he wants. If he thinks Jace is less of a threat, then he won't go after him. Plus, he was knocked out anyway. I wouldn't have gone in there is he wasn't." Clary retorted.

Isabelle's face fell as a light brush warmed the girl's cheeks. I, I guess I didn't think of it that way. I'm sorry princess." She pleaded. Clary took in a deep breath and exhaled. "Isabelle, you are my friend. I don't have many of those and I don't want to lose one over a simple misunderstanding. I love Jace but things are complicated. I-"

"No, Clary." Isabelle stood. "I understand. Things are very complicated and dangerous. Thank you for understanding why you did what you did even though it wasn't my place to ask. Can we still be friends?" she asked. Clary looked at Isabelle with her long hair, dark eyes and beautiful ruby amulet. For as beautiful as Isabelle has Clary realized that the poor girl was just as lonely as she was. She was only doing what Clary would have done in that circumstance, protect her friends. "Of course," Clary smiled. "Now, I am sure you are here to doll me up or something for the day?" Clary asked relaxing into a bright-eyed laugh. Isabelle smiled too. "Yes I am and the first thing to go is that messy hair. I leave you for a night and it is already knotty! You are a princess, let's make you look like one." Isabelle replied grabbing the hairbrush. Clary knew that her hair wasn't that bad. Isabelle was just looking for an excuse to move forward so Clary patiently let her brush her hair as they talked about other things smiling and laughing together.

*********Line break**********

Isabelle left her room once she was done fixing up the redhead. Clary walked quietly down the hall towards the dining room with butterflies in her stomach. Last night in the gardens was perfect and her heart longed to see her golden lover again. Turning the corner her stomach settled upon seeing her brother waiting for her in the hallway. Seeing as he already spotted her she was forced to continue walking forward. "Why are you out here?" she asked keeping the disappointment from her voice. "I am waiting to walk my beautiful sister into the dining room. Now let's go, we are late." He smiled taking her arm gently but firmly into his. The doors opened wide as Clary saw that Jace was already in the room. He gave her a bright smile as she met his gaze.

"Where is father?" she asked moving to take a seat beside Jace. Jonathan beat her to it though and sat down promptly beside the golden prince. "The king sends his regards but is caught up with matters of the crown. He will be unable to join you three for breakfast." A servant replied taking a low bow. Clary frowned. This breakfast was going to be a disaster if there was no one here to keep her brother in line. Clary took in a deep breath and recovered her composure. At least, Jonathan didn't know Jace's real identity. He would be forced to act politely since it was a prince he was speaking to. It was a small comfort but she would accept anything at this point.

"What shall we do today?" Jonathan asked taking a bite out of his apple. "I thought you had matters to attend to today darling brother?' Clary asked politely passing the plate of bacon to Jace. Jonathan met her gaze as she smiled innocently. She doubted her brother was convinced but it was the best she could offer at the moment. Jonathan had yet to answer her when Jace called his attention. "Would you like some eggs?" the golden prince answered. Jonathan stared at him with disapproval. "I do believe, Prince Jace, that ist is customary to ask ladies first-"

"Clary hates eggs," Jace stated flatly still holding the plate outstretched to him. Jonathan looked at the prince with surprise before turning his head to look at his sister. Clary blushed at the thought that Jace remembered her food preferences. "You don't like eggs?" Jonathan asked. Clary shook her head no in response. "no, not really." She replied. Jonathan's expression hardened at her. He couldn't help feeling embarrassed. "There are lots of things you don't know. You never cared to." She stuttered blushing vigorously. How had he not known this when he had eaten breakfast with her for so many years. He often talked with their father about politics at breakfast paying little attention to Clarrisa. Now he cursed himself realizing there were probably many more things he didn't know about his lovely bride to be.

Clary took a bite of her bacon ignoring her brother and turning her attention back to Jace who thankfully saved her from speaking again. "Would you like to show me your art room princess? The one you told me about last night in the gardens?" Jace asked content in rubbing it in Jonathan's face. The fact that this new prince knew his sister liked to paint in only a few hours he had known her irritated him profusely. "I would love to show you my paintings, Jace." She beamed. Jonathan was relieved when the servant came summoning him to his father's study. He excused himself and left promptly endeavoring to slit the prince's throat in his sleep tonight.

Taking a deep breath Jonathan entered his father's study. The kings eyes lit up and motioned for him to close the door. Doing so Jonathan walked forward and took a seat. "I have sent a fire message to King Verlic asking about prince Jason. Have you found out anything about the boy?" the king asked. Jonathan grunted. "Besides the fact that Clarissa fancies him and that he is a pain in the rear, no," he replied darkly. The King's eyes grew dark. "And why pray tell, do you find him to be a pain? Is it because you were so sure of your success that you failed to court Clarissa and now that there is competition-"

"I am capable of wooing my sister." Jonathan interrupted sharply. King Valentine just smiled. "Then find out who this prince is while he is distracted entertaining your sister. I will call on him during the evening. Take that opportunity to woo her then." Valentine suggested turning back to the many papers on his desk. The dark prince stood and left abruptly not giving his father the satisfaction of responding. He knew that Jace would be with Clary in her art studio by now. It was only fitting that he takes the liberty of going through the prince's possessions. Surely that would give him a clue as to the prince's true identity.

*********Line Break*******

"Come now Simon! I have something wonderful to show you." Isabelle gleamed. The genie looked at her suspiciously. Isabelle took this as a sign of cooperation and grabbed his hand, pulling him down the hallway. Simon looked down at her hand where his skin warmed. It had been thousands of years since he last felt the touch of another. This girl was driving him wild and Simon struggled to keep his emotions in check. There would only be pain if he dwelt on things too much and he had enough pain to last him a genie's lifetime.

Stopping by a large door Isabelle released his hand and smiled. "Are you ready?" she asked pleasantly. Simon nodded feeling his mouth grow dry under her gaze. "Okay, look!" she yelled opening the door. Outside the door sat the royal gardens. Flowers bloomed for miles reaching out towards the cascading purple mountains. Simon had been trapped in a lamp for a long time so beauty like this was a treat. His jaw dropped as he took a few tentative steps outside. Isabelle appraised him silently smiling. After a few moments, he turned around to look at another beauty.

"Thank you, Isabelle, for taking the time to show me this. It was very kind of you." He smiled genuinely. Isabelle blushed lightly not knowing what else to say. Simon grinned and took her hand in his. He could feel her pulse quicken at his touch. "Come, let me take in this beautiful scenery with a beautiful woman. We shall have a picnic amongst the flowers. "But I didn't bring any food." She replied allowing him to lead her down the grass. Simon chuckled and snapped his fingers. Out of nowhere a blanket and a basket appeared out of thin air. Isabelle gasped with surprise.

"Being a genie does have its benefits," Simon replied with a sly grin. He led the raven haired beauty down to the blanket. Lady Lightwood sat down folding her dress down over her legs. It was a warm day with a light cool breeze drifting the scent of lavender through the air. It was the perfect day to be outside. Simon opened the basket and handed her a warm buttered croissant. Isabelle took it and brought it to her nose. "It's fresh." She said. "Only the best for you, my dear," Simon replied taking a bite out of his own croissant.

The two sat on the blanket for a few hours talking about all of the places that Simon had seen and many of his different masters. Isabelle's eyes warmed with compassion and interest with each story he told. Her heart swelled when he admitted how lonely he was living in that lamp. He refused to tell her how he became a genie, stating that information is never to be revealed to any mortal. "Do genies love?" Isabelle finally asked trying to hold the eagerness out of her voice. Simon raised an eyebrow. "Genie's cannot make people fall in love. It is alas beyond our reach to touch human hearts in such a way. We can do many things but when we use our magic for evil it changes. Our magic behaves in a different way. Much like raising the dead, it doesn't work out the way one would hope." He replied. Isabelle bit her lip and shook her head.

"I meant do they themselves fall in love?" she whispered meeting his gaze. Simon's eyes grew wide finally understanding her question as well as the meaning behind it. Isabelle, I, I can't." he stuttered. Isabelle leaned her face towards his as a small frown illustrated her mouth. "Why?" she whispered meekly. Simon could feel his heart flutter before the urge to kiss her became overwhelming. Finally submitting her leaned forward and claimed her lips with his own. She jumped a little startled but responded quickly.

Her body warmed and her breaths came in gasps. He kissed her with such strong emotion that it took her breath away. Simon kissed her like she was air and he was drowning. Her body melted as she sunk back into the blankets with him following. They continued to kiss until reluctantly they finally broke for air. "I," she panted. "I thought you said-"

"I can physically fall in love but I can't allow myself to Isabelle. This, this is a mistake." He said getting up. Isabelle felt her world shatter as if the earth itself had been pulled out from under her feet. "I don't understand. Why?" she pleaded raising to her feet. "Because it is wrong." He yelled with fury not knowing how to explain how their relationship would be doomed before it ever begins. Isabelle looked at him trying to hold back the tears knowing that she was failing. She turned around and did the only thing she could do. She ran.

*******Line Break******

"Unbelievable." Jace breathed. "Your work, these paintings, they're stunning, Mouse. Clary smiled blushing lightly. "I'm glad you like them." She whispered. Jace turned and eyed his little redhead. "You're amazing, I wish your family could see you the way I do. Your light shines so brightly that it is almost overpowering." He whispered bringing his hand forward to tuck a stray hair back behind her ear. Clary's eyes were wide and filled to the brim with emotion. He watched them close as her face leaned into his touch. Jace could tell that despite everything a part of her yearned for her father's love and approval. It was the same look her brother Jonathan held in his. Jace sighed, lost in thought. The king was a monster and his corruption didn't stop at the people, it extended to hurting even his own children.

"Marry me Mouse." He asked suddenly. Clary's eyes opened and looked at him bewildered. "Jace, I, I don't think that would be a good idea." She stuttered. Jace smiled his perfect smile moving the hair from his eyes. "Why not? Your birthday is in a fortnight. Your father would want you married tomorrow. I'll play the part. We'll get married and then once their backs are turned we will run away. I'll take you somewhere where I can keep you safe and we'll disappear." He asked quietly. Clary's heart raced at the idea. Could she do it? Could she really follow her own happiness and abandon her people for him? Thought's rushed through her head as her golden knight waited patiently. After a few minutes, Jace's smile frowned.

"Do you not want me to love?" he asked sweetly though she could detect the pain and sudden uncertainty behind his words. Clary looked up into his golden eyes. "I will love you till the day I die, Jace." She whispered reaching on her tiptoes and kissing him. The golden man returned the kiss slowly bringing her body tightly against his. They kissed quietly losing themselves in the soft embrace when a light knock came to the door. Clary took a dizzying step away and said, "Enter." A small maid came into the room and curtsied. "My Prince and princess please excuse the disturbance. The king is requesting to speak to Prince Jason immediately." The maid spoke.

A knot formed in Clary's stomach but Jace seemed delighted with the idea. "But of course, will you please guide me to him?" he asked the maid. She nodded quietly and waited out into the hall. "Don't worry Mouse, I'll be alright. This is the perfect time to ask for his blessing for tomorrow," he smiled kissing her on the cheek. Clary looked at him cautiously but before she could utter a syllable he was gone. Truth be told she didn't know what her father would say.

********Line Break*****

The dark prince entered the room quietly not making a sound. He wasn't sure what he was looking for but he was determined to find it or anything that would incriminate the idiotic golden prince who was trying to steal his sister. No, Jonathan would have none of that. He searched the bed and drawers are not finding anything uncommon what so ever. After ten minutes he was about to give up when a set of footsteps sounded down the hall. Cursing his luck Jonathan rushed behind a tapestry and hid into a corner.

"Isabelle, please!" a voice begged. "No, Simon!" a familiar voice replied stepping into the room. "Listen, I don't care if you're a genie. I, I want to be with you." The woman pleaded. Jonathan's ears rose up at the sound of the word genie. Could it really be true" "It's impossible Isabelle?" The man replied. Jonathan grinned recognizing the voice now. Lady Isabelle Lightwood was very beautiful and quite the catch. If he hadn't had his sister to attend with or the wrath of his father he would have the lady in his bed the moment, he met her. Sure, he couldn't advance by marrying her but that didn't mean she wouldn't make a delightful mistress. "Why? Why is it impossible? Jace could use his last wish to free you. Then we could- "

"Do you know how many times a master has made that same promise to me my beautiful Isabelle?" Simon snapped. Isabelle looked at him sternly. "He is different! Jace is honorable." She argued. Simon smiled sweetly bringing his hand to cup her cheek. "How? How is your friend different than all of the hundreds of masters I had before? Some were richer than he and some even great men of honor. In the end, you will see my lady that Jace Herondale will be just like the others." He whispered sadly. Isabelle shook her head as tears streamed down her eyes. Not being able to control her emotions the dark haired beautiful opened the door and left. Simon watched her go with a still breath. She would learn the hard way that this was how things were. He couldn't control it any more than she could.

Taking a deep sigh, he turned into smoke and went to find his master. Jonathan who had waited patiently stuck his head out of the tapestry after all of the commotions. The dark man smiled. Clearly the lamp was not kept in the room but probably remained on the body of the genie's master. Oh, how could he have been so blind? The stupid prince and his familiarity with his sister. Prince Jason was none other than Jonathan Herondale. Oh, what joy it would bring him once his father found out. Jonathan Herondale, or rather Jace Herondale, the leader of the resistance. His death would surely be slow and painful indeed. Jonathan smiled wickedly making his way to his father's study.

*I am so sorry for the wait! I have been soo bogged down with stuff to do. Alas…I was cursed with the lack of ability to say no. So guess who is painting the sets to the Aladdin play…yep, this girl. That and master's classes have kept me extremely busy. Please know that I never abandon my stories and this will be finished. I should be able to update regularly now. Thank you so much for your patience! I hope it was worth the wait. I did a quick run through before posting but there is still probably many errors. I'll go through it again at a less chaotic date. I figured at this point you all rather have the update at this point. ^^;


	11. Tomorrow is Promised to No One

A/N:

have been so busy that I have had little time to write dear friends. Please forgive me. Between the play and classes, I feel so overwhelmed. Then this weekend I am sick and basically useless. I write a page and then become so sleepy that I can focus. I will say though that things should be going smoother after this week. Please forgive any errors, I haven't had the concentration to reread this chapter other than skimming through it. My Clace friends will be very happy!

 **Chapter 11**

"Your majesty." Jace bowed addressing the King. "Prince Jason, I am delighted you could join me. Come in." Valentine greeted charmingly. Jace had to admit that the King could be very charming when he desired to be. As a young man, he remembered enjoying seeing the King when his dad brought him to the castle. The King always went out of his way to help train him or give him treats. He had even offered to have Jace and his mother live in the castle with him once he was born but his father was dead set against it. "I see you have taken a keen liking to my daughter." The king spoke jeering Jace away from his thoughts.

"Yes, I find her very much to my liking in fact. She is beautiful, kind and radiant. As a father, you must be proud of how she turned out." Jace smiled politely. It was easier to hold onto the whole polite prince façade when talking about Clary. Valentine looked at him courtly not seeming fazed in the least. "She is a little spitfire. Just like her mother." The king replied firmly. That fact Jace already knew.

"If I may be so forward, I would like to request her hand, your majesty," Jace asked bluntly. Valentine grinned a wicked smirk. "You would, would you?" the king asked leaning back in the plush chair. "Yes your majesty, I believe that I can give her a good life. I can make her happy." He replied cautiously. At this, the King's eyes closed, appearing deep in concentration. Jace eyed the King and struggled against the urge to draw his blade and slit his throat. "I think," the man spoke opening his eyes and peering at Jace. "I think my daughter would like that very much. You have my blessing." He replied leaving Jace stunned. He hadn't expected it to be that easy. "Thank you, thank you, King Valentine." He bowed trying to disguise his surprise. The king nodded.

A servant knocked on the door and hastily entered the room. "Your majesty, a letter has just arrived." The servant bowed. Valentine took the letter and dismissed the servant. "Forgive me Prince Jace but there are matters I must attend to. I will trust you to break the announcement of the engagement of my daughter. I am certain it would do better coming from your lips than mine." He grunted. Jace nodded and bowed leaving the room. Despite the good news, he had an uneasy feeling that something was amiss. His instincts were never wrong before. He would have to tread with caution from now on.

*****Line break*********

Luke stood atop of a tall tree looking into the castle with a small telescope in hand. He had received Jace's fire message half an hour ago. Little did his captain know that he was already stationed outside of the castle. He took a small band of guards with him so they wouldn't be noticed. Emma was always eager for a fight and Jules refused to leave her side. The poor lovesick boy still didn't have the guts to tell him how he felt. Luke pitied the two but stayed out of it. The resistance leaders heart went out to poor Jules who, like Luke, had fallen in love with their best friend. Maia and Bat stood at the base of the tree keeping watch and Magnus and Alec were in the castle. It wasn't much but what they lacked in size they made up in skill.

"Valentine sealed off the southern entrance years ago." A familiar voice called out to him. Luke turned and spotted the spiky haired warlock standing proudly on the branch beside him. "I thought you would be in the castle keeping watch," Luke replied raising a brow. Magnus looked away sternly. "Valentine accepted Jace's proposal to wed Clary. It all seems too suspicious and much too easy. Something is amiss, he feels it and I feel it. We need to be on alert for the wedding tomorrow." Magnus warned. Luke grunted in agreement. "Knowing Valentine something has to be wrong. He has been a dead set on having Clary marry Jonathan since they were little. It was one of the reasons Jocelyn turned against him." Luke replied.

"All the more reason to be prepared."Magnus cautioned. Luke nodded as they both gazed back up to the castle. "I am off to find Alec. He has gone off looking for his sister. She and Simon have not been seen for some time." Magus whispered. Luke frowned. "Make sure Jace keeps that lamp on him at all times. The last thing we need is for Valentine or Jonathan to get their hands on it." Luke spoke yawning. Magnus eyed him wearily. "You spent most of the night worrying over those two and the rest of the day riding here. Get some sleep so you will be alert and ready for tomorrow." Magnus frowned before disappearing in a flash of light. Luke looked at the spot where the warlock once stood. He was right of course, he and his group were exhausted. It was time to rest so they would be ready when needed.

*****Line Break*****

Scooping her up in his arms Jace lowered his lips and kissed the unsuspecting princess. Clary gasped in shock before surrendering. "Jace!" she whispered breaking the kiss. He smiled at her teasingly bringing her body into his arms once more. "It's alright Clary; you're father said yes." He grinned. The petite princess was still in shock that her father would agree to something such as this. She couldn't help but have a bad feeling that something was wrong. Her father was planning something and she worried for her lover's safety. Jace was a strong warrior but no match for her brother and father. They would need back up and fast. "Jace, please listen to me." She pleaded. The man's golden eyes focused on her, giving her his full attention.

"I have a bad feeling about this. Please, send for Luke and the others. I, I rather be prepared." She begged. Jace rose an eyebrow and nodded. "I already sent for them. They will be here by nightfall, outside the castle. I have a bad feeling too my darling and I am determined to see you safe and happy; no matter what the cost." He explained bringing his lips down to kiss her once more. She sunk into his kiss losing herself in the moment. They were both so entranced with each other that they didn't hear the doors open. "What do you think you are doing?" a cold voice hissed. The couple turned around and spotted Jonathan looking pointedly at them. The dark prince was furious and Clary couldn't help but shutter in fear. Jace gripped her shoulder lightly in comfort.

"I am kissing my intended. Your father has given Clarissa and me his blessing to be married. You are free from your vow, Jonathan." Jace said with fake enthusiasm. Jonathan's eyes grew dark and fell on Clary. She shifted her eyes down under his heated gaze. There would be no easing things over tonight. He was out for blood, namely Jace's blood. Jonathan would make her pay, one way or another. "My darling sister accepted your proposal? How wonderful." He smiled with all but kindness. "She did," Jace replied curtly. "We were going to announce the engagement to the court now if you would like to join us?" Jace offered. "I would be delighted but first, I think a private moment with my sister is in order. Surely you understand Prince _Jace_." He slithered. Jace's body tensed. "Yes, but I am afraid it must wait-"

"It will only be but a moment. Please wait outside the door my soon to be brother in law." He commanded. Jace glanced down at Clary ready to make another excuse when she nodded. "Just wait outside Jace and I'll be out in a moment." Jace nodded reluctantly. "If you wish but just a _moment_." He replied sternly turning to the door and closing it quietly leaving the siblings alone. As soon as the door shut Jonathan took a step forward. Clary struggled to keep her composure. She doubted he would do anything to her with Jace right outside the door.

"What game are you playing at, _Clary_?" he asked quietly. The redhead looked away avoiding his gaze. "I don't understand what you mean." She lied. Jonathan moved his finger making a tisk, tisk sound. "You know better than to lie to me, Clarissa." He warned tilting her chin up to face him. His other hand skimmed down her hand and pulled the truth ring from her finger. Slipping it back onto his own finger. She knew there would be no lying to him now. "I love him." She replied truthfully trying not to tremble. Jonathan appraised her and looked at the dim ring. "You do now? You know I am going to kill him don't you?" he grinned wickedly. "You know better than to get attached to anyone. I told you that you are mine and I meant it, Clarissa."

"I am not yours Jonathan. I'm Jace's now, even father has agreed." She stuttered. The dark prince smiled at her reaction. "Ah, little dove. Then I will just have to kill him earlier than I intended. Nothing will keep me from making you, my wife, even if it means making you a widow first. I thought I made that clear to you. Your fate is sealed and only death waits to all those who try to keep you from me." He whispered in her ear. She took a staggering step backward as her brother moved towards the door. "Enjoy your time with him because he will be dead tomorrow," Jonathan grinned opening up the doors wide; leaving his trembling sister and her golden blonde behind.

**********Line Break**********

The dark Prince made his way down to his father's study. It took all of his self-control not to kill a servant or break something. How could his father go back on his word? His mother had been right in telling him not to trust the bastard. She had even begged him to kill the ruthless King but Jonathan couldn't bring himself to do it. Valentine was still his father and his death needed to be at just the right time. Now he was reconsidering things. His father had to be dealt with and quickly. The door was open as one the king's guard stood silently beside it. The man nodded at Jonathan, letting him pass. He swiftly entered the large room and closed the door. Valentine didn't look up from his papers but Jonathan knew that he knew it was there.

Jonathan leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. He wore a sour frown as he waited for his father to finish his paperwork. After a few minutes, his patience was wearing thin. The king lifted his eyes and spoke then. "I take it you have come to inquire about your sister?" his father asked curiously. "Yes and no… but if you are in the mood to share with me why you would break your word and allow this suitor to marry Clarissa, I'm all ears." Jonathan snorted. Valentine smiled getting amusement from his son's flustered expression. "You and I both know he is not who he claims to be. I received a letter from the Verlic's just an hour ago confirming my suspicion." He smiled. The prince still wasn't convinced. "If you know that then why bless the union?" he asked sharply.

The king frowned. "I plan to kill the lad before the wedding tomorrow. It was time your sister realized her place and as a father, it is my job to see to it that she learns her lesson. Killing him before the wedding will alleviate any unnecessary resistance when she walks down the aisle to you." Valentine replied coldly. The dark prince looked away in annoyance. He didn't want his sister hurt or broken. He wanted her excited, willing and affectionate. As much as he hated the golden boy, he was more use to him alive than dead. He could strap him to the dungeons again; Clarissa had been willing to do anything to ensure the man's safety. Jealousy welled up in his chest as he pushed himself off of the wall.

"I have other information that will aid you in your plan that you might wish to hear before you act." He stated moving to take a seat in front of his father. "I'm listening." The king replied coldly. Valentine hated not having all of the information. "Prince Jace is none other than Jonathan Herondale." The prince spoke. The king looked at him with blatant surprise. "Stephen Herondale's son lives?" he asked. The prince was taken aback by the concern in his father's voice. "Yes," Jonathan answered. The king leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes and brushing his hands through his hair. "That does pose a problem…" the king whispered.

"Why?" Jonathan asked curiously. His father gave him a hateful glare. "I can't kill the boy…he is too precious." The king admitted. Jonathan's eyes narrowed darkly. "Even if Jonathan Herondale is Jace Hair, the leader of the resistance?" Jonathan asked coyly seeing how far he could push his father. His father looked as if he wished to throw up at that news. He could tell that his father was putting the pieces together. He was slower to realize things than him, a quality Jonathan took great delight in. "Just great!" the King hissed. "Regardless of this complication, he is too valuable to kill. The resistance has plagued us for a long time. The leader is clearly a great strategist and would make a lovely addition to the King's council if not the guard at least." The king stuttered talking fast. It seemed he was trying to convince himself as much as he was Jonathan.

"You must be joking if you think that I would ever trust such a man on my council or in my guard." Jonathan spat not liking where this conversation was going. "You need not fear his loyalty, my son. You have something will make him loyal." Valentine replied standing up from his chair. Jonathan rose as well. "And what pray tell, is that father?" he asked curiously. The king looked at his son and smiled. "Why, Clarissa of course!"

*********Line Break********

"Excited for tomorrow are we sister?" her brother asked her quietly in the hallway after dinner. Jace was still inside the dining room speaking to her father. She couldn't help but feel sick to her stomach. "Ecstatic." She replied curtly turning to go to her room. She would need to be up early tomorrow and needed sleep. Though she knew until all of this was over she would not be getting a lot of sleep. Jonathan's sudden grip on her arm made her freeze. His grip wasn't tight but gentle causing her to turn around in wonder. "Stay with me tonight." He asked. Clary's jaw fell open. "No Jonathan! I'm with Jace! I've made up my mind." She snapped drawing her hand back.

Her brother's eyes narrowed turning black. "I'm giving you a chance to stop all of this nonsense Clarissa. Be mine tonight and I'll let the golden boy live. Refuse and he won't be around to see the sunrise." Jonathan grinned. Clary's eyebrows rose in worry. "Father would never let you kill him!" she protested. "He gave his blessing!" Oh, what little she knew. How much of a fool she took him to be. A commotion and the sound of chairs moving alerted them that the conversation was over. "I will see you bright and early tomorrow Clarissa, until then." Her brother smiled kissing her hand lightly. He was down the hall and gone before her father and Jace came out.

**********Line Break**********

Clary was right, she couldn't sleep. Even with Magnus posted outside of her door she was far too nervous to sleep. "Clary sage," Magnus said brushing his hand through her hair. "Magnus, I'm scared." She whispered. The warlock smiled and kissed her forehead. "Tomorrow is no guarantee my darling. Why don't you spend tonight where you really desire to be." He suggested sweetly. Clary's eyes grew wide as a light blush warmed her cheeks. Magnus was right, she should be where her heart desired. She smiled rising from her bed and putting on a robe. Magnus watched her silently. Clearly pleased with his little redheads decision Magnus laid down and wrapped himself under her covers. Clary eyed him curiously before understanding.

Magnus was going to sleep in her room tonight and be the lookout. "Alec will escort you to Jace's room. Be happy my darling." He called as she opened the door. She smiled and whispered her thanks before closing it quietly and allowing Alec to lead the way. The two walked in silence until turning the corner to the guest chambers. "Will you go back and guard Magnus?" she asked holding her robe to her delicate frame. Alec nodded in silence stopping beside a narrow door. Simon looked up at the two, raising an eyebrow. "Couldn't wait until your wedding night little princess?" Simon teased. Clary's face turned beat red.

"In your lamp now Simon. I don't think my future wife shares your sense of humor." Jace chuckled opening the door. Simon rolled his eyes before turning into a puff of smoke and disappearing. Jace's eyes sparkled gazing at his beautiful bride to be. Clary's green eyes met his and smiled. "I couldn't sleep." She explained. Jace grinned and raised an eyebrow. "And you came here? I doubt you would get much sleep in my bed, Mouse." He said suggestively. "And that is my cue to leave. I will see you love birds in a few hours." Alec replied turning and walking back down the hall.

"Come in, Mouse," Jace whispered opening the door and gesturing her to come inside. Clary nodded and took a seat on the bed. The windows were open letting the fresh mountain breeze in. She was instantly cold and began to shiver. "Come under the covers Clary. I'll keep you warm." He smiled sweetly. Clary obeyed and allowed her golden warrior to wrap the bed sheets around her.

"We're getting married tomorrow," Jace whispered. Clary smiled and buried her face into his chest. "I'm happy yet scared." She replied. Jace gripped her side affectionately. "Talk to me, Mouse," he whispered bringing his lips to lightly kiss her head. "Why are you scared? "he asked. Clary's heart raced as her mind grasped at the words she had longed to say. They had been replaying over and over in her head for two days now. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and spoke. "I can't marry you, Jace, not if you intend to run away. I, I can't leave my people to be ruled to ruin by my brother and father. I can't abandon them." She replied. She felt Jace's body tense and his breath catch in his chest.

"What do you want me to do Clary?" he asked; his voice taking on a serious, pleading tone. Clary could also hear the pain and ridicule dripping from his words. Looking up she rotated her body within his embrace and brought her face to his. "I want you to marry me and become the King of Idris." She said bluntly. "I want you to rule beside me and bring prosperity to the people. They already love and respect you, Jace. You would be a wonderful king, beloved by the people." She pleaded. Jace's eyes blazed with understanding and uncertainty. She could tell that she had caught him off guard.

The small princess waited patiently as her golden hair bandit lay lost in thought. "Are you sure I can't persuade you otherwise darling?" he asked. Clary's eyes fell and looked away. She considered his question for a moment before redirecting her gaze back to him. Her face was blank and her stare firm cementing her decision. Jace took in a deep breath and nodded. "If that is what you wish then so be it. I always wanted to make a difference. If I can save the people, I have been fighting my entire life for then I agree but only on the condition that you will be my queen." He whispered. Clary smiled brightly wrapping her arms around him and pulling him on top of her with joy.

"I love you, Jace." She squealed bringing her lips to his. Jace kissed her back sweetly enjoying the excitement and pure joy he brought her. "I love you too Mouse." He whispered between sweet kisses. Her lips moved against his passionately with carefree delight until that exuberance faded and was replaced slowly with raw need. Jace took in the taste of her as he plundered her mouth. A fire has been set off in her as each kiss sent a warmth through her veins. The kisses became deeper, hotter and fueled with passion. Jace's fingers left a trail of fire down her side and her breasts heaved with excitement. Gone were her reservations and despite everything, she wanted him. She wanted to show him what he meant to her and in turn claim him for herself. Taking a deep sigh and ready to take things further Clary reached up slowly she began to undo the buttons of his shirt.

Jace's body became rigid as he finally realized what she was doing. "Mouse," he breathed. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked with tenderness. Clary was out of breath panting beneath him, her eyes wild with desire, vulnerability and trust. "Yes, Jace. I, I want to do this, please. Please, tomorrow isn't guaranteed and I want this moment with you forever. Take me, all of me. Make me your Jace." She pleaded as a light blush rushed across her cheeks. Jace smiled brushing a stray piece of hair from her face.

"You already have me, Mouse. My heart was given to you the moment you challenged me on that wagon and I saw your beautiful face. My heart belongs to you as does my body. " he replied bringing his lips down softly against hers silencing any further argument. Pulling her body down beneath his, Jace's hands ran up the sides of her delicate torso. Clary's body jumped and heaved in pleasure as his hands landed firmly on her breasts. He tugged against the corset as one hand ran loose undoing the ties with expertise. The soft fabric fell to her waist. She felt her nipples harden as the cold air hit her newly exposed skin. Her body rolled forward with delight against his erection making him growl. Reaching down with an unbridled need he ripped the rest of the corset from her body.

Clary didn't have much time to admire his strength before his lips were teasing her breasts. "Jace." She whispered with delight. He softly chuckled moving to the other breast, enjoying the sounds she was making. He was overjoyed to have her here, in his bed, under him and wreathing in pleasure. He loved her and wouldn't give her up for the world. Amongst all of the cases that would ensue tomorrow and the nagging feeling in his gut, he allowed himself this moment of happiness. When they were both bare he lowered his head between her legs. The gasped as his tongue moved over her most sensitive area. He was going to make sure she was ready before he took her. Plunging his tongue into her was enough to send her over the edge. Her body pulsed with delighted as her body contracted around him.

His redhead still lay panting under him when he rose. Her eyes met his as she smiled warmly. "I love you, Jace, please take me." She pleaded sweetly. Jace smiled leaning forward to kiss her. "As you wish my love." He whispered pushing into her slowly. She gasped. Jace stopped and looked down at her. "Does it hurt?" he asked with concern. Clary shook her head. Truthfully it didn't hurt. "It feels strange but it doesn't hurt." She smiled kissing him softly encouraging him to continue. Jace pushed in and gave her a moment to adjust. She didn't understand why sex could be considered pleasurable until he started moving.

A warm humming sensation coursed through her body as she held her breath in surprise. Her golden warrior was also making sounds, sounds that made her back curl with delight. They whispered their love, their plans and their fears in the darkness beneath the sheets. It was almost dawn before the two lovers finally fell fast asleep; laced in each other's arms. They didn't hear the door open or the soft patter of feet walking over the discarded clothes. They were blissfully unaware of the dark figure taking the lamp and leaving the room.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter is the wedding day and I can promise it will be action packed. Secrets will be revealed and heads will roll. Who do you think took the lamp? Will Jonathan kill Jace? Let me know your thoughts. :)


	12. The Snake Strikes

**Chapter 12**

The door closed quietly as the figure made their way down the dimly lit hallway. Dawn was almost here and there wouldn't be much time left before everyone in the castle woke up for the wedding. The lamp felt like a heavy burden hidden under the long cloak as the figure pressed on. Finally turning the last corner, the cloaked shadow entered a room. Closing the door quietly and locking it they removed the lamp and rubbed it's golden exterior with their fingers. Smoke appeared before taking shape and revealing a tall lengthy brown haired young man. Simon looked at the figure and frowned. "It seems… I have a new master." Simon bowed with empty enthusiasm. The figure looked down at the lamp and shook their head. Removing the hood Simon rose an eyebrow in surprise. Beautiful brown eyes and long luscious hair met his gaze. "Isabelle," Simon said flatly. "Jace is going to be furious-"

"I don't care! He found love now it's time for us." Isabelle replied. Simon looked at her with blatant pain. "I can release you now, right? All I have to do is wish for it?" She pleaded. Simon looked away sharply. Isabelle waited in silence before growing frustrated. "I wish you would just tell me what you are thinking instead of being so mysterious all the time." She grunted. Simon's eyes shot up to hers before she realized what she had said. "As you wish. I love you, Isabelle." He sighed. The young woman gasped. "Simon I-"

"I love you. I only had to lay eyes on you before knowing that I desired you. We genies have a sixth sense about those sort of things but I know that we can not be together." He finished. "I am a genie and you are a lady. Even if you wish me free, I would…I don't know what I would be. You could just end of killing me, Isabelle." He sighed. The brown eyed girl looked down as tears ran down her cheeks. "Oh, Isabelle," Simon whispered wrapping his arms around her. She nestled into his chest and sobbed. He felt her arms wrap around him, gripping him for support. He allowed her to continue to cry without saying a word. When the sun rose above the mountains Isabelle had shed her last tear but remained nestled in Simon's arms; willing this moment to last forever.

************Line break**********

In another room in castle lay a pair of lovers. Clary's long red hair fell over the pillow as her body lay curled and nestled in the young man's chest. The man's blonde hair was golden in the dawn sunlight that poured through the windows. One arm propped his head up on a pillow while the other lay lazily around the small women beside him. The room was quiet and peaceful but it was soon to be broken.

A knock on the door awoke the sleeping lovers. Clary gasped wrapping the covers around her naked body. Jace jolted out of bed and grabbed his sword. Clary couldn't help but blush at his nudity. He gave her a small grin before putting on his trousers. Another knock sounded making her stomach knot. "Sage, I know you are in there. If you don't want Jonathan to come I suggest you hurry up and get dressed." The warlocks voice called out loud and clear. Clary turned beet red and began dressing frantically. Jace put on his shirt but his eyes kept peeking at his fiancee's naked form. Clary turned and caught him mid-stare. "Oh, stop it!" She giggled throwing a pillow at his head.

Jace opened the door slowly revealing the impatient warlock. His eyes immediately traveled over the princess checking for any marks. "I see the golden boy was good to you." He stated. The blush that fell over his little girl's face was enough to confirm what happened last night. Turning around he swiftly punched Jace in the gut. Clary gasped in surprise and rushed forward. Magnus' hand stopped her as Jace fell to the floor holding his stomach. "What was that for?" Jace gasped. Magnus just smiled. "For deflowering my little girl. You didn't think daddy Magnus would let you go scot free now, did you?" the warlock purred. Despite the pain, Jace laughed. "I hate to see what you would have done if she hadn't enjoyed it."

Magnus ignored him and turned back to the princess. "Now biscuit, time to get you ready for the wedding. I'm sure Jonathan will be at your room shortly to check on you." Magnus said gently taking Clary's arm and leading her out the door. "But-" she protested reaching for Jace. "No buts missy. You will have the chance to kiss him later. We must hurry! Now where on Earth did Isabelle go?" he asked Alec who shrugged. "I'll go check on her." The dark haired blue eye lord replied. Clary followed Magnus obediently. Once in her room, a team of maids threw her into the bathtub and began scrubbing her with vigor. She didn't even know what half the various concoctions did but she knew better than to ask.

*************Line Break***************

"Isabelle," Alec called giggling the handle to her bedroom door. Isabelle jumped as her brother's voice resonated through the room. Simon held onto her tightly taking a deep breath. He knew as well as she did that this moment would not last forever. The genie quietly lifted up Isabelle's chin to face him. She looked at him with sweltering puffy eyes whose storm soothed when meeting his gaze. Leaning down her kissed her softly before letting go and turning back into a puff of smoke. She looked down at the lamp still on the floor when the bedroom doors opened. Alec stormed in taking in the scene before him.

"Oh Iz, I told you that no good one come from that." He sighed casting a glance down at the lamp which lay stoic on the rug. Alec sat down and pulled his sister into his lap. "I'm sorry for worrying all of you." She stuttered. "I just need to talk and see him one last time. I was going to give Jace the lamp back right after." Alec's arms tightened as he glared at the lamp laying on the floor. Sighing he reached out and grabbed it. "Jace has the only thing he really wants, Clary. I doubt he would deny you the same happiness." Her brother contended. The young women took a calming breath and nodded. Looking down again at the brass instrument he gently placed it in his sisters fumbling hands.

"Take it and hold onto it. Jace will be distracted today. It would be safer if he didn't have it on him until after the ceremony." He warned. Izzy hug the lamp to her chest as if it was something precious. "You have my word." She replied allowing her brother to lift her to her feet. Alec smiled. "They are waiting for you in the princess's room. I'll let Jace know that Simon is in safe hands." He announced. Isabelle smiled and hugged Alec tightly. "Be careful and keep a watchful eye. The Prince doesn't just give up without a fight." She whispered. Alec opened the door and nodded. "I agree, Iz and I advise you to do the same." He cautioned before turning and walking down the hall.

Isabelle walked down the hall silently hyper aware of the brass metal lamp tucked under her skirts. The castle was busy with preparations yet there was something in the air that was off. While weddings brought joy there was a sense of melancholy throughout the castle. It was as if everyone knew that their princess escaping the wicked prince's clutches was a foolhardy notion. Isabelle was determined to prove them wrong. She reached Clary's room in no time and quietly knocked on the door. She was quickly ushered in and began to work. The princess had just gotten out of the bath as a handful of maids smeared lotion and other various creams on her. Isabelle smiled at the cute blush that warmed her friend's cheeks.

Two hours and a few arguments later, many of them being Isabelle snapping at some of the maids, the princess was finally ready. The others left leaving the raven haired lady adding jeweled barrettes to her hair. Finally, alone they were able to speak freely. "I'm glad Jace was gentle with you," Isabelle smiled curling a lock of hair. Clary turned beat red as Isabelle laughed. "Oh come now, don't be embarrassed. You're getting married to the man for crying out loud." She smiled. Clary looked down not meeting the girls eyes in the mirror. "If everything goes according to plan. I can't help but have a bad feeling that something is going to go wrong." She whispered. Izzy gathered her thoughts for a moment, not trusting herself to speak. She was about to tell Clary about Simon and that the lamp was safe with her when a loud knock sounded at the door.

Clary looked at her nervously. Taking a deep breath Isabelle walked forward and opened the door. She couldn't say that she was shocked by the identity of the visitor. Surely she and Clarissa expected the dark prince to show his face. Isabelle quickly checked her frown and turned to take her place next to the princess. Turning around from the mirror the young princess saw her brother at the door and spoke. "Isabelle, will you please get my blue sash out of my closet?" she asked. She nodded and quickly left the siblings alone making her way through the bathroom to the walk-in closet.

"Hello, Clarissa." Jonathan's cold voice called. A shiver ran down her spine as she turned slowly to see her brother leaning in the archway of her room. His long platinum blonde hair was smoothed over and back making his dark eyes seem piercing. His dress shirt hung tightly to his muscular chest which was tucked into a pair of long black slacks. She would be lying if she said that her brother didn't look very handsome. His expression turned from one of amusement to lust once his eyes fell upon her.

Her wedding dress was simple and elegant. Isabelle had pulled her hair up into a beautiful updo. Her hair was curled into soft waves and pinned back. Two strands of hair cornered the sides of her face as a set of jeweled barrettes and flowers accented her sides. Her sweetheart neckline hugged her small chest as two lace shoulder straps fell delicately onto her shoulders. The built-in correct hugged her narrow waist and stopped after her hips where it flowed out away from her body. It was simple, elegant and beautiful. She loved it and by the look on her brother's face, it would seem he was also a fan. A revelation that made her stomach turn with disgust.

"You look stunning." He whispered abandoning his place in the archway and coming to stand next to her. "Thank you." She replied with cold civility. "Why are you here?" she asked sternly. Her brother met her cold gaze and smiled. "I came to give you some information before our wedding." He replied. "My wedding." She corrected. "I am marrying Jace, not you!" she retorted. Jonathan grinned once more and waved his hand in indifference. "Yes, Yes. You're going to marry the leader of the resistance and run away. I'm sure you both will be very happy!" he snorted. Clary's jaw dropped."How-"

"I've come to tell you that father is going to kill your precious Herondale." He grinned seeing that he now had the upper hand. Clary looked at him in surprise before regaining her composure. "You're lying." She argued folding her arms across her chest. Jonathan's eyes sparked with mischief. "Try me." He challenged taking off his ring and taking her hand into his. Her skin burned at his touch but she kept her face stoic. She slipped the ring back onto her left-hand ring finger and stepped away. "Now, I solemnly sware that father is planning on killing your precious Jace before the wedding. He had already summoned him to the throne room and is planning to well…persuade him to give you up." He grinned. Clary looked down at the cold ring in dismay.

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked. Jonathan just shrugged. "You are mine and I take care of that which is mine. No one should be allowed to hurt you but me. Despite everything, I want you to love me willingly Clarissa, though I will take you unwillingly all the same. I am hoping that being honest with you will show you that your brother is not all evil." He replied wrapping his arms around her and kissing her forehead. "I will never love you, Jonathan." She protested trying to remain calm. "With time, you will learn to. Now go to your precious Jace before it is too late." He explained releasing her from his grip. Clary nodded and ran out of the room.

Isabelle stood in the closet waiting for the conversation to be over. Simon's lamp was still in her arms as she waited. Once she heard the door close and lock she breathed a sigh of relief. Turning the corner she stepped out of the closet and walked right into the crown prince. She screamed and stepped back. "Ah, so you are the one with the lamp. I was planning on torturing it's location out of you but this, this is so much easier." He grinned wickedly stepping closer. "Stay back!" Isabelle shouted grabbing the metal hairbrush from the counter. Jonathan snickered with amusement. "My dear lady, you know my reputation well enough to know what will become of you if you resist." He chuckled drawing his blade. Isabelle didn't care. She was protecting Simon, her brother and they're friends. She lunged forward, aiming for the prince's face when he dodged the blow at the last minute. She saw Jonathan bring up the hilt of his blade and the next thing she knew everything went black.

************Line break**********

Jace stood in front of the throne room doors. He was dressed in an elegant white suit with a long sash drawn across his chest. He had received the summons from the King ten minutes ago. The ceremony was set to begin in an hour and he couldn't help but had a bad feeling. Alec left him to go meet up with Luke and Magnus. He wished he had Simon with him but knew that he was probably safer with Isabelle. He hoped his friends would make it in time if things went sour. Taking a deep breath Jace stepped through the doubled doors and walked into the side room. It was a makeshift throne room where the King met with his court. It was empty except for the tall white-haired man in the center of the room. King Valentine was throwing knives at a dummy. His dark eyes turning to Jace as the doors closed behind him.

Jace was happy that he still carried his father's sword. His hand unintentionally braced itself at the swords halt. Valentine's eyes drifted to Jace's fingers and spotted the weapon. "I see you have a favorite weapon as well?" the king spoke drawing out a long blade of his own. He lowered the blade and handed it to a baffled Jace. He took the large sword in his hand and looked at the hilt. It was slick, firm and elegant. The blade was embedded with the Morgenstern family star. Jace couldn't help but wonder if this was the same blade that had slain his parents. Handing the sword back Valentine made a motion for Jace's belt.

"Such a lovely weapon Prince Jason, may I take a look?" The King asked pointedly. Jace gripped the sword firmly in his hand. He knew he couldn't deny a direct request like this. It would set off flags and be very rude. Still Jace struggled with allowing his most prized position to be handled by another. For Clary's sake, he forced his hand to release the handle and reluctantly presented it to the King. Valentine smiled. "Beautifully crafted thin light metal and an elaborate design on the handle. Such a beautiful sword, you got it from your father I presume? Jace cast a look to the king's hand reflectively noticing the truth ring was still gone. Probably still in Clary's possession. Valentine noticed this and chuckled.

"Now, now no need for all of that Jace. I don't need a ring to know you are lying." He smiled. Jace's body froze as he cast his eyes to the man before him. "Ah yes, how do I know you are lying? Well, the same way I know what your name is. I am afraid you are the spitting image of your father Stephen, Jonathan Herondale." The king said charmingly. "This sword is, even more, confirmation of your identity. I gave this sword to your father Stephen while he was my guard. I always found it surprising that it wasn't on his body the night I killed him." Valentine's cold gaze bore into his. The gig was up, there was no more time for lies. It was time for action. Jace spun forward and grabbed the sword from Valentine's hands effectively slicing open one of his palms. Valentine didn't flinch, just smiled at him wickedly.

"The leader of the resistance and the last obstacle standing in the way of my daughter's marriage. You see Jonathan or as you prefer Jace, once I kill you my daughter will finally stop resisting. See I need her to bare Jonathans child or else all of the work I put into ensuring my children's blood was exceptional will be worthless." The king snickered. Jace looked at him wide eyed as a sense of horror contorted his features. "What, what did you do to your daughter? Did you poison her with demon blood too?" Jace asked hesitantly afraid what the kings answer would be. Valentine smiled pointedly at the golden blonde. "No, not demon blood. I couldn't put my sweet wife through the painful process that Lilith went through. No, Clary has angel blood." He replied.

Jace looked at the man as if he were crazy. How on earth would the king get angel blood? It was impossible but looking at Valentine he knew. Jace knew that the king was telling the truth. "And now you want your angelic daughter to reproduce with her demonic brother for the sake of your experiment?" Jace hissed. Valentine stood firm as blood rushed down his hand. Do you see this Jace?" he asked lifting his hand. "This is all we are. Everything we are comes from this, our blood. Blood is all that matters. I want the Morgenstern name to carry on with the strongest, noblest blood line and you can help me be a part of that Jace." he said with dark crazed eyes. "And how do you intend for me to help you?" Jace laughed.

Valentine smiled. "Well one of two ways, I will let the choice fall to you. You can die quietly and Clarissa will be forced to marry Jonathan and my initial plan will be complete." He smiled. Jace felt a shiver run up his spine as he raised his blade. "Or my golden Herondale. You can step aside and join the King's guard. Jonathan could use someone as well trained as you. You have a mind for strategy boy, use it. Once Clary gives birth to Jonathan's child I'll let you have her. You can stay, protect her and have her bare your child. You will never marry her or be king but surely your love will sustain you. I'll keep Jonathan in line. He would surely grow bored of her after a while anyway. You can take her then, as long as I get a grandchild from you then I will allow it." Valentine finished. Jace couldn't believe he was talking about his daughter as if she were so lab rat, it made him sick. "Why?" Jace asked.

"You just told me you wanted a superior bloodline and now you are telling me that you want Clary to have a child with me? You are making no sense. Why want a child from an angelic and demonic union AND one from an angelic and….and…" Jace struggled with how to finish the sentence. "angelic." Valentine finished. Jace glared at him in confusion. "I want a demonic and angelic child and a child born of angelic parents." He purred. "You see Jace, Clary wasn't the only child I gave angel blood to. Didn't you ever wonder why I killed your father? He discovered what the drinks I was giving your mother were made out of. Of course, by then she was pregnant with another child and I had attempted demon blood again. Such a shame she killed herself in the end." Valentine explained. Jace's anger swelled in his chest.

Luke never told him why his father attacked the king, only that it was for a good cause. Jace couldn't help but wonder if Luke knew all along. He, he had angel blood. Jace rose his blade to the King, his golden eyes smoldering with golden fury. Valentine frowned. "So that is your decision then? Such a pity, I thought you were smarter than that. Just like your mother and father, at least, the resistance will die with you as well." Valentine replied unsheathing his own blade from his side. Something shimmered out the side of Jace's vision and he smiled. "The resistance is led by a great and strategic leader," Jace started smiling brightly. Valentine frowned. "Speaking rather highly of yourself aren't we little Herondale?" he snapped.

"It would be quite the self-centered statement if I were the leader of the resistance." Jace retorted. Valentine's dark eyes appraised him as his lips curled in fury. "Don't play games with me boy!" he yelled. "The only one playing games here is you, Valentine," Luke called appearing out from behind a tapestry. The Kings face darkened with surprise and then anger. "Luke, how fitting. I take it you are the leader of the resistance?" he asked as a horde of archers and warriors surrounded them. Jace looked up to see Alec with a bow pointed at the King's chest with Emma, Bat and Jules beside them. Even Magnus was there, hands lit aglow with blue flames. "Of course, I am. Now you are surrounded, will you give up or will we be forced to kill you? Your daughter begged me to spare you but if you resist I will have no choice." Luke stated firmly drawing up his blade alongside Jace.

"She did now, did she? How fitting that my daughter would choose you over her own blood?" he sneered. "It wasn't that difficult of a choice to make father, given that I learned you killed my mother." Clary snapped. Jace and Valentine looked up to the rafters where there stood the redheaded princess, still in her golden wedding dress. Jace longed to meet her eyes but her gaze bore hotly into her father. "And now that I know you poisoned me and Jace, not to mention killed his parents! I find betraying you and joining the resistance one of the least difficult choices I ever had to make." She hissed.

"I told you what happened, Clarissa!" Valentine argued. "Yes, but did you tell her the truth Valentine? Knowing you I doubt you can even remember what happened! How your anger got the best of you? How Jocelyn told you she was pregnant with my child. I wager you didn't tell Clary that. No, I also doubt you told her that you were the one to run your sword through Joceyln's heart!" Luke screamed lunging forward as Clary let out a gasp. "It would appear from her reaction that you also didn't tell her the entire truth." Valentine hissed blocking his blow and lunging forward. Luke dodged but stumbled back from the force.

"No, that was the only part I purposefully concealed from her. I told her you were aiming for me and Jocelyn through herself in the way. Even after taking her from me I didn't want your daughter to see the monster you really were!" Luke replied. Valentine ignored Luke and met his daughters gaze head on. "I hope you enjoy your view from up there, darling daughter. I want you to watch as I kill every one of you friends. Then after this your brother can beat you bloody and leave you in the dungeons to rot for all I care!" he shouted. "Jonathan, the lamp!"

The group collectively gasped as Jace realized that Simon and Isabelle were not in the room with them. They expected the dark prince to jump out but the room remained silent. Valentine looked around nervously not seeing his son anywhere. "Jona-" he began but was silenced by Alec's bow ripping through his side. The group watched on as the king fell to the ground. Luke gave a nod to Jace as the golden boy looked to the beautiful redhead whose eyes were now watching him. She frowned slightly, obvious tears growing in her eyes, and nodded. Jace hesitated and Luke put a hand on his shoulder. "I would give you your revenge Jace but not like this. Despite her love, she will always look at you and remember that you were the one to kill her father. Don't give her that memory son." Luke advised. Jace looked up at the man who he considered his father and nodded.

Luke was right. Clary would always have that picture in her head and eventually, it could rip them apart. She was too kind for the world and Jace wouldn't do that to her. Luke took a step forward gazing at the king who now lay kneeling on the ground grasping the arrow in his side. "You…you took her from me." Valentine gasped. Luke shook his head raising his blade. "No, you lost her on your own Valentine. You lost her the moment you poisoned your own son." He spoke lowering his blade and sending it through the king's chest. Valentine's body spasmed and fell lifeless onto the floor. The group watched Luke remove the blade and sheath it is not bothering to remove the king's blood from it. It was now Jace's turn to console Luke until Alec spoke.

The relief was short lived as Isabelle charged through the throne room doors. "Jonathan! He has it! He has Simon and the lamp!" she yelled breathlessly. Jace's body grew rigid as he looked back up to the rafters where Clary was. His heart sank when he saw that they were empty and Clary was gone. Alec and Magnus seemed to come to the same conclusion as he did and rushed up the steps. "Clary! Clary! Where are you?" Magnus called but there was no answer. The princess was gone.

A/N- Let me know what you think. Reviews= Motivation


	13. All Hail the King

**Chapter 13- All Hail the King**

 **Chapter 13- All Hail the King**

"Let me go!" Clary struggled. Jonathan's grip on her arm was tight and would surely leave a bruise. Her brother ignored her and continued down the hallway. His pace quickened as he pulled her with him. Finally, he had enough of her struggling. Turning quickly he lifted her petite body up into his arms and flung her over his shoulder. After a gasp of surprise Clary quickly began screaming and banging her fists against his back. "Keep screaming dearest. It makes no difference to me. No one is going to help you. By the time, your golden boy realizes you're missing it will be too late." He said mockingly.

"Jonathan! Let me go this instant!" she continued yelling. Her brother chuckled opening the door to the observatory at the top of the north castle tower. It was the oldest part of the castle and was rarely used. Closing the door behind him he leaned forward and tossed her onto the old dusty couch. Clary rose hurriedly and got back to her feet. She glared at him coldly as her now messy hair fell in waves down her back. He looked back at her with heated amusement. "By the angel, you are beautiful when your mad." He grinned. Clary lifted her hand to smack him but Jonathan caught it in midair.

"Naughty sister. You dare strike a King?" he teased. "You're not the King!" Clary spat. "Ah, not yet but I soon will be and I have your precious Jace to thank for that." He smiled. Clary looked at him confused trying to tug her hand away but he held on firmly. "Jace is going to kill you." She snorted with disgust. Jonathan seemed even more delighted by her outburst. "Not now, now that I have this." He chuckled taking the brass lamp out of his pocket to show her. Clary's eyes grew wide as she took in a deep breath. Simon's lamp sparkled in the sunlight. She pushed forward attempting to grab the item from his hand but was too slow. Jonathan jerked back and tossed her back onto the couch once again.

"Enough stalling. It is the time I got my just desserts." He purred rubbing the lamp. A cloud of smoke formed and Simon appeared. "Isabelle! I told you-" the genie began before realizing that it was not Isabelle who summoned him. Jonathan eyed the genie with disdain. Getting his bearings Simon cleared his throat. "Please excuse me master, what is your bidding?" Simon bowed. "Jonathan, please," Clary begged getting to her feet once more. Jonathan ignored her. "For my first wish, I wish to be the most powerful king in the world!" The dark prince shouted. Simon gave Clary a dreadful look as he nodded and snapped his fingers. The sky darkened, the wind blew and time seemed to stop.

The Morgenstern banners faded away to black and red. Her brother's white suit transformed into a slimming black suit of armor with a long flowing red cape. The man's blonde hair stood out prominently against the massive ruby embedded golden crown he wore atop of his head. The castle continued to shake as Clary took in the chaos around her. Her brother's pale face wore a mask of pure delight. Once the world stopped shaking the princess realized that everything had changed. Everyone was in danger. The world was no longer the place that it was this morning. Her brother's rule would be cruel and bloody. She had to do something but she needed help. Standing up on shaky legs she turned once more to her brother.

"Why? Why are you doing this? Why can't you just-" she nagged. "Why do you keep insisting that I act like something I am not. I am not human and I never was. So why do you keep insisting I act like one?" Jonathan inquired. Clary looked at him blankly, clearly at a loss for words. The dark king smiled and took another step towards her. "I served our king, arranged the death of our father and bided my time until this moment, Clarissa. Now that it is here you expect me to walk away from it? Hand you over to that blonde immaculate? Be sensible." He argued. Clary took in a rush of breath before speaking. "I am being sensible! Jonathan, you are my brother. You are intelligent and powerful, more than our father could have ever hoped to become. Why not use those skills for good? You could do so many wonderful things." She pleaded.

Jonathan smiled at her wickedly. She couldn't help the shiver that traveled up her spine. "I intend to do many wonderful things as King, little dove. The first will be making you my queen and killing that golden haired miscreant." He snapped. The redhead's lips pressed into a firm line with ill-disguised conceit. She had naively hoped that he had merely brought her here to gloat but clearly he still held onto this notion of marrying her. "This is wrong. I am your sis-" she began. "And what does that matter? When has that ever mattered? We are both nothing but experiments. I know you heard what father said in the throne room. There is no conflict and I meant what I said in the bedroom. You are all I have ever wanted and I will accept no other." He commanded grabbing her wrist tightly. Clary winced.

"You are a monster and I hope Jace kills you." She spat trying to take a step away from him. Jonathan's eyes grew wide as amusement contorted his features. Stepping forward quickly he grabbed her other wrist. "Sometimes the world doesn't need another hero, sister. Sometimes it needs a monster and if that is what you believe me to be, then so be it. I will be a monster." He whispered pulling her closer. "But be careful my little dove." He boasted. "Perhaps you should speak to your new King more kindly. You see monsters are dangerous and as we speak, Kings are dropping like flies." He warned. Clary took a deep breath recognizing the quote. She used all of the strength she could muster to pull away from the twisted man. She kicked him but the armor was too think. Chuckling he yanked her back closer, ensuring her face was inches from his. She didn't have time to get her footing before he kissed her, hard.

She knew that fighting him was hopeless but she was not ready to surrender. Remembering the first time he kissed her outside of the throne room gave her an idea. She opened her mouth slowly allowing him a moment of entrance before biting down on his lip with full force. It had the desired effect. Jonathan jerked back and threw her to the ground. Her dress ripped down the side as she made contact with the cold floor. "Always difficult till the end, Clarissa?" he asked wiping the blood from his lip. "Fine, be that way. You will learn to love me, eventually." He scolded. The small princess turned and glared at him from her place on the ground. "I will never love you, you twisted snake!" she stormed. Her brother's eyes studied her coldly before falling back on the brown haired genie. Simon was still standing by the wall and doing his best to become inconspicuous but it was of little use. An idea was already forming in Jonathan's head.

Gazing back to his sister he smiled wickedly. Clary, who seemed to have followed his train of thought gasped. Her stomach dropped as she began to lift herself from the floor weakly. "No, Jonathan, please! Please big brother, just let me go." She begged. Her brother smiled in triumph shaking his head. "You are all I have ever wanted my darling sister and if this is the only way to have your love then so be it. You are more than worth it." He replied turning back to the genie removing the lamp from his side. "Genie, for my second wish. I wish that my sister would fall in love with me. I want her to love me the same way that she loves your previous master, Jace Herondale." He commanded. A sob escaped Clary's throat as she looked on in horror. Simon lowered his gaze in pity not meeting the princess's eyes before lifting his hand and uttering, "As you wish, master."

 **********Line Break********

The castle began shaking as Alec braced himself against the rafters. The sky grew dark and the wind began to howl. Something was going on and the young lord was sure it had to do with the dark prince. "Clary! Clary!" Jace called out frantically. "Jace, calm yourself. We will find her." Luke advised placing a firm hand on his shoulder. Jace turned to the older man and huffed. "Why didn't you tell me that Clary was your daughter and that the king killed her and your second child?" Jace shouted, not being able to think straight. Clary was gone, Jonathan had the lamp and here he was arguing with Luke about the past. He knew it made no sense. Luke tensed but his gaze remained locked on him. "Clary is not my biological daughter Jace. Valentine truly is her father. It wasn't until Clary was three and the King had truly gone mad that Jocelyn discovered she was pregnant once again this time with my child. That is when we were planning to run away and Valentine found out. The man was so obsessed with feeding your mother new demon laced potions that he didn't realize his wife had moved on." Luke explained.

"So, I would have had a little brother or sister?" Jace asked sadly. Luke nodded his head. "Yes, you would have. Though think of it as a blessing in disguise Jace. Would you want another child to grow up with poison in his veins the way Jonathan did?" Luke asked. Jace's eyes grew wide before his shoulders fell. Luke wrapped an arm around Jace before turning back to the rest of the group. "We have to find Clary before it is too late. Emma and Jullian take the main hall and get whatever weapons you can find, Bat and Maia sound the alarm for the others, and the rest of you come with me. It seems this storm is coming from the north tower. I have a sneaky suspicion that is where we will find the prince and the princess." Luke ordered. The group nodded and made their way out of the hall.

The group ran down the trembling walls following Luke. When they turned the next corner they came face to face with a group of soldier doused in black armor. The embroidery was something that they had never seen before. Clearly the work of the dark prince. The gang raised their weapons but were greatly outnumbered. "The King gave us his orders. Give us Jace Herondale and the rest of you may live." The head guard shouted. The others looked around finding another group of guards coming up the rear. They were surrounded now. "I am the leader of the resistance." Luke chimed stepping forward. "Surely your king would rather speak with me than one of my captains." He addressed. One of the guards spat at his boots muttering some foul name under his breath.

"His supreme majesty is only interested in him." He gestured to the golden blonde. "Come willingly or die. The result will be the same. We were informed to kill all of you if you resist." The guard yelled. The others looked around weighing their options when Jace stepped forward. "I'll come with you, just let the rest leave in peace. Do I have your word?" he asked. The guard nodded as the flanks opened up for him to move forward. Isabelle wanted to protest but kept her lips sealed. Jonathan obviously wanted Jace alive and for the time being that offered them a chance to regroup. It would only end in needless bloodshed if they acted now. "I'll go. Luke, take the others and lead them to safety." Jace called taking another step forward and looking at his leader pleadingly. Luke's lips formed a harsh line

He looked at the man he had raised as his son since he was five. The boy that his dear friend Stephen clung to as he pulled him from the bar after a drunken stupor. The child who made him want to live again. They both were alone and had no one left in the world but each other. Giving Jace up was like losing Jocelyn again and now he was losing Clary too. There was nothing he could do about it now. He had to watch his son go and hope that he would be able to reach him with backup. Luke nodded and placed a hand on his Captains' shoulder. Jace looked at him and gave him one last glance before stepping forward into the group of armed men. Two guards followed him as the others turned and escorted the group out.

********Line Break*******

"Jace how nice of you to join us." Jonathan purred as the two guards escorted the blonde into the room. Jace kept his head down fumbling with the shackles binding his hands. Jonathan chuckled once more at the man's discomfort. Turning his gaze up Jace finally took in his surroundings. He had been guided to stand in front of a golden throne. It was massive with embedded rubies and diamonds. Aside it was large banners of red and black that Jace didn't recognize though they reminded him of the former Morgenstern crest. A twisted evil version of it. The most sickening sight of all for the King himself. Jonathan wore a suit of black armor that shimmered in the warlock candlelight. On top of his head lay a massive crown of gold and ruby which seemed to match his throne. The most disturbing sight, however, was the delicate women who lay in his lap.

A long black dress hugged her small body accenting her chest and falling away at her hips. Long luscious wavy red hair flew down her back as her hands braced themselves on the King's chest. She faced away from him. She was obviously distracted by the man who held her. kissing his neck and whispering in his ear brought an expression of delight not often seen on the blonde king's face. Smiling Jonathan cupped her face and kissed her enthusiastically. Jace felt sick to his stomach at the display. "Did you send for me to talk or to watch you kiss your whore?" Jace snickered. The comment drew a look of rage from the King as the petite women turned to look at him. His heart fell as her green eyes met his. "Clary?" Jace stuttered.

"Staring is rude, especially when one stares at royalty," Jonathan snickered. "but seeing as this might come as a shock to you I will forgive your offense. You can stay there and watch me kiss my queen until you rot. Though I dare say it is proving difficult not to ravage this little one right here. She is proving to be quite the spitfire. It seems I won't have trouble breeding an heir after all." Jonathan grinned. Jace felt sick to his stomach as Jonathan kissed the princess's neck as Clary released another giggle. "What did you do to her?" Jace shouted breaking loose from the guards and stepping forward. Jonathan's cold eyes appraised him. Jace looked at Clary who stared at him with wonder and turmoil. Her eyes finally met his and it was like she was trying to remember who he was.

Jace's face tightened in rage as he spotted the lamp laying on the arm of the throne. Putting two and two together he stared longingly at the women in front of him. Clary seemed enchanted by the site of him but didn't speak. Jonathan seeming to realize this tilted the redhead to face him. She turned her head willingly as the King kissed her. Jace watched on in horror as she melted against him and returned it with earnest. The guards grabbed Jace's sides as the king ended the kiss. "It's alright my little dove. We will continue this upstairs after I attend to this miscreant." Jonathan replied soothingly. Clary turned to look at the golden man being forced to kneel down before her. Pain radiated in her eyes as one of the guards brought a sword to his throat. The small princess turned to her King and brought her hand to his face. Jonathan's dark eyes fell on his queen.

"My brother, my love, my king." She whispered sweetly caressing his cheek. "Please do not hurt him." She begged. The king's dark eyes studied her earnestly. "My little dove, why does his death bring you so much sorrow?" he asked. The princesses' eyes looked away in confusion. "I do not rightly know." She whispered turning to look at him once again. "I feel as if I care for him and that if anything were to happen to him that my heart would break." She replied. Jonathan frowned. "Is it not me who has your heart? Do you not love me?" he inquired. Clary looked at him with love and sorrow. "I do love you." She replied with directness running her fingers through his hair. " I…I feel as if my heart if torn between the two of you." She whispered as tears welled up in her eyes. The King's eyes narrowed as he lifted his hand to brush the lamp at his side.

A cloud of smoke and Simon appeared bowed before them. "My master." He addressed politely. "You have not given me my wish slave. I wished for her to fall in love with me!" the King bellowed holding his queen tightly. Simon looked at Jace before looking up to smile at Jonathan. "And she has fallen for you. You never stipulated that she need stop loving Jace. The heart can love more than one, a bit painfully." Simon argued. Jonathan's face contorted into a full scowl as Jace chuckled in amusement. "Poor Jonathan, even when you win, you lose." Jace boasted. Jonathan growled and leaped up throwing the princess in his lap to the ground. Clary hit the ground clumsily looking up at her king with agony. "Choose!" He screamed. "Him or me? I will not share you with anyone. Either choose me or die with him."

Jace broke free of the guards and ran to help Clary off of the ground. She jumped as his skin made contact with her. She looked up at him with surprise, love, and confusion. "Your name is Jace. My Jace." she whispered as tears cascaded down her cheeks. Jace pulled her into his arms and glared at the wicked King. Jonathan returned his heated glare with a scowl of his own. "You've been a pain in my side since the moment I met you." He growled. Jace smiled with pure amusement. "I thought you said you liked my bluntness. Didn't you want me to join your guard?" Jace spat sarcastically. "A misjudgment on my part clearly. I am usually a better judge of character." The king replied darkly. Jace grunted. "Coming from the monster who wants to bed his own sister." The bandit replied cockily.

"Les monstres aussi tombent amoureux, Jace Herondale," Jonathan replied coldly gazing back longingly at his sister. Jace shuttered at the statement. _Even Monsters fall in love._ "What do you know of love? You are a heartless monster whose humanity burned away years ago." Jace yelled pulling Clary closer. He was unarmed and knew that he had little hope of winning in a fight against Jonathan but that wouldn't stop him from fighting. He would die before he let him touch Clarissa. Clary finally rose her head from Jace's chest and turned her puffy eyes back to her brother. "Why Jonathan? Why do you have to act like this?" she inquired trying to keep her voice from breaking into another sob. Jonathan shrugged. "What would you have me do to win your favor darling? Would you have me give up my throne and become a peasant? Maybe walk away and allow you to be with your golden thief? Maybe that would be the honorable thing but we both know I am far from honorable little sister. When a monster stops behaving as such does it cease being a monster? No, my dear. I will always be a monster and I have come to terms with that many years ago. Now make your choice." Jonathan commanded.

A/N: No, I am not going to have Jonathan rape Clary and to my other reviewer, I hope your question of who Clary's father is was answered. Okay, so seriously what do you guys want to happen? I am on the fence on who she should choose. I literally have not written anything past this point and I am not sure how to wrap this up. There are so many ways this could go so ideas and thoughts are needed.

Winter is here. #GoT


	14. Your Wish is My Command Princess

*****Authors Note*****

::Slowly pokes head out from behind corner: hello there. So sorry for the long wait. Really, life has been hectic (Masters Classes, teaching, packing up classroom, tutoring, finals, report cards, etc.) I've been soooo stressed it's not healthy. As much as I love all of you, updating was not at the top of the to-do list. However, now that school will be officially over next week. I will have much more time to devote to writing and working out…I've gotten fat.

So here is something to tide you over until the last chapter which will include the wedding and whatever else you guys want to know. So if you want to know something specifically leave a review and let me know so I can include it in the epilogue. Again, thank you for sticking with the story. You're support means a lot.

 **Chapter 14- Your Wish is My Command Princess**

Clary looked on in sorrow at the golden man who held her so gently in his arms, as if she was the very air he needed to breathe. She could see his love in his eyes, the fear racing through his beating heart and the tight tremble of his arms locked protectively around her. She was remembering things slowly though most of it remained in a mist. Running away, falling in love with Jace and then time seemed to blur before her brother's fire consumed the rest. Looking up at the throne he burned brightly even in sorrow. Love, what an exquisite form of self-destruction. Perhaps her father was right. "To love is to destroy and to be loved is to be the one who is destroyed." She whispered. Jonathan's dark eyes sparkled with fury. "An appropriate quote. Some good father did intend to do, despite himself." He replied curtly.

"I-I can't choose. I will not stand aside and let you kill Jace nor can I bear the thought of breaking your heart." Clary cried meeting his dark gaze. The kings lips formed a firm line. "I broke my own heart by choosing to love you." He spoke with infinite sorrow. Clary took in a quick breath before tears filled her eyes. "No, please Jonathan. Don't-" she pleaded trying to get out of Jace's hands and go to him. Jace wouldn't budge and kept her trapped in his arms. "Fly away, Little Dove. Go with him, leave, and don't come back. If I ever see either of you two again, I will kill you. Jace nodded rising from the floor but Clary refused to leave. She seized her opportunity and bolted forward. She ran to the throne and threw her arms around her brother. "No. No. Please, Jonathan. I'll stay. I'll be with you just please let Jace go. Let him leave safely and I'll be yours forever. Half of my heart is already yours." She cried. Jonathan looked at her before she rushed and brought her lips to his. Jace's heart shattered looking on at the scene before him. Ending the kiss the dark king wrapped his arms around the trembling redhead. "So be it Little Dove. You are free from the burden of choosing. He is free to go now rest your head. Clary nodded, closing her half drouped eyes and falling asleep instantly.

Jace grunted watching Jonathan lay the sleeping women down onto the giant throne carefully. "That was a clever trick." He snorted. The king turned and smiled at him, all traces of sorrow gone. "It was, wasn't it. I admit, had I know the trick the genie played I wouldn't have gone through the trouble of bringing you here. Father did always say that pride would lead to my ruin." Jace removed the Herrondale blade from its sheath. The dark king chuckled. "I was hoping you would stay and fight. Though running away with your tail between your legs would have been just as amusing." Jonathan replied drawing his blade. Jace grunted taking a sparring stance. "You should know that I would never give her up without a fight.I will fight for her till my last breath." He replied. "That seems like a fitting vow. One that will be the death of you. Clarissa was mine from the moment she was born. You were merely a stepping stone on her path back to me. When you are on the floor, dead I will erase you from her memory. She will never know you even existed." The king grinned lunging forward.

***********Line Break***********

"Report!" Luke whispered. Emma nodded and lowered herself down the vines. She had always been a nimble climber and it was times like this that it came in handy. "Two guards by the doors, Clary, Simon, Jace and Jonathan. From the sounds of it and this place it looks like he used his first wish to become the ruler." She reported. Luke and the others frowned with concern. "Just great! That means he has two more wishes." Alec replied. Magnus looked aged and tired. "I can only imagine what he has planned to do with Jace and Clary." He sighed. Emma looked down. "Yeah, about that. From what I could hear and read from their lips…" she hesitated. Jules put his hand on her shoulder in comfort. He always seemed to know what to do to calm her down.

"I am pretty sure Jonathan used another wish to make Clary fall in love with him." She breathed. Magnus's eyes went wide as a flurry of blue flames burned from his hands. "That piece of-" Luke stepped forward. "And Jace? What of Jace, Emma?" he asked. Emma nodded. "Jonathan was making Clary choose between him and Jace. I am pretty sure Simon twisted his words and worked it in a way that she still loved Jace. I saw Jonathan put her to sleep and then approach Jace. I believe they intended to duel for her." She finished. Alec spoke next. "Jace is a wonderful swordsman but he is no match for Jonathan when he has Simon backing him up."

Isabelle nodded. "We need to find a way to get the lamp away from Jonathan. Then we can undo this mess." She offered. The others looked away before talking amongst themselves. Emma stood quietly appraising them before turning to face Julian. He rose a surprised eyebrow trying to praise her thoughts. She clearly already made up her mind and was setting out on her course of action. He opened his mouth to ask when she pulled his forward and kissed him. He was surprised for a moment before wrapping his arms around her and returning the kiss. Emma broke the kiss off hurriedly looking up into his clouded eyes. "I love you. I have always loved you. You should know that in case things go south." She replied before turning on the heel of her boot and walking back towards the wall.

***********Line Break**************

Jonathan launched another blow that Jace just narrowly dodged. The Kings loud hackle resonated through the room. It wasn't a pleasant happy laugh. It was crazed, sinister and laced with malice. "You're pretty good. It's a shame you couldn't fall in love with someone else's sister. You would have made a good guard, now you're just going to be a corpse in the ground." He ranted. Jace snorted with disgust. "You talk too much." Jace hissed. They continued their fight unaware of the small blonde girl crawling in through the window. Simon upon seeing her glamored the guards. "Emma!" he whispered. "Get out of here before he sees you."

"Not a chance. I rather die before I let him destroy any more innocent lives. I am here to end things." She replied looking towards the lamp sitting on the throne next to the sleeping princess. Simon looked at her in horror. "Don't Emma. It is enchanted, no one but Jonathan can touch the throne." He warned. Emma looked on. "That is why he left the lamp there. Taunting asshole isn't he." She cursed. Simon bit his tongue but his eyes told her that he agreed with her. Gazing back to the lamp she was coming up with a plan. "No one can touch the throne but Jonathan?" she asked. Simon nodded. It would burn anyone else." He stated. Emma shook her head. "Not everyone…." She hinted looking at Clary.

Simon followed her train of thought and looked at the sleeping princess. "He is powerful Emma. You have to be-" he began but stopped at the sound of a short scream. Jonathan had cut Jace across the chest. He was wearing him down and Jace was growing tired. "Simon, wake her up. The princess, wake her up." Emma commanded. "You can wake her up, right?" Simon looked at her hesitantly before nodding. "I can do small magic freely. Any "big" magic would require a wish. He wiggled his fingers and Clary's bright green eyes opened. She looked around perplexed before her eyes fell on the two fighting. She opened her mouth to yell but a hand covered her mouth before she could make a sound.

Clary looked up to see Emma smiling down at her with one finger up over her lips indicating for her to be quiet. "Emma, what are you doing here?" Clary whispered. The blonde girl shook her head. "I am here to save you and Jace." She replied. Clary shook her head. "I don't need recusing. I love Jonathan and-" Jace's scream littered the room. The two girls looked over to see Jace on the floor with Jonathan's sword protruding through his shoulder. Clary looked on breathlessly.

"You love Jace too right," Emma whispered getting the redhead's attention. The princess was clearly in shock and she needed her to focus. Tears were welling up in the girls eyes. "Clary, you can stop this. Take the lamp and wish for this to stop. You can save him and Jonathan too. Please!" Emma pleaded. Clary looked to the lamp before looking back to her blonde lover dying beneath her brother's sword. Her heart hammered in her chest as she launched forward and grabbed the lamp. The sudden movement caught the king's gaze. Jonathan looked at her in shock. "Clarissa!" he bellowed. He was about to take a step forward when he stopped suddenly. Emma and Clary looked on in horror as an arrow shot through the air and buried itself in his chest.

Emma turned to see Jules standing in the window with a crossbow in his hand. Her heart soared with pride looking at him. She turned back to Clary who looked at her brother and Jace. She was losing it fast. Emma wasn't sure what effect the magic of the prince's last wish had on her but she needed to act fast before she lost the girl. "Clary! Look at me." She commanded. The small princess obeyed, her eyes crystal over. "Make your wish now, before it's too late," Emma commanded. "I, I can't-" she squeaked.

"Yes, you can Clary." Isabelle's voice called out. Magnus and Isabelle had climbed up after Julian and now walked toward Jonathan and Jace. "Listen to Emma Clary. You can do this." She called before learning down to the dark king. "Clary, he is bleeding badly. Act now or he won't make it." Isabelle called turning her back and lightly dabbing Jonathan's wound. "You would like that wouldn't you." He choked quietly. Isabelle glared down at him. "Nothing would give me more pleasure." She grunted too low for Clarissa to hear.

"I'm scared Emma." Clary cried. Emma smiled down at her sweetly. "Don't be scared. If you are scared it means you are about to do something very, very brave. Hold your head up high Clary, you are a Queen. Take back what is yours." She smiled holding the trembling princess's hand. Clary nodded and looked up to Simon. "I wish that my brother was never poisoned with demon blood. That…that things would be set right and…" she hesitated turning back to look at Isabelle. Hef minds finally clearing up. "and that you, Simon, were free from your eternal servitude." Clary commanded. Simon's jaw fell open wide. Jace and Jonathan looked on worriedly while Alec, Isabelle, and Magnus were still trying to cater to their wounds. Simon's eyes traveled up to see Isabelle smiling. With love and delight, he nodded. "As you wish." He commanded before the world went black.

***********Line Break******

"Wake up Clary." A voice called out. It sounded so warm and familiar. "Clary darling, it's time to wake up. Don't make me send Jonathan in to wake you up." The voice teased. At the mention of her brother's name her memories came flooding back to her. She jumped out of the bed almost knocking the women beside her to the ground. A muse of laughter filled the room. "Apparently the mear mention of my names installs fear even into the most innocent of victims." Her brother laughed. Clary looked at him curiously. He was different. His face was softer and his laugh held no malice. This all failed in comparison to his bright green eyes. "Jonathan?" she asked breathlessly. He looked at her curiously. "Some princess I raised you to be. Sleeping in late, on your wedding day no less." The women beside her scolded. Clary turned and nearly fell over.

There standing in front of her was her mother. Jocelyn Fairchild's large green eyes and long red hair was just like hers. She really was the spitting image of her. Clary stood frozen in place as tears filled her eyes. Her mother looked at her curiously. "What is wrong Clarissa? You look like you've seen a ghost." She asked. Clary just nodded as sobs began filling her chest. The queen became alarmed and wrapped her arms around her daughter. "Oh, Clary. Don't fret my dear. It is just bridal nerves. Everything will be alright once you walk down that aisle. Clary didn't know what she was talking about nor did she care. This was her mother, the women she spent most of her life dreaming about it. She tightened her grip around her and cried into her chest. The queen merely chuckled rubbing her back soothingly.

When the sobbing finally subsided her mother pushed her forward and examined her face. "Now that is over we must fix you up. Puffy eyes will simply not due. You are a princess and have an appearance to uphold." She whispered. "Now, dry your tears. I had your bath drawn. Isabelle will be here shortly to do your make up and put you in your wedding dress. I have to go and feed your little brother but I will be back shortly." Her mother explained. Clary nodded her head. Jocelyn smiled and left the room. Clary turned to see her brother appraising her. "You remember everything, don't you?" he asked. She stared at him not knowing how to answer.

"Don't worry Clary, I am not a monster anymore. Simon granted your wish, I am finally free. I feel good, light and happy." He smiled. "I don't understand." She whispered gazing back towards the door her mother just departed out of. Jonathan took a seat on the bed next to her. "Well according to Simon and Magnus he had to go back in time to fulfill your wish. It changed some things and they changed time. It was complicated and I didn't understand all of it but suffice it to say that it turned out for the better. Simon is free, our mother is back, Luke is happy and so are the others." He explained. She shook her head trying to make sense of things. "I just- what about Valentine, the resistance, and Jace? Oh my, what about Jace!" she asked worriedly. Jonathan chuckled. "Same old Clary. He is fine. I spoke to him the morning though I suspect he is a bit nervous at the moment. You know for the wedding and all." He teased. "For what I understood from mother, Valentine was executed by the council after raping Queen Lillith. Your mother, I mean our mother and Luke have been ruling until you, the heir, became of age." He shrugged.

"But isn't Lilith your mother?" she asked. Jonathan nodded. "She died in childbirth. I guess without demon blood she wasn't strong enough to carry me. Jocelyn and Luke have been working to return the rule of the Edom kingdom to it's the only heir, me. Guess I'll end up a king anyway. They are under the impression they have raised me so I am trying to keep up with the façade." He frowned. Clary looked at him curiously. Jonathan sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "You should get in the bath. You wouldn't want to be late for your own wedding." He teased. Clary sighed. "Am I …..are we?" she hesitated. Jonathan followed her train of thought shook his head. "We are not getting married. You will be happy to know that I see you as nothing more than my little sister, which is enough. Believe me, you are enough of a handful as a sister." He teased. Clary smiled and hit him playfully on the shoulder.

"Clarrissa, little dove, I am…" he stuttered his voice turning serious. "I guess the word is sorry, though it seems a mediocre word to describe the regret that I feel. The demon blood had poisoned me for so long. I-I just want you to know that I've changed. Honestly, please give me a chance to show you. Please let me be a real brother to you." He begged. Clary grinned and placed her hand on his shoulder. "I can tell you've changed. Of course, I will give you a chance." Jonathan smiled rising up from the bed. "So if not you, then who?" she asked. Jonathan was about to answer when the door opened widely.

"You haven't even bathed yet!?" An upset Isabelle cursed. Jonathan rose his hands in mock defeat. "Someone had to explain what was going on." He grinned. Isabelle rolled her eyes. "Jace can explain everything to her later, right now we have a wedding to prepare her for. I am going to get your dress. You better be in that bathtub when I get back or so help me, Clary." She replied shooting Jonathan a glare and storming out. Clary looked on blankly. "She still doesn't like me. Then again, I can't blame her." He sighed. Clary smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "She will get over it. You are a new person now and my brother. I love you." She whispered. Jonathan's eyes began to water before returning the embrace and kissing her on the head. "I love you too sis."

**********Line Break************

Jace took in a deep breath. "Must feel nice doing that without a sword stuck in your chest," Jonathan replied stepping into the hallway. Jace frowned but quickly remembered their conversation that morning and plastered a smile onto his face. Jonathan sighed and shook his head. "You don't have to force yourself to act differently around me Jace. I remember the things I did and I will have to live with that. Even if they didn't happen, the few of us still remember. I don't expect your feelings to change overnight." He explained. Jace shrugged. "Yes, but that wasn't you and technically those things didn't happen. I told you I would give you a chance and I owe it to you to at least try. After all, you will be my brother in a few hours." Jace replied. Jonathan smiled at the thought.

"You know I am happy that you are Clarissa are getting married. She deserves someone who is strong and can put her in her place." Jonathan chuckled. Jace listened to his laugh and smiled. That in itself was completely different. This laugh was heartfelt, sincere and light lacking all the malice the last Jonathan's laugh held. "You know some memories are coming back to me. It's strange how my old memories and new memories seem to be blending into each other." The golden blonde sighed gazing back into the mirror. Jonathan nodded. "I hope that eventually all of these bad memories fade away. I've wished for so long to feel wanted and cared for that I can't help but fear this is some sort of dream I will wake up from at any minute. Waking up back to Valentine and being a monster." He whispered looking away.

Jace lifted and hand and put it on the prince's shoulder. "It's not a dream. We, all of us deserve this. Clary is happy, you have a mother and father who love you, I have my parents back, Isabelle has Simon and everyone seems content. It isn't a perfect ending. I mean your sister and I are marrying as war looms on the horizon. This life could all be over shortly anyway so let's live in the moment and enjoy it." He instructed. Jonathan nodded once again and replied with a short thank you before Alec and Magnus rushed into the room. "It's time boys." The warlock announced happily. Jace took in a deep breath as his parents approached. "I can't believe my handsome boy is getting married! It seems like just yesterday your father brought you to pair up with the princess in sparring. Now you are going to be our King." His mother spoke drying her tears with a handkerchief. His father patted him on the back proudly."Come son, it's time." Stephen whispered guiding him to the throne room.


	15. A Whole New World

**Chapter 15- A Whole New World**

We survived. Clary sighed. She couldn't believe that they survived. Now she was here, in her room getting ready to get married. She hadn't even seen everyone. Jace! She hadn't even seen Jace. She couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking about during all of this time. Everything happened in such a rush that Clary didn't get the chance to ask Isabelle any questions. With so many servants in the room, it wasn't safe to preach the subject. Afterall recalling events of your life in a time alerting universe didn't really go over well in the sanity department. Clary sighed relinquishing her control over to Isabelle and the handmaidens. She had planned to corner Isabelle once they were done prepping her but after her mother returned she had to settle for her questions being answered after the wedding. Isabelle did her makeup as her mother lightly brushed her hair.

It was so sweet and innocent. Clary couldn't help but remember the last time she was in a room getting ready for her wedding. A wedding where caution and darkness hovered in the air. She remembered bitterly wishing that her mother had been there. Now she was. She was getting married to the man of her dreams and her mother was here, alive and brushing her hair. Clary's eyes began to water as she gazed at her mother in the mirror. Isabelle noticed her expression and frowned sadly in understanding. Clary's mother's warm eyes met her daughters and smiled. "You are acting as if you are never going to see me again." Jocelyn teased. A stray tear escaped her eyes and rolled down her cheek. "Oh, honey." her mother cooed wrapping her arms around her. Isabelle nodded quickly before stepping out of the room to give them some privacy.

"It will be alright my darling. Marriage isn't the end of the world." She whispered. Clary sobbed. "Clarissa Adele! Jace loves you and you have been begging me to get married to him since you were six years old. Luke and I will still be at the castle just in a different wing. There is no reason to fret dear child. Why are you upset?" She asked rubbing her daughters back. Clary sighed taking in a deep breath and relaxed. "It all just seems too good to be true mom. I've dreamed for so long of having you here with me." she cried. Jocelyn pulled her arms around her tighter in response. "I will always be here for you my love, just as I always have been. I am sorry if this seems so soon. I never wanted you to marry at 16 but this stupid law has forced my hand and the tensions in the West didn't help. I know we should have waited no matter how much you begged. That stupid law." She grunted in annoyance. Clary smiled reluctantly. Too bad she hadn't wished for Simon to changed that law too.

"Jace is a good man and I do love him. I am sure everything will work out mom." She replied. Jocelyn sighed. "Oh, I know things will. That boy has had your heart from the moment Jonathan and Jace began to teach you to spar behind my back. I still remember how you begged and pleaded with me to let you practice with the boys. How you cried before leaving with Luke to spend the summer with the Verlic's because Jace would forget all about you and start dating that duchess." She giggled. Memories seemed to come back slowly to Clary as her mother spoke. It was like sharp ice radiating through her brain burning into her old memories. "I was right, though, he did date her," Clary replied. Jocelyn smiled. "Not for long. That boy never looked her way again once you returned back to the palace all grown up." She smiled. "Jace just needed some time to put things into perspective. Your mother knew exactly what she was doing." Jocelyn chuckled.

Clary couldn't help but smile as the memories revealed themselves. A young Jace sneaking off to talk to Lady Aline as she secretly watched from the windows. How she cried and cried when she saw him kissing a peasant girl once in the forest. She had never told him how she felt about him. Instead, she spent copious amounts of time training with her sword trying to impress him and using any excuse to see him. That was until things had gotten serious with Aline and his parents had mentioned a potential engagement to her father during a dinner one night. She had cried for hours in her room before her mother finally came to calm her. It was then she told her mother all about how she was feeling though her mother had surmised as much anyway. She was a princess and Jace was a lord. He would never preach protocol by coming onto her. That was when she had told Clary that she would be leaving in a week to go with Luke to visit the Verlic's during the summer. The Verlic's had a son of their own around Clary's age. She knew that she would learn better etiquette there. She would dress as a princess should and act like a proper lady. Sebastian would either become her new love interest or a good friend. Either worked in Clary's favor.

Clary was going to confess her feelings to Jace before she left but when she instead found him in bed kissing an indecently covered Aline. He had called after her but she was down the hall and out to the carriage before he could catch her. The Verlic's were kind but strict. She was forced to wear a dress daily, read countless books and learn to dance. Sebastian was handsome and had become taken with instantly. Despite how much she wished to be attracted to him, she found herself thinking of Jace more and more. Sebastian had kissed her once but it quickly became apparent that they would never be more than friends. They were inseparable after that and at the end of the two months parted ways reluctantly. The King and Queen were equally as disappointed having hoped their friendship would blossom into romance. They grew to adore the small princess.

Clary had returned home meekly going to greet her brother as soon as the carriage reached the castle. They made good time and were a day early. Luke had rushed to her mother who was surprisingly pregnant. She had written to her daughter in hopes to surprise Luke upon their return. She was politely giving them their privacy. Her thirteenth birthday had been celebrated with the Verlic's but there was to be an intimate makeup dinner being held in her honor the next night. She had come up the steps to find Jace on the ground being bested by Jonathan. Clary had giggled and clapped drawing both boys attention. Jonathan had jumped up and rushed forward bringing her in his arms and twirling around. Jace had stood up with his jaw open staring at her. She couldn't have asked for a better response. Jace had followed her around like a lost puppy after that bumping to her in the library, running into her during horseback riding and coming to visit her daily in her art studio. Clary had only seen Aline once after that, kissing a servant in a spare bedroom.

The young maid, Helen had seen here but Aline hadn't. Clary had never said a word and gave the maid a bright smile anytime she saw her. Jace had never mentioned Aline and neither did his parents. It was clear to everyone that the young man had made up his mind, Herondale's were particular that way. She had caught him asking her brother how he might go about wooing her one day in the library. Jonathan had told him some basic things before rushing off on a date with his new flavor of the week. Clary smiled remembering her brother, this brother, the one free of the demon blood their father had poisoned him with. He smiled before leaving and it was then she knew that he had planned for her to overhear their conversation. Jace had turned around and had almost run smack into her.

Jace's face had been as white as a ghost upon seeing her. She smiled sweetly as he stood frozen at a loss for words. Overflowing with a confidence she didn't know she was capable of she walked towards the towering blonde, raised herself onto her tiptoes and kissed her softly on the lips. She felt his body shiver with surprise before his lips began to move slowly against hers. This was nothing like Sebastian's kiss which seemed like a lifetime ago. Jace's lips were soft, warm and engulfed hers making her head spin. She had quietly backed up breaking the kiss off as Jace stared at her mesmerized. "I love picnics. Cook makes wonderful picnic baskets. I'll see you in the garden this afternoon." She replied before turning around and walking away. She had reached the door before he finally regained his composure. "It is a date!"

The tears finally dried as Clary released herself from her mother's embrace. "Everything will be alright, well, it will be alright as soon as we get you into your wedding dress." The acting queen smiled. Clary nodded wiping her eyes. Isabelle had entered the room carrying a long white dress in her arms. "Oh no! You ruined your makeup!" the raven haired women frowned. Clary looked away. Izzy sighed and shook her head. "You are lucky you're loved." She smiled. The small princess nodded and allowed the women to assist her getting into the dress. The rest of the arrangements were a blur and the next thing she knew she was standing in a narrow hallway with the rest of the wedding party. Groomsmen lined the hallways as she spotted Alec, Magnus, Jules, Bat, Maia, Luke, Emma and finally Simon. It took all of her willpower not to rush forward and hug him. Jonathan sensing her struggle put his arm around her with a heartfelt hug.

***********The Rest From Clary's POV*************

"There will be time after the ceremony. I've already set it up. You get married, we'll group up and talk and then we party." He grinned. I nodded my head trying to stay focused. Magnus approached as my revolved weakened and I hugged him. "Aw, biscuit. You have no idea how much joy it brings me to see you happy in your wedding dress." The warlock grinned. "Back off Magnus, I told you that I am going to be walking her down the aisle," Luke warned playfully. Magnus waved his hand in the air in indifference. I couldn't help the giggle that escaped from my lips. Everyone looked at me a grinned. I looked into their faces and smiled even wider. We all had been through so much yet here we were free, happy and ready to live this new life. I took a deep breath trying to wield myself not to cry. "Okay, that is enough! I do not have time to redo her makeup again so if any of you make her cry I will personally make you pay." Isabelle warned. Jonathan shook his head in exasperation but the wide smile on his face told me he wasn't upset. I heard the music play as the gang began to move taking their turns before disappearing out the open doors.

"Clary," Luke whispered. "It's time." I took in a deep breath and nodded my head. A part of me missed my golden dress from before. This one was large, white and more flashy. White lace straps wrapped around my shoulders leading to a lace bodice. The tight material hugged my petite frame before flowing out into a full loop of tull. Luke reached up and placed the long lace veil over my face. "You gave me back the love of my life and a family. I can never repay you, Clary." He smiled with bittersweet affection. Clary took his large hands in hers and kissed them. "You raised the love of my life and took me in when I was in danger. You are the father I never had Luke. I am only just remembering this life and the things you have done. We, we saved each other." She replied.

We walked down the aisle slowly. My nerves were in my stomach as I focused on putting one-foot in front of the other. I was concentrating so hard on walking that I almost forgot to look up. Thank the angel for Luke because when my eyes finally did look up I froze. I locked eyes with the golden eyed man waiting for me by the later. "Jace," I whispered as the noise of the room grew dim before fading away altogether. A low grunt from Luke reminded me that I needed to continue walking. When we reached the end of the aisle Luke slowly handed me off to my soon to be husband. My heart was beating a thousand miles a minute as Jace took my hands and lowered his lips to my ear. "Breath mouse." He whispered. I took in a deep breath as he guided me to the priest. The man was speaking but I didn't hear a word he said. All I could do was look at the man before me as love and devotion practically spilled out of me. There could have been a fire in the room and I would still be standing here looking at him like a mindless idiot. Lucky for me the feeling seemed to be mutual as the prist nudged Jace.

"Oh! Yes, Yes I do." He replied. The crowd laughed as the priest shook his head and repeated the command. "Please state your name for the court." The old man smiled. "Jonathan Herondale," Jace smiled lightly blushing. I couldn't help but chuckle. I had never seen him blush before. It was a first and I couldn't wait for many more firsts that I would get to experience with him. I was prepared when the priest addressed me. "Clarissa Adele Morgenstern," I stated. Before I knew it Jace was placing a ring onto my finger. I took his hand trying not to shake as I pushed the ring onto his hand. "I do," I whispered. Jace's wide smile almost made me swoon. Lucky for me the priest announced that it was time to kiss the bride. Jace scooped me up into his arms and kissed me for the entire world to see. I didn't hear the applause or the hollers. I probably would have fainted from lack of air if Jace's strong arms weren't holding me up. He was the one who had to pull away first as I struggled to catch my breath.

We walked back down the aisle as people shouted. Jace picked me up into his arms and kissed my hungrily once we reached the seclusion of the hallway. He leads me down the hall and into a spare bedroom. I had thought for a moment he meant to consummate the marriage before remembering what Jonathan had said about holding a meeting. "Sorry baby, you'll have to wait till after the party." He grinned wolfishly. I could feel my face turn beat red as Jonathan and the others entered the room. "I see we are all here so Simon, take it away," Jonathan commanded. Demonblood or none he could still be a little bossy. Simon shrugged wrapping his arm around Isabelle. "I granted Clary's wish. I turned back time and stopped Valentine from poisoning you. The rest just fell into place, so when you think about it. All our miserable lives have been your fault." Simon spoke. Isabelle shot Simon a warning look. "Valentine's fault. Jonathan was a baby, he had no say in what happened to him." She defended the blonde haired prince.

"I don't feel evil anymore." Jonathan shrugged. "The sudden urge to strangle everyone and everything is gone, well except Jace, if he keeps touching my sister like that in front of me." Jonathan warned. Everyone looked at us as my cheeks flushed red. Jace's hand still stood firmly placed firmly on my butt. Jace gave me a devilish smile. "I've got to agree with Jonathan on this one. Save it for the wedding night." Magnus glared. Jace placed both hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay." He smiled. Surely he knew daddy Magnus wasn't playing around. I guess he would always see me as his little girl though now it seemed he would have to battle Luke out for that. My heart still lingered for my real father. Valentine was evil but he was still my father. A part of me, though I cursed it, would always love him. I would miss the flowers, dancing with him at balls and watching him put Jonathan in his place.

I looked up at Jonathan with tears in my eyes. He seemed to understand as he took a step closer opening up his arms. I took a step away from Jace and entered my brother's warm embrace. Tears escaped my eyes falling softly onto his dress coat. Jace nodded and motioned for the others to join him on the other side of the room by Emma and Jules who were locked in a heated discussion, obvlious to the world. "I, I feel so silly missing him." I whispered. I felt Jonathan's lips kiss my head softly. "You're not silly Clarissa. You are kind and good. Only you could care about someone so twisted and lost. No matter what Valentine did he is still our father and he wasn always more of a father to you than he was to me." He explained rubbing light circles on me back. I clug to him tigher trying to block out the world. "Calm down little dove. This is a day of happness not sorrow. You are surrounded by those who love you and if there was anything our father wanted it was for you to be happy.

I released another sob. I felt Jonthan's firm chest exhaul in defeat. "Do you remember the time that Valentine made me walk around the castle the entire day with paint all over my face and clothes?" he purred. I released a light laugh. "It is what you deserved for ruining my painting." I replied remembering sneaking in his room when he was sleeping and painting his face up like a clown. Jonathan had been so furious but father just laughted and called it justice. He then made him keep the paint on until sunset. "Do you remember when I replaced your training swords with rubber ones?" I asked laughing and grinning ear to ear. Jonathan snorted. "Do you realize I had a sparing match with one of the kings guards that day and almost lost my head?" he retorted. I lifted my face, the tears having gone now and smiled wolfishly at him. "It was worth it to see the look on your face." I smiled. Jonathan grinned at me and shook his head. "Only you could get away with that, anyone else and I would have had them chained." He sighed.

Jace joined us at that moment coming up behind me and placing his hand on my shoulder. "Are you feeling better now love?" he asked not meeting Jonathan's gaze. I nodded my head and gave Jonathan one last hug before walking over to the group. "Thank you for cheering her up." Jace spoke. Jonathan nodded. "I am her brother. There are things that she will always feel better talking to me about." He explained. Jace frowned. "As there will be things that she will only talk to you, her husband about." He added. Jace's face relaxed at this and nodded. "As long as she is happy I will allow it. I think it goes without saying that if you hurt her in anyway I will hurt you." Jace warned. The bright gold hue of his eyes gowed with intensity. Jonathan looked back with his own shimmering green eyes. "Likewise." He smilled offering his hand. Jace returned his smile and shook his hand.

Simon answered our questions to the best of his ability. Everyone seemed pretty content in how things turned out especially Simon whose arm lay lazily around Izzy. The servants came and called us to the main hall where the party was taking place. I smiled at my friends and new husband. I was ready to start this journey with them and I was prepared for whatever was going to happen next.


	16. Epilogue

*A/N- So first things first. This is the last chapter and I want to thank all of you for taking the time out of your day to read this. You're time and reviews mean a lot to me and inspire me to continue writing. Now with the summer here I have more time to devote to writing and hope to have more fanfic's up for you. Secondly, I went back to chapter 15 and added at least 600 more words to it. I felt like the ending needed a little more interaction and when I went to reread it more came to me. So, go back and reread the end. That's about it!

 **Chapter 16- Epilogue**

"Stop touching it or it will fall." Clary scolded her golden husband. Jace frowned giving the crown one last nudge before bringing his hands back down to his sides. "I can't help it mouse, I am not used to wearing it and it feels weird." He argued. The petite redhead smiled placing a soft kiss on his cheek. "Well you will just have to get used to it, you're the king now and kings need to look regal." She smiled softly. Jace's arms wrapped around her body drawing her into a warm embrace. "Are you saying I do not look regal enough? Surely you jest. I'll blame it on the baby, there is no other excuse for you to question your husband's dashing good looks and charm." He teased. Clary rolled her eyes shaking her head.

It had been a year since the wedding and a few months after the war that had followed. Jace and Clary had been coronated as king and queen a week after the wedding. In an act of diplomacy, they had invited neighboring kings and queens. It had been a gallant affair with flowers, food, and celebrations. The people adored their new queen and were coming to love their new king. The Verlac kingdom united with them in their struggle against the North. Jonathan had gone to rule over his mother's homeland Edom. It was a poor desert country where the people were starving and there were little resources. Clary had given her brother as much support as possible. They wouldn't see any return on their investment for many years but the animosity between the two countries seemed to dissipate. Many of the people of Edom fought alongside them during the war and the people now saw each other as allies instead of enemies.

Jace, Jonathan, Alec, and Magnus had rushed off to battle while Luke lead a silent raid through the mountains. Alec, now Jace's king's guard slew down many of the shoulders before they got close to beheading the blonde. Clary had become pregnant before his departure. It had given him additional motivation to win. He refused to leave his wife pregnant and alone. Simon had stayed behind unwillingly to protect her in case things went wrong. It had been a good thing because the king of the north had sent an assassin to the palace. The man was no match to a former jin. The war was swift and over within a month. They had lost many men but it was worth it. They had claimed the Northern palace and beheaded the king in front of his people. It was to teach a lesson that the South was a force to be reckoned with.

Jace had spared the King's children but begrudgingly was forced to marry the princess off. It was the price of peace and the young women had agreed as long as her brother would be spared. Her mother, the queen had died in childbirth and her brother had been the only family she had left. Jem Carstairs, king of the neighboring kingdom and Emma's uncle agreed. The two had apparently met when they were young and they had some chemistry between them. They had been married in a rushed ceremony and seemed to be happily married. Tessa's brother had gone mad with rage and tried to start another rebellion. The poor girl had to execute him or face another up rise from her people. It was a sad choice but she had bared it was class. Emma and Jules lived in the North with them and were dating. Clary expected to get a wedding invitation in a year or so. Part of the Northern land had been given to Jonathan after the war. It was a set of mountains that had turned out to contain diamonds. Jem and Jonathan were working on agreements to harvest the mountains on both sides of the kingdom.

"What do you think it will be?" Clary asked jeering Jace from his thoughts. He smiled placing a hand on her stomach. She really had swelled up like a balloon. "A boy I hope. I don't want to have to deal with a girl when she becomes interested in boys." He replied. Clary rose an eyebrow in surprise. "Afraid he will end up following in your footsteps?" she teased. Alec laughed entering the room with Magnus beside him. "Another Jace is something I don't know if the daughters of the court can handle." Alec jested. Jace shot him a pointed glare. "Do you want to know?" Magnus asked. Clary sighed. "Of course but it's not like I can just look into a crystal ball." She huffed. The warlock laughed. "I can." He smiled. Clary's jaw dropped. "Are you telling me that you can, you can…" she stuttered looking down at her swollen stomach. "Yes, I am telling you that I can tell you what the baby is going to be. Why didn't you ask before?" he asked pouring some water into a chalice. "So, do you want to know or not?" Magnus asked after a few moments of silence. Clary hesitated and looked at Jace. They both turned to the warlock and nodded.

 ********* 5 Years Later ************

"That's not fair!" the blonde little boy stomped his foot down glaring at the older man before him. "All is fair in love and war William." The tall man spoke lowering his wooden sword down to the floor. "But uncle Jonathan! You are too fast!" the young prince whined. Jonathan smiled scooping his nephew up into his arms. "You will get fast too if you train every day." He smiled. "Come, let's find your mother. It is almost time for lunch." He grinned watching the young boy squirm and position himself on the king's broad shoulders. "Onward!" the little boy commanded. Jonathan chuckled but went forward as the little boy giggled away. Clary was in the nursery and had just finished breastfeeding when Jace came in. "How is our little princess?" he asked. Clary smiled nestling the sleeping baby down into the crib. "Fast asleep after eating. Irene is so easy compared to Will." She sighed. Jace chuckled. "I guess he takes after his great grandfather then." He replied. Clary gave him a stern glare before exiting the room and closing the door quietly.

"Where is our energetic little boy?" Clary asked taking her husband's arm. "Driving his favorite uncle crazy. You know how he loves Jonathan." Jace chuckled. Clary smiled. "I told you he was good. Aren't you glad you gave my brother a chance." She grinned happily. Jace sighed. "He still has his moments." Jace teased. "You're not always a ray of sunshine to be around either goldilocks." Jonathan's deep voice called out from around the corner. "Daddy! Daddy look at me! I'm so tall!" William called out from atop Jonathan's shoulders. Jace turned and looked at his smiling son. "You are taller than me now little man," Jace smiled. "Better watch your head coming in and out of rooms." Clary cautioned. "Oh come now Clary, let the little man be," Jonathan argued. Clary gave her brother the look making him frown in defeat. "Mom's right Will, it's time for lunch anyway." Jonathan sighed grabbing the little prince off of his shoulders.

"Awww mom, you never let me have any fun." Will pouted. Clary smiled placing her hand on her son's shoulder. "Oh really? I seem to remember letting you begin sparring lessons but if I am so mean…" she trailed off. "No mom! You are the nicest most beautiful mommy in the entire world!" William begged tugging at her dress. Jace smiled nudged Jonathan in the shoulder. "One of these days we will learn her ways." He whispered. Jonathan nodded giving his sister a wide grin. The group headed into the dining room for lunch. "I was wondering where you went off to," Isabelle said holding the sleeping baby to her chest. "All of these babies are really starting to make me feel old." Jonathan snorted taking his seat. "When are you and auntie Kaelie going to have a baby?" William asked curiously. Clary gave William a firm look but Jonathan just looked down nervously. "Actually, she is expecting." He replied calm taking a drink out of his orange juice.

The gang looked at him in surprise. "When did this happen? When is she due?" Clary asked eagerly. Jonathan's face remained blank as he began buttering his toast. "In about a month or so." He replied. Clary gasped. "A month! When were you planning on telling me I was going to be an aunt?" Clary huffed. Jonathan looked up and met her gaze. Her green eyes bore into his heatedly as his shoulders slumped over in defeat. "I'm scared okay, there I said it." Jonathan hissed pushing his plate forward. William was looking at him earnestly placing his small hand on his arm. "Uncle Jonathan is scared just like daddy." The little boy smiled. "William, why don't you go get Simon and Alec from the library." She commanded in a tone that didn't leave room to be questioned. The small prince got up and promptly left the room.

Once gone Clary placed her hand lightly on her brother's arm. "It is okay to be scared. William was right, Jace was scared out of his mind when Irene was born." She explained. Jace released a breath. "As much as I hate to admit it I was and still am. It's normal to be scared Jonathan, you can't be the diamond king forever. Kids make you soft and that isn't a bad thing." Jace explained. Jonathan snorted. "It just is easier dealing with your kids than thinking about having two of my own." He huffed. "Two?" Izzy asked. Jonathan peered at her and nodded. "Yes, twins. Just my luck. Twins make you bigger than a whale, in Kaelie's own words." He replied. "Everything is going to be fine. I see how you are with Irene and William. They adore you. You will be a great father." Clary smiled. Jonathan looked at her pleadingly.

"I'm just worried that…" he trailed off. Clary understood what he meant instantly. "Jonathan, you are not and will never be Valentine. I made you a promise a long time ago that I would tell you if you were becoming our father. You may look like him but you are nothing like him." She explained getting up and wrapping her arms around him. The other's looked on quietly as Jonathan leaned into his sister's touch. The doors flew open and in came a smiling William with Simon, Magnus, Alec and Jocelyn behind him. "I hear that I am going to be a grandmother, again!" she smiled. "That you are," Jonathan replied meekly. Clary released her brother and gave her mother a nod. Jocelyn came around and took William's seat next to her son.

"I'm so proud of you. You have grown up into such a wonderful and handsome man. Lilith would be so proud of you. You have brought her dying land out of depression and made it one of the wealthiest kingdoms in the world. You have been a wonderful uncle and husband. There is not a doubt in my mind that you will succeed in this step in your journey as well." She whispered wrapping her arms around him. Jonathan smiled a real guanine smile and hugged her back. 'Thanks, mom." He whispered. Jocelyn nodded and released him. "I have decided to come back to Edom with you and help Kaelie get things in order. I know with her mother dead she could use an older women's touch." She announced. Jonathan looked back at her in amazement. "You would really do that for me?" he asked. His stepmother grinned. "I would move mountains for you my son." She replied.

******Line Break*****

Later that night Jace placed a soft kiss on his wife's neck as they tucked their son into bed. Jonathan had left that afternoon with Jocelyn in tow back to Edom. He and Clary promised to come at the end of the next month to welcome the new babies. The King and Queen left the room and headed to the royal bedroom. "I can't believe how well things have turned out. I would have never imagined my life would have turned out this way when I jumped on the back of that cart to raid it." He smiled kissing Clary's lips softly. "I had no idea what I was getting myself into when I left the palace that night with Isabelle and Alec. I keep hoping that I won't wake up and find that it all has been a dream." She replied. "If this is a dream, I hope I never wake up from it." He smiled unwrapping the ties of the bodice of her dress. "I love you, my handsome bandit." She whispered. "And I you, my beautiful mouse."

 **The End**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please check out any of my other stories. I am working on a new one called Redemption and I will be finishing off Seductive this summer.**


End file.
